Under Attack
by HB's Legacy
Summary: Cackle's comes under attack from a familiar foe. Will they find out who it is in time and why is HB being targeted? Staff and students are pushed to their limits defending all they love, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is my second story and hopefully my best to date. I have tackled two big characters and I know there is a big word count attached but it felt necessary to pay the storyline justice. **

**I have really loved writing it and I hope it is all that I imagined it would be. Enjoy and thanks so much for the great feedback for my other story. Hopefully there will be more to follow. **

**This is the one that I wanted to be perfect so please feel free to tell me if it is even close to that. Happy reading everyone and Happy New Year x**

Chapter 1- New Arrival

'Mildred Hubble, stop where you are at once', the booming voice of Miss Hardbroom ordered in her unmistakable earth shattering tone.

Mildred stopped dead, dread filling her from her toes upwards. That voice haunted her every step through Cackle's corridors.

'What are you doing wondering around when you should be in class?' Miss Hardbroom snapped, having marched up to her and settled into her rigid posture, arms folded, eyes glaring and face completely wrought with impatience.

'Miss Drill told me to come in and tell Miss Cackle that Miss Broom-Berry had arrived early. She is outside now putting her broom in the shed,' Mildred said as directly and calmly as she could, trying to avoid making her form-tutor mad.

'I will relay the message, you may go back to your…' she paused and scrunched up her mouth so that she could spit out what she deemed to be pointless words '…PE lesson'.

'Yes, Miss,' Mildred said obediently.

'Well off you go then, don't dawdle,' she said sternly, wondering why Miss Drill had chosen Mildred to run that particular errand in the first place. The girl was distracted easily enough as it was.

So, Miss Broom-Berry had arrived early. Miss Hardbroom liked a witch who was punctual. Perhaps, she would have what it took to be a potions teacher. Of course, it was far too early to tell that yet, she would have to see her in action with the pupils, and god help anyone who's career rested on how they handled the fourth years. Mildred Hubble and her gang could quite easily cut anyone's budding career off just above its delicate roots. She must find Miss Cackle so their introductions were not caught off guard. Cackles did not have to assess many potential teachers. They would be under assessment by the Witches Council for the role they were about to play just as much as Miss Broom-Berry would be.

'Ah Miss Cackle, I am pleased I found you', Miss Hardbroom said as she entered the Staff Room, 'it seems Miss Broom-Berry has arrived earlier than expected, she will no doubt be with us shortly'.

'Ah, right, well since we are both free, that should not be a problem', Miss Cackle said, a little surprised by her deputy's sweeping entrance into the room. 'Tea, cake and introductions will be fine to begin with, then perhaps you could let her sit in on your class this afternoon.'

'With the fourth years?' Miss Hardbroom asked and her inflection suggested she thought that unwise.

'Better she knows what she will have to deal with from the outset, don't you think?' Miss Cackle returned the question gently.

'I suppose so. We will soon see whether she has what it takes. Let her know that young witches can be disobedient, easily distracted, noisy, unruly and frustratingly sloppy and lazy', Miss Hardbroom said as she settled into her rant. Miss Cackle did not have to ask who she was picturing at that moment.

It was a knock at the door that finally silenced Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Cackle looked at her deputy, pulled back her shoulders and sat up straight, 'come in', she called clearly.

A witch in her late twenties walked through the door. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail that pulled it tightly away from her face. She wore a mid length black skirt, black tights and a short sleeved black shirt that were all tightly fitting and looked sleek. She looked like a businesswoman in many ways and her walk and posture matched Miss Hardbroom's identically. Her complexion was on the pale side but she did wear a bold shade of cherry upon her lips that drew attention away from her lean facial structure.

'Good day Miss Cackle' she said with a bow, 'ah, and you must be the infamous Miss Hardbroom,' she said turning to face the potions teacher.

'I do not think the word infamous is accurate', Miss Hardbroom said lightly, shocked by Miss Broom-Berry's confident address.

'That is she,' Miss Cackle said getting to her feet, 'and you are Miss Broom-Berry, it is a pleasure to meet you my dear', she said in her usual friendly manor.

'And I you. I have heard a lot about Cackle's Academy and it is an honour to be assessed by such a principled and traditional school of witchcraft,' she replied eloquently.

'You may change your mind when you meet some of the young witches, Miss Broom-Berry. Cackle's is indeed an institute founded on discipline and hard work but you will find that these values are hard to instil in the youth of today', Miss Hardbroom warned in a darker tone, assuming already that this trainee was not entirely in touch with the real world given her overly positive introduction.

'Now now, let's not scare her on her first day with us Miss Hardbroom,' Miss Cackle interjected, 'the girls are the same here as they are anywhere. You will be watching Miss Hardbroom take the fourth years this afternoon, and we do not intend to throw you in at the deep end. You won't be asked to teach until the end of the week', she assured her. The headmistress's tone was a little apologetic. Once again her deputy had said more than enough to rattle their new guest.

However, Miss Broom-Berry was not easily rattled. Her stance and the air of confidence that surrounded her did not even flinch at the potion teacher's words of warning.

'That seems a very reasonable timetable, Miss Cackle', she said smiling briefly at the elderly lady. Then she turned to face her deputy, matching her height and rigidity perfectly. 'I am eager to meet the girls and see how well they perform in class. I intend to learn a lot from such a learned scholar as yourself, Miss Hardbroom. Rest assured, I do not frighten easily so I hope the girls do not think that when their normal teacher steps out of the classroom anything will change, I assure you it will not'.

'Bold words, Miss Broom-Berry. I shall expect stunning things from you then', Miss Hardbroom said a little coyly though her face remained impassive.

Miss Broom-Berry nodded her head respectfully in recognition of the challenge. It seemed that she was sincere with what she had promised to deliver. The ladies stared at each other for a moment clearly weighing each other up.

'Well ladies', Miss Cackle said strongly to break the overly long silence, 'shall we sit for tea and perhaps some cake, Miss Broom-Berry?'

'No cake for me thank you, Miss Cackle, but tea would be appreciated', she said crisply.

Miss Cackle watched as Miss Hardbroom and Miss Broom-Berry collected their tea, ignored the cakes, and then sat upright in their seats. The way they drank their tea delicately, each movement calculated meticulously. She noted how alike they were. The trainee teacher was a HB miniature it seemed. Miss Cackle feared how Miss Hardbroom would handle the ambitions of someone that mirrored her style of teaching. Her deputy enjoyed her status as the most confident and skilled witch within the Academy. She had worked hard to achieve it. If a trainee were to compete with that, she knew Miss Hardbroom would not react kindly.

'So, where do you plan to teach, once you are qualified?' Miss Cackle asked in an attempt to ease the atmosphere.

'I wish to teach at College level, teaching in schools for a while is merely a formality really. Naturally, my ambition is to work for the Witches Council one day. I am surprised you have never pursued that Miss Hardbroom', Miss Broom-Berry replied with ease.

'I am happy here', Miss Hardbroom stated bluntly.

'And you never tire of teaching, have never wanted to gain a promotion as it were, or seek out new challenges?' Miss Broom-Berry inquired, clearly belittling Miss Hardbroom's decision to stay at such a modest school as Cackle's for so long.

'No and as I am sure you will discover that this position has plenty of challenges', Miss Hardbroom replied, clearly astounded by the trainee's direct questions.

'Well of course, how could I possibly comment without having experienced what you do here at Cackle's? I have done extensive training at Pentangles and it will be interesting to compare your different approaches. Pentangles has far more resources and greater numbers than Cackles, but I hear your reputation exceeds even theirs in the potions department', Miss Broom-Berry said calmly and certainly noticed the flicker of anger that distorted Miss Hardbroom's facial expression for a moment.

'I am sure we do things differently Miss Broom-Berry but the result is the same. We are an older Academy so our teaching style is the product of a much richer tradition…' Miss Cackle said trying to give Miss Hardbroom time to simmer down.

'Good teaching does not rely on the extent of one's resources. It comes down to the basic principles of hard work, discipline and respect. If you wish to excel as a teacher then you need to take note of your pupils and what they require is traditional methods and traditional subject delivery. A simple formula Miss Broom-Berry and one that does not need elaborate funding and works best with manageable class sizes. Cackle's does quite well, if you wish to do likewise then you will take onboard everything that I have just said. It is not Pentangles that will be assessing you', Miss Hardbroom said sternly. Her patience had run out with this overzealous trainee.

'I shall see you in the potions lab at one o'clock. If you will excuse me I have lesson plans to prepare', the potions teacher said as she stood and folded her arms, as was usual just before she disappeared.

'Does she always just disappear like that?' Miss Broom-Berry asked Miss Cackle, intrigued by the woman's exit.

'Quite often. You will have to excuse my deputy, she has a flare for the dramatic sometimes and does not appreciate her teaching style being analysed according to statistics. Or compared to an Academy that we have found to be rather uncompromising and ruthless in the past', the headmistress explained with an edge of reprimand to her voice. She did not entirely disagree with her deputy's response on this matter.

'Oh I apologise if that is how it sounded. I value both institutions for their unique approaches and merely meant to say that the difference interests me. After all, my style of teaching is yet to be determined so I still strive to learn from each experience, and I have been made aware of Miss Hardbroom's abilities both as a witch and as a teacher on many occasions. I am very glad to be here, perhaps that has not come across clearly enough,' Miss Broom-Berry said earnestly, looking the older woman directly in the eyes.

'I would not worry Miss Broom-Berry. Miss Hardbroom is very professional and any attempt to praise or compliment her will never be acknowledged by her as a positive thing. Just concentrate on your job and you will be fine. I am sure you will learn an awful lot when observing her classes. Perhaps, further comment on Pentangles should be avoided though' Miss Cackle said pleasantly.

'Understood, Miss Cackle. I would not want to get on the wrong side of her', she said smiling delicately.

Miss Broom-Berry was given a tour of the castle and then left to settle into her room with instructions to be in the potion's lab at one o'clock.

'Quiet girls', Miss Hardbroom said as her class began to fill with fourth years. There was no sign of Miss Broom-Berry yet which surprised her. Trainee teachers were usually there before even she arrived in class, whatever the new arrival was trying to prove it would not do her any favours. Punctuality was Miss Hardbroom's primary obsession, if she could not get here by one o'clock, which gave her two minutes to enter the classroom, then she would fail without question.

'Enid Nightshade, the word quiet means doing the opposite to what you are doing right now!' Miss Hardbroom warned loudly.

'Sorry, Miss Hardbroom', Enid said, turning away from Ruby Cherry-tree to face the front.

With one minute to spare Miss Broom-Berry materialised out of thin air into the seat that had been set aside for her at the back of the class. One leg was folded over the other and she had pen and paper at the ready to take notes. Miss Hardbroom could not disguise her shock at the trainee's entrance. Witches did not usually possess that sort of magic at her level.

The potions teacher regretted her startled expression as many of the girls turned and exclaimed their own surprise at Miss Broom-Berry. Their faces were alight with admiration and respect. They were instantly in awe of the temporary addition to the class.

'Alright girls. You are all very use to teachers appearing out of thin air, settle down!' she said in a low tone until order had been restored and their attention was directed at her.

'As you have already seen there will be an extra person in our classroom today. That person is Miss Broom-Berry who is a trainee teacher. She has come to Cackle's Academy for her final assessment. That assessment will take place after she has taught you for three days. The first two days she will spend observing my lessons and making any notes she feels necessary before continuing your tuition to the standard I have set', Miss Hardbroom said clearly, 'needless to say it is of no concern to you and I will expect you to continue your work in an orderly and disciplined fashion. Turn to page 78 of your potions book and begin collecting the ingredients you will need'.

The girls looked at each other silently, their eyes a little brighter because of the news that they would have at least two days of potions without HB. Mildred went a step further and grinned at Maud before walking around her so she could go and fetch the ingredients they needed. The grin meant that she was not looking where she was going and led her straight into a collision with Miss Hardbroom who was making her way to Miss Broom-Berry.

'For goodness sake girl, look where you are going!' Miss Hardbroom snapped.

'Sorry Miss Hardbroom I didn't realise…'

'You never do realise do you Mildred? How you have survived in this school for so long when you cannot even navigate your way across the classroom without incident, is beyond me,' Miss Hardbroom said in her exasperated, slightly irritated voice. 'Well, don't just stand there, get out of my way girl!'

Mildred moved out of the way and heard Miss Hardbroom tut loudly as she reached the herb cupboard. She could not make out what HB and Miss Broom-Berry were talking about but she was certain that her reputation as the worst witch in the school was already being discussed in length. In her frustration she rammed a handful of walnut twigs back into a jar after picking out too many. The twigs were tangled and went in at an odd angle forcing the jar off the shelf and onto the floor. It knocked off a vile of potion as it went.

Mildred watched in horror as the potion bottle smashed on the floor and the contents seeped onto the twigs. The twigs expanded and began wrapping themselves around her legs. Mildred let out a short scream just as Miss Hardbroom was reaching her.

'Now what have you done…Mildred that is a growing spurt potion you have knocked off…and it is not meant to come into contact with organic material….it will just keep growing. Miss Broom-Berry get the girls out now,' Miss Hardbroom commanded suddenly, realising that this problem could quickly escalate and endanger those nearby.

To her absolute amazement Miss Broom-Berry stood, concentrated intently and then disappeared along with all of the girls, leaving Mildred and the potions teacher speechless. The silence was only for a moment and when Miss Hardbroom tuned into the imminent crisis her annoyance towards Mildred was instantly clear.

'Mildred, did you want to give Miss Broom-Berry the worst introduction to my classes possible? We are not even five minutes in and you are being attacked by giant walnut twigs!' she said in her high pitched tone that combined anger and desperation with a complete lack of understanding. How did this girl manage the impossible so frequently?

'I am sorry, Miss. I knocked them off…accidentally!' Mildred said sheepishly.

'I know what you did Mildred. And I suppose you would like me to resolve the situation?' she said in an overly pedantic tone.

'Yes, Miss,' Mildred said weakly, now unable to move at all due to the twigs becoming more like trunks each second. They had already spread up the potion cupboard and towards the desks and chairs.

'I will have to apply a shrinking potion. That is the only course of action. But, it is likely to mean that they will scrape against anything they are wrapped around as they reduce in size… I will have to shrink you first…' Miss Hardbroom said realising the only clear solution as she said it aloud.

She raided the cupboard and gave Mildred the shrinking potion to drink who was in no position to argue with her teacher. Mildred shrunk to the size of a hand and escaped the twigs without injury. Miss Hardbroom placed her on her shoulder as she sprayed the rest of the potion to cover the entire spillage. Mildred balanced carefully upon the intimidating potion teacher's shoulder feeling both petite and terrified at how high up she was. She decided to kneel and cling onto the fabric of HB's dress, shutting her eyes and focusing on an image of Tabby in her head. She was shaking profusely. Once the crisis had been neutralised Miss Hardbroom placed Mildred on one of the benches.

'Mildred I have precious little patience left when it comes to….oh I can't talk to you like this' she said in annoyance and picked Mildred up, holding her palm flat so Mildred could stand on it securely. She marched out of the potions lab and placed Mildred on a chair outside the Headmistresses office. Mildred felt dazed and frightened by all the movement. It was like standing on top of the Eifel Tower while it was swaying gently in the wind! She wanted to curl up into a ball.

'You will wait here until you have returned to normal size and then explain to Miss Cackle why the potions lab has once again been turned into a disaster zone by your actions!' she said sternly and to Mildred it was louder than standing next to a speaker at a music concert.

'Is she talking to a chair?' Enid asked Maud as they stood with the others in the entrance to the school watching HB.

'Looks like it!' Maud said because Mildred was not visible from where they were.

'Has she turned Mildred into a chair do you think? I wish I could hear what she was saying', Enid said puzzled by the vision of Miss Hardbroom bent over slightly, scowling at a chair. 'Maybe she has lost it!'

'Maybe she is interrogating a witness to see what really happened when Millie knocked over the potion. Perhaps the chair was in on it!' Ruby said smiling at the others.

'That's it!' Enid announced, 'Mildred has been set up all these years by the furniture and HB has finally caught them at it!'

'Oh poor Millie, whatever it is, I bet she is in trouble for it' Maud said softly, ignoring the other's wise cracks.

'Does she get into trouble a lot? I believe it is Maud isn't it?' Miss Broom-Berry asked having overheard their conversation.

'Yes, Miss. She doesn't find it easy to…well she is nervous a lot and accidents tend to happen quite often because of that', Maud said trying not to imply that Mildred's mistakes were down to HB's intimidating presence and her constant put-downs.

'I think I understand what you are saying, Maud. Mildred does not feel overly confident in class for reasons you would rather not say?' Miss Broom-Berry said pleasantly.

'Well, I guess…maybe…'

'It's ok Maud, I have gathered enough for myself. Do not worry, I am not in the habit of breaking trainee teacher and pupil confidentiality, I just want the most informed viewpoint so I know what will benefit the class as a whole. You can relax', she said soothingly and then sent a mischievous glare at the unsuspecting Miss Hardbroom who was now in a very bad mood.

The girls looked at Maud and then up at Miss Broom-Berry. Enid caught the look she gave HB and wondered what it meant. Before they got a chance to talk again Miss Hardbroom marched up to them and told them to go back into the potions lab and start mixing the potion they had been set.

'Miss Broom-Berry, a word if I may', she said sharply.

'Certainly', Miss Broom-Berry replied and watched the girls return to class until it was just the two of them stood in the school's entranceway.

'I would like you to know that what you have just witnessed could happen at any time. Mildred is very skilled in causing mayhem. If anything does occur then I would expect you to act as you did today by getting everyone to safety. I will be close at hand to help if necessary. Clearly, you are very adept at apparition and your swift response to my orders in pressurised conditions has put you in good stead for your assessment. See it continues. Shall we', she said with precision, motioning that they should enter the classroom.

As much as Miss Hardbroom didn't like to do it she had to acknowledge potential when it was so obviously visible in Miss Broom-Berry.

Mildred sat on the chair for another two minutes before she finally returned to normal size. She took a moment to steady herself and check that she was in one piece and back on solid ground. Then she stood up like so many times before and knocked on Miss Cackle's door.

'Come in', Miss Cackle said clearly. 'Ah, Mildred, and what brings you here this time?' she said a little despondently.

'Sorry, Miss Cackle', Mildred said realising that the promise she had made to be more careful this year was looking rather insincere at this point. 'Miss Hardbroom sent me to tell you that I knocked off some Walnut twigs and a growing potion. They mixed and the twigs wrapped themselves around me and damaged the cabinet and some of the floor I think, and possibly Miss Hardbroom's desk. She had to shrink me so I wasn't squashed. I think she saved my life,' Mildred said forlornly.

'Well that does sound like quiet an accident, Mildred. And of course the school will have to foot the bill for any repairs that need to be made. No matter what I say I cannot keep you out of this office though, can I?' Miss Cackle said sternly.

'I tried, Miss, really I did. I just drop things and it is never something harmless. I don't mean to, I just can never do anything right', Mildred said dejectedly. Her voice was emotional and raw.

Miss Cackle looked at her and behind her stern stare she felt so much compassion for the young witch. She was clumsy and haphazard in the way she did things but Miss Cackle knew how hard she tried. How many times had she been in front of her trying to explain her actions and yet she kept trying to be a better witch. Every year she faced an even more critical Miss Hardbroom and every year she endured far more criticism than any other pupil.

'Well Mildred, given the fact that your class was being observed I have no option than to put you in detention this evening. I would like for you to go back to class now though. I do not think that sitting in your room until the end of the day will do you any good. Of course, you must apologise to Miss Hardbroom at the end of the class and offer to clear up any mess that remains. Off you go Mildred, and try to be extra careful for the remainder of your class,' Miss Cackle said surprisingly pleasantly.

'Yes, Miss. I am sorry Miss Cackle,' Mildred said, holding her stare for a moment before exiting the office.

Then her heart started pounding frantically, she had never been sent back to class before. Miss Cackle had always sent her to her room to think about what she had done. Miss Hardbroom was bound to be annoyed at her return. In her attempt to be kind Miss Cackle had just caused her more grief. She held her breath and entered the potions lab.

'Mildred, what is the meaning of this?' Miss Hardbroom snapped the moment she entered.

'Miss Cackle said I was to return to class', Mildred said weakly.

'Oh did she now? Very well, take your seat. Try not to speak, move, or even breath unless it is completely necessary, Mildred. Perhaps that way you will make it to the end of the day without incident', Miss Hardbroom snapped and then went back to what she was teaching the class.

Mildred didn't move an inch for the rest of the class, not even to make notes. She just sat there with her head down, thinking about the bell that would ring out to mark the end of class. When it finally rang the relief she felt was enormous. She had made it. Of course, all that was left now was her apology to HB. The rest of the girls left the classroom in a hurry as was usual at the end of a double potions class. Miss Broom-Berry followed them out, judging it the right thing to do in the circumstances.

Mildred made her way to the front and Miss Hardbroom stood still, arms folded, watching the pupil trudge towards her reluctantly. She couldn't help but feel annoyed and amused at the visible trepidation Mildred showed at the thought of having to apologise to her.

'Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said softly.

'Yes, Mildred, what is it?' Miss Hardbroom asked firmly.

'I would like to say sorry for knocking off the twigs and offer to help clean up the…er…mess', she said faintly, looking at the potion teacher's shoulder, rather than meeting her glare.

'How many times have you had to apologise to me Mildred?' Miss Hardbroom asked with derision.

'I don't know, Miss'

'Too many to remember now isn't it? And have you ever changed you ways? No, is the answer to that because here you are again having disrupted my potion lab once more. Did Miss Cackle hand you any other punishment other than making you apologise?' She asked coldly.

'Detention this evening, Miss,' Mildred replied. She hated it when it was just her and HB, she felt so small and insignificant when she stood in front of her being lectured.

'Good. You can come to detention early then and clean this floor and scrub the walls. The windows have not been cleaned in a while, perhaps you would like to do those too?' she asked in a tone that combined derision with a mischievous quality. Mildred knew she had a long night ahead of her.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said quietly also realising that there was no other reply to the question stated.

'You are in luck as I am on detention duty this week so you can do the potion you didn't get chance to complete in class before starting on the lines I will set. You may go to dinner now Mildred' she said bluntly and then fixed her stare and lowered her tone of voice: 'But remember. No matter how many times you apologise, how many detentions you attend or how many lines you write there will be plenty more to come if you continue to be clumsy and walk around in a daydream in my classes. Do I make myself clear?' she said low and threateningly.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred said anxiously, she was always on the wrong side of this woman and it was a scary place to be.

'Off you go then. I will see you at six sharp so you can start cleaning up this mess', Miss Hardbroom said waving an arm in the air as though her untidy laboratory could be contagious. Mildred made her escape as fast as she could, wishing she did not have to return later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An awful detention and a display of kindness

'Ah, Mildred, do you mind if I walk with you?' Miss Broom-Berry asked as she strolled up to the side of the young witch.

'Oh, hello, er no Miss' Mildred said startled at her appearance beside her. She was too busy fretting about HB to notice her until she was within inches of her.

'You had a rough time in class today, Mildred. Maud said Miss Hardbroom is often quite hard on you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright', Miss Broom-Berry said in a singing voice.

'I am ok, thank you. I just wish that I wasn't so clumsy', Mildred said shocked that Maud had said anything at all.

'Or, not shouted at for simply being clumsy, perhaps?' Miss Broom-Berry inquired cautiously.

'I…I don't think I can talk about that', Mildred said worried about being overheard. Plus, she didn't know this woman or where her allegiances lied.

'No perhaps you should not. Why don't you listen to my opinion instead then? I think that Miss Hardbroom picks on you and makes you feel anxious in class. That is why you are more prone to making mistakes. Do you think I am right at all?' Miss Broom-Berry asked eyeing the pupil sideways to study her reaction.

'Maybe,' Mildred said feeling a little uneasy with this conversation.

'Well I intend to see what you can do Mildred. So you can look forward to a different teaching style when I take over at the end of the week. In the meantime if you need any help with anything you just have to say,' Miss Broom-Berry added as they entered the Great Hall where dinner was being served. 'Good evening Mildred' she said, and then disappeared.

'What did she want?' Enid asked bluntly as Mildred sat down at her usual table with her friends.

'Who?' Mildred asked distantly.

'Miss Broom-Berry, or should we call her BB since that sounds less sickly, she left in a rush right after she entered the hall with you!' Enid said suspiciously.

'Oh yes, well apparently Maud told her that Miss Hardbroom was always picking on me', Mildred said shooting Maud a questioning glare, 'and she wanted me to know that her teaching methods would be different and that I could turn to her for help if I needed. It was kind of odd really.'

'I didn't say that. I said that you were nervous in class sometimes and she made assumptions. Sorry Millie, but I hardly said anything. I promise', Maud said defensively, outraged by the fact that words had been put into her mouth.

'I heard her and it was nothing incriminating. BB seems to have her own game plan! I saw her look at HB when we were in the corridor and it seemed vindictive', Enid added.

'She was listening to our conversation. We saw Hardbroom talking to a chair. I can't remember what we said. We didn't mean to get you in trouble,' Maud said, troubled by Mildred's silence.

'It's ok Maud I know you would never say anything to anyone like that,' Mildred said smiling at her friend. 'BB seems fairly intent on getting on the wrong side of HB though. I don't want to be a pawn!'

'What were you saying about a game plan, Enid? What game plan? Why?' Ruby asked, joining the conversation.

'I don't know I just don't trust her. She transported us all out of the potions lab. Have you ever known any trainee be that powerful? Even HB looked surprised', Enid said feeling more certain about this with each word she uttered.

'It did feel like she was interfering earlier. What if she can overhear conversations like HB?' Maud said suddenly and all the girls looked at each other wide eyed. It was bad enough having one teacher that could be anywhere at any moment. Two was too many. Well, one was too many really!

'And why was HB talking to a chair? I forgot about that, it was frankly hilarious!' Enid said, changing the subject quick.

'Oh that one is easy. She had to shrink me so I could escape the walnut twigs…or should I say tree trunks. I was stood on the chair. She didn't shout at me much though because she found it difficult shouting at something that fitted into the palm of her hand!' Mildred said grinning for the first time all day.

'It did look funny. Enid thought she had lost it and was interrogating the furniture', Maud said amused.

'What are we going to do about Broom-Berry. It's an odd name isn't it?'Ruby stated.

'No odder than Hardbroom, or Bat, or Drill, or Cackle, or Spellbinder, or Moonshine, or Cherry-tree!' Enid commented.

'I guess not. It's just pleasant isn't it and she is so upright and…well HB like!' Ruby said trying to explain her scepticism. They all felt a little ruffled by the trainee teacher's presence in the school.

'I suppose Broom-Handle would have suited her better!' Enid said grinning. The girls laughed, with the exception of Mildred.

'Maybe she is right. I think we should keep an eye on Broom-Berry. She is trying to make friends too quickly, wanting to undermine HB or something. We can research her can't we? Just friendly curiosity', Mildred said floating away into her imaginary land of subterfuge and investigation. She went there every time she got a gut feeling about something.

'Here we go again!' Maud exclaimed with amusement. Mildred's eyes glazed over as she went into a deep state of thinking. 'I bet she has detention this evening and here she is trying to make sure HB doesn't get upstaged by someone who we do not know for reasons we are not entirely clear on.'

'I think I am with her on this one Maud. There is just something about little Miss Broom-Berry that doesn't feel right', Enid said with an eerie tone of voice.

'Oh terrific, not you as well? I guess I don't have any choice then do I,' Maud said giving up as she usually did when she realised joining them was the only option left to her.

'Operation investigation BB', Enid said in her best undercover voice which had an odd French accent.

'Count me in too…oh and Jadu, once I have brought her up to speed', Ruby said. Any piece of adventure in Cackle's was precious.

'Mildred….Mildred' Maud said lightly, pulling her friend back into reality, 'when do you have detention?'

'Not until six', Mildred said annoyed at her daydream being interrupted.

'Mildred, that's in about two minutes', Maud said urgently.

'Oh, drat', Mildred said rushing to her feet and clearing her things away in a flash, 'see you later, before lights out', she mouthed before disappearing out the door.

'Poor Millie, she will never change', Maud said sympathetically.

'One of a kind', Enid said grinning.

Mildred sped into the potion's lab, just making it on time.

'I see you decided to make a good impression by arriving early', Miss Hardbroom's derisory tones boomed out around the classroom though she was not visible yet.

Mildred looked around her, completely unaware of her teacher's eventual position in the class. She found it very eerie when she did that. Finally, she materialised at her desk, holding a book in her hand, sitting upright with one leg folded over the other. It was an elegant entrance; Mildred had to give her that.

'I have gone to the liberty of filling a mop bucket and bringing cloths, bin bags and various sprays for you to use. I expect this area to look brand new by the time this hour has elapsed, proceed', she said curtly.

Mildred worked hard. She slid on the floor twice while it was wet but if HB noticed she decided not to say anything. She washed the floor thoroughly, cleaned the walls and even polished the windows. She had ten minutes left so asked Miss Hardbroom if she would mind moving while she cleaned the desk as it was not looking its best.

'It seems we have brought out a different side of you Mildred. I didn't realise you were such a conscientious cleaner!' Miss Hardbroom said in a mocking tone.

'It's just very dusty, Miss and I have ten minutes left', Mildred said bluntly, annoyed by HB's words after she had worked so hard to rectify her mistake.

'Oh is it now! Are you implying that I do not clean my desk often enough?' Miss Hardbroom said sharply, fixing Mildred with her stern glare.

'No, Miss…' Mildred said and then ran out of things to say in her defence, her anger turned to panic as she realised that her words had not been the wisest of choices.

'If you wish to volunteer to clean it each week then you are certainly going the right way about it!' Miss Hardbroom warned, 'clean the desk Mildred and then take the cleaning equipment back to Mr Blossom and return here'.

Mildred cleaned the desk while Miss Hardbroom stayed exactly where she was, watching each movement intently. Once it was free of dust and glistened slightly in the light of the setting sun, Mildred collected the cleaning things and left the classroom. Luckily, she managed to balance the mop bucket, mop, cleaning sprays, cloths and two dustbin bags full of rubbish and rubble until the end of the corridor, where she was out of HB's ear shot.

Then her juggling skills failed her and she dropped everything, tripping over the mop bucket as it fell. She lay on the floor fully aware that she was soaked in dirty water that was also full of shrinking potion. Within moments she was a fraction of her normal size surrounded by water that was up to her waist. On her right was a white cloth that she thought might look a little like the Himalayas did in size and form.

The mop was disgusting this close up and the smell in the air around her made her feel nauseous. What was she going to do? There was no telling how long it would take the shrinking potion to ware off. It was meant to be sprayed lightly or drunk in very small sips. A bucket full, all be it diluted by water, could nevertheless last all night. She was close to panicking.

'Mildred! Would you like some help?' the voice of Miss Broom-Berry hollered and Mildred jumped about a cm into the air which is a considerable distance when you're the size of a small hand. 'So sorry Mildred', the trainee teacher said quietly which sounded normal volume to Mildred.

'I need to get back to Miss Hardbroom. Can you make me normal size again?' Mildred asked frantically in her squeaky miniature voice.

'Yes, wait here. I have a few potions in my bag, one is a general reversal tonic, it will counter the shrinking potion, I am sure', Miss Broom-Berry said and vanished. She returned moments later and delicately sprayed Mildred with the potion. Mildred returned to her normal size in seconds, the relief visible on her face. 'And now to just', she added zapping Mildred dry, 'there you go'.

'Oh thank you Miss. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't…' Mildred said appreciatively but Miss Broom-Berry interrupted her.

'Nonsense, now you must get back to your detention before you are missed. I will clear up here, where do these things need to go?'

'Back to Mr Blossom, but I can take them', Mildred said wishing more than anything to go back to the potions lab now before HB suspected anything.

'No no, I can return them. You should go before anyone comes to look for you. Don't worry Mildred, I am on your side', Miss Broom-Berry said softly and Mildred was inclined to believe her.

'Thanks, Miss' Mildred said and prepared to head back to the potion's lab. Before she left she added, 'Miss Hardbroom isn't always as bad as she seems, at the end of the third year she actually celebrated the school's victory against a dark magical being called the _Uninvited_. She summoned hats and balloons and allowed me to stand as Head Girl. I gave it to Jadu at the beginning of this year because I needed to focus on my revision. But you see, Miss Hardbroom may shout a lot but she just wants the best from us all. I just wanted you to know that. It is what I remember when I get things wrong', Mildred mumbled before rushing back to detention. She didn't want Miss Broom-Berry getting the wrong impression about how she felt deep down. Sure, right now she disliked HB immensely but she knew that wouldn't last forever, she was bound to do something right eventually.

'Oh, typical Mildred Hubble, the clumsiest fool to ever set foot in Cackle's. And the student's champion. Always there at the right moment to save the school from destruction. No wonder Constance finds it so hard to teach her, one is strict and calculating where the other is emotional and haphazard, but they are both driven to protect and serve. Their bizarre dysfunctional union must be broken for Constance to be truly beaten', Miss Broom-Berry said to herself, finding Mildred's ramblings more than a little amusing. She didn't expect to encounter such loyalty but it was no real obstacle to her. Mildred appeared in all the school reports, she was at the core of this quaint school for the worst and the best of reasons. HB seemed to resent and admire the girl. She was useless and courageous at the same time. 'To gain Mildred Hubble's trust would secure the support of the school and expose Constance's tyranny for what it is', Broom-Berry thought to herself happily.

'Mildred should I ask why you were gone so long?' Miss Hardbroom said curtly, she clearly didn't want to hear the excuse.

'Mr Blossom was…well it took me a while to…' Mildred said thoughtfully, trying to avoid further scrutiny but failing to come up with a snappy answer.

'Oh forget it Mildred. Just sit down, turn to page 78 and make the potion you should have made in class today', Miss Hardbroom said impatiently, she was tired of Mildred's evasive replies. Why wasn't the girl blunt and honest? It would save a lot of wasted time.

Mildred completed the potion surprisingly fast. The relief of not having to reveal the fact that she had covered herself in shrinking potion had spurred her on. Miss Broom-Berry had saved her from a lot of misery and that could not help but make her smile when HB's back was turned.

'It is ready, Miss', Mildred said confidently when she had finished. She regretted her optimism as HB's gaze fixed upon her, instantly convincing her that the potion was bound to be wrong. She felt tiny as the potions teacher stood and walked towards her bench.

'We produced a similar potion in the first year Mildred, do you remember it?' Miss Hardbroom asked coyly.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said and hoped that she wouldn't have to say anymore.

'You were supposed to paint a small amount on your nail and flick your finger to cause a very delicate explosion that eliminated a single bottle. Of course your demonstration didn't go to plan and you destroyed my potion lab', Miss Hardbroom went on in a low, icy tone of voice. 'This experiment will involve you painting an infinitesimal amount of the potion onto your target and a similarly microscopic amount on your nail. It is a more sophisticated way of delivering the explosion as you take out the possibility of missing your target and can retreat to a safe distance before choosing to detonate, so to speak'.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred for a moment to make sure this information had sunk in and that she was being understood. The nervous expression that looked back up at her confirmed at least that the girl was following her.

'I am going to place a plant on my desk. I wish you to use your potion to remove a single leaf. This is your opportunity to show me how much you have progressed since the incident in the first year. Though, after the events of today I am not holding my breath, Mildred, away you go', she said sternly while retreating to a safe distance near to the door.

Mildred was shaking with nerves. She remembered the incident from the first year and the damage she had caused. But, it was HB's reaction to it all that made her shudder with dread. She had almost got her kicked out of the school for good. Mildred concentrated hard on what she was doing as she placed a drop of potion on the plant leaf. The liquid was clear and she wasn't sure if a small slither had plopped on to the leaf below. It wasn't a huge spillage so she decided not to fret about it. She returned to the back of the classroom and painted a small spot onto her nail. She stood back further still and then flicked her finger towards the plant. The leaf she had painted with the potion disintegrated instantly followed immediately by the one directly beneath it.

Mildred knew it had not been perfect but it was cool to watch. That was some serious magic. She wondered how much potion she would need to make Miss Hardbroom disappear and then looked at her form tutor still smiling at the prospect.

'Something amusing you wish to share with me Mildred?' HB demanded sharply.

'Er, no, Miss…nothing, I was just thinking that it is an excellent potion. It is really accurate', Mildred said hastily.

'Yes', Miss Hardbroom said not amused by Mildred's gawky admiration for potent magic, 'it is very accurate, unlike you who managed to remove two leaves instead of one. If your target had been a gangrene limb do you suppose the patient would appreciate any spillages? And if you had spilled any on your shoe, would you still be smiling now?' she asked sternly.

'No, Miss', Mildred said and was instantly deflated.

'I did not think so. You must learn to be more careful Mildred. These mistakes cannot go on. I would like one hundred lines entitled: I must watch what I am doing and concentrate on the finer details in life to avoid causing any more dangerous incidents that result in mayhem. You can start them after you have cleaned your bench off,' Miss Hardbroom said with precision and her usual air of authority.

The potions teacher returned to the front of the class and resumed her previous activity of reading her book. Mildred put everything back in its rightful place in silence. As she moved the plant back to the window she took a moment to observe its leaves. She placed one between her fingers and thought about how powerful the potion was to be able to remove organic matter just as a laser might. She considered how clumsy she was and for the first time realised that her form-tutor was right. This plant bore the minute scars of two explosions when it was only supposed to suffer one. This was a controlled experiment so the consequences were only small. Mildred wondered what that kind of error could result in if it took place in the outside world. When HB wasn't there to prevent her mistakes harming anyone. Magic wasn't a game and she couldn't just cross her fingers and hope for the best. Mildred wondered if she truly was out of her depths and that flourishing moment of doubt chilled her through to her bones.

'Mildred', Miss Hardbroom stated simply, drawing the girl out of her intense thoughts.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred replied in a daze as she tuned into her surroundings once again.

'Is there a particular reason why you have not moved for the last ten minutes and seem to be talking telepathically to a plant? You are still clutching one of its leaves in your hand!' She said with genuine puzzlement and a dose of irritation.

'I was thinking, Miss', Mildred said simply.

'Anything you wish to share?' Her form-tutor asked in annoyance.

'No, Miss', Mildred said deciding that she would never feel it necessary to tell Miss Hardbroom that she thought she might be right. Apart from anything else HB always thought that she was right and probably wouldn't be impressed that Mildred had only selected to agree with her on this one occasion.

'So this is your response to my words of caution. To stand and daydream in front of me!' Miss Hardbroom said fiercely.

'Sorry Miss, I was thinking about what you said', Mildred replied weakly, trying to avoid any more confrontation.

'I sincerely hope that is true, Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said but it was clear that she had believed the explanation because she had stopped shouting and the anger in her eyes had dissipated leaving them staring intently at the young witch.

'I will start my lines', Mildred said softly, she was beginning to tire after a very long day and was now staring at the floor, feeling sorry for herself.

'You may do the lines in your own time Mildred and bring them to class on Friday', Miss Hardbroom said plainly recognising the fact that perhaps Mildred had done enough for one day. It was not like her to be lenient but there was something in the girl's expression that looked vulnerable.

'But…' Mildred began and then realised it was probably best to just nod politely.

'Knowing when to be quiet can be very advantageous. In light of your hard work when cleaning and the fact that you made the potion correctly, you may go,' Miss Hardbroom said clearly.

'Yes, Miss,' Mildred said and felt her body relax from all the strain of trying to find the right words and do everything the right and proper way.

'Off you go then!' she snapped as the girl stared up at her. 'Get some sleep tonight so you can set a good example in class tomorrow. I expect your behaviour to be greatly improved', she added with a less than subtle threatening undertone.

Mildred scurried out of the class without another word. That was one detention she was thankful to be leaving early. Miss Hardbroom had been worse on her this year than any other, right from the outset. She thought that stepping down as Head Girl might have appeased her but it had just angered her when Jadu stepped up and immediately set up a council of student representatives so every witch had a voice. In potions class HB had come down on her even harder when she didn't know the answers to her questions. Her friends joked that the potions teacher was on a mission to set a record for the number of times you can shout at someone in one class just for being themselves. Mildred knew they had a point. She was shouted at for being clumsy and having a bad memory neither of which she had any control over. It was just who she was.

Suddenly, Mildred wasn't happy with who she was. HB clearly didn't think that young girls who were clumsy and had bad memories had any place training to become a witch. And Mildred feared that she was right. Great witches didn't drop things, fall over mop buckets, knock things off shelves and act carelessly during experiments that contain powerful magic. She wasn't sure she could do this anymore. She didn't have the energy to stand up to that woman when she didn't really believe in herself anymore. It may have taken over three years, but HB was close to breaking her once and for all. Mildred was beginning to give up, her reputation as the worst witch in school resting heavy on her weary shoulders.

'So you survived then?' Enid said plunging into Mildred's room shortly after she got back.

'Barely', Mildred said reluctantly.

'Hey Millie, how was it?' Maud asked as she followed Enid into the room.

'Usual', Mildred said bluntly.

'Are you alright?' Maud asked concerned.

'Ye, it has just been a long day, that's all', Mildred said feeling bad because she didn't really want to talk about it.

'Maud and I saw Broom-Berry getting a book out of the library. It was something to do with seeker potions so maybe that is what we will be doing with her. I always wanted to learn those', Enid said with more excitement for a class than she usually had. Mildred knew it was forced and entirely for her own benefit.

'Course you did', Maud said mockingly, coming to the same conclusion as Mildred had.

'What! I have', Enid said grumpily as her friends raised their eyebrows in disbelief at her.

'Enid you don't enjoy anything that takes place in a classroom and you said once before, where is the fun in finding things with magic, you said it was lazy!' Mildred said lightening up at Enid's expense. 'I saw Miss Broom-Berry earlier as well. I fell over with the mop bucket and landed in a pool of water mixed with shrinking potion', Mildred said pausing as Maud and Enid suppressed their giggles. 'If it wasn't for her I would probably have had to trek back to HB in miniature and even then she would probably have stood on me without realising', Mildred said and shuddered at the possibility. Maud and Enid could not help but laugh out loud now.

'And BB just happened to be there did she?' Enid said sceptically, finally pulling herself out of fits of laughter.

'What, you think she stalked the corridors waiting for me to drop everything I was carrying and shrink myself. Am I really that predictable?' Mildred said in disbelief.

'No, that does sound unlikely now you've put it that way,' Enid conceded grudgingly.

'I am telling you she saved me from…well HB was fuming as it was, I don't want to think about how she would have reacted to another accident. BB turned me back to normal size and then dried me just by zapping me with her fingers. I wouldn't be surprised if she is as powerful as HB is!' Mildred said and she wasn't disguising her admiration for the woman.

'I thought earlier we decided that she couldn't be trusted', Maud said, forever the voice of reason.

'Ye we did and that kind of magic is not normal. I am telling you trainee witches should not be as powerful as HB. She practises everyday. Why would BB choose to be a teacher if she has that much ability already? She could go straight into the Witches Council, or teach at college level!' Enid said passionately, there was something about Miss Broom-Berry that didn't make sense to her at all.

'So, why did HB choose to be a teacher?' Mildred asked Enid.

'She is different. She likes tradition and Cackle's is steeped in history. She develops her magic within these walls because she craves the isolation and routine that comes with it. Plus, she certainly had a strict upbringing that she wishes to take out on you Mildred. It completes her', Enid said grinning.

'She's right though Millie. Hardbroom wouldn't fit anywhere else. Broom-Berry hasn't got anything holding her back and yet she chooses to become a potions teacher. Potions isn't exactly one of the most versatile magical practises, is it?' Maud added still as unsure of Miss Broom-Berry as Enid was.

'Well it helped rescue me today. And so did she. If you ask me she would probably make a good potions teacher. I for one am looking forward to a break from Miss high and mighty Hardbroom,' Mildred said and her friends decided to give her the final say on this one. They appreciated that from Mildred's perspective things would look a little differently.

'So, one hour of potions to get through tomorrow, a dreaded PE lesson and a loopy double dose of Chanting. Let's hope Miss Bat has been at her herbal remedies again so we can talk for two hours straight to Jadu about what we dislike about Cackle's Academy,' Enid said hopefully.

'Oh I hope she doesn't decide to have a nap on the piano again, every time she moved I shot out of my skin thinking she had woken up', Maud said apprehensively.

'That's because you need to learn to relax. You're always worried about getting caught when all you should be worried about is what to tell her when she does wake up. If she believes what you tell her then she will carry on merrily. Then there's no need to worry about her waking up because you have a plan ready!' Enid explained casually.

'Oh yes, and telling her that she set us the task of becoming one with our surroundings and blending in with our environment was a perfect plan was it?'

'I thought it was!' Enid said honestly.

'Enid, I had to pretend I was a curtain pole for the rest of the class!' Maud said bluntly. 'Every time I rested my arms she said I had broken the connection again and the essence had washed out of me. In order to understand the curtain poll I must feel its shape and role within the room!'

'That's because you didn't think as quick as the rest of us. I had a great time floating about as though I was air. And Mildred enjoyed a nice lay down as she blended in seamlessly with the floor', Enid said laughing at Maud's expense.

'Well can you at least tell me what you're going to say to her the next time she wakes up so I can be prepared? I would rather not hold hands with Ethel who stupidly picked curtains when she knew I had already said curtain poll' Maud said, still bitter about her experience in Chanting class from last week.

'At least you didn't have to wiggle about. The look on Ethel's face after Miss Bat told her to loosen up, it was priceless', Mildred said laughing at the memory.

'Yes I suppose it was kind of worth it for that', Maud conceded and then yawned widely. 'Well I am going to get into bed, night Millie, see you in the morning.'

'Night Maud', Mildred said pleasantly, her friends had certainly cheered her up.

'Ye me too, hope tomorrow is a better day, night Mil', Enid said and followed Maud out.

'Hope so, Night Enid' Mildred said.

Mildred laid on her bed thinking about the day she had just survived. It was another day out of the way. She wished she didn't have to see them like that. Just once she would like to get through a day and feel proud of herself. She doubted that would happen anytime soon if HB had anything to do with it though. She was exhausted and fed up of thinking about that woman so she curled over and blew out her candle pre-empting a visit from her form tutor to demand lights out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Broom-Berry steps into HB's shoes

It was Tuesday, the last day Miss Hardbroom had the fourth years until the day of the assessment. The girls had grumbled their way through a PE class with Miss Drill who had noted their reluctance to just about everything she asked of them. They were then forced to learn a new chant by Miss Bat who was wide awake and extremely alert for once, demanding each girl to sing in turn so she could give them a suitable vocal part. They left Chanting feeling drained and sick of the new tune that they had now done to death.

They arrived at potions cranky and distracted which Miss Hardbroom picked up on immediately. She pursued her usual tactic of zero tolerance, demanding their full concentration throughout her class. As the potions teacher entered the Staff room at the end of the day it was clear that the hour had dragged just as much for her as it had for the girls.

'Those fourth years get worse, Miss Cackle. They have no respect for classroom etiquette, constantly talking and laughing and refusing to focus on any given task. It is like they are going backwards. I think they are more disruptive now then they were in their first year!' she said in a loud, exasperated voice.

'Perhaps they are just distracted by the prospect of a different teacher taking them tomorrow', Miss Cackle suggested gently.

Miss Hardbroom ignored this comment. She was certain that the girls would relish a break from her and that is what she hated more than anything. They were probably looking forward to it immensely, the chance to act up and cause trouble while she was powerless to stop them.

'And Mildred Hubble! She would not be quiet. Every time I turned my back I heard her voice asking me if she was doing something correctly, checking she had the right amounts, or wanting to know some other ridiculous detail that I had already gone over with the whole class beforehand,' she went on, venting her frustrations on her headmistress.

'At least she was making an effort to get things right', Miss Cackle said recognising the fact that Mildred was probably acting out of character for a reason.

'You think! You were not there Miss Cackle, it was a deliberate attempt to undermine me and disrupt the flow of the class', Miss Hardbroom snapped.

'Well, perhaps it is best that you do have some time apart from the fourth years', Miss Cackle said kindly.

'Well you are certainly welcome to them Miss Broom-Berry' she said turning her attentions to the other woman in the room. 'You will have to be strict and firm or they will run riot. Don't let Mildred say anything at all if you can help it and keep on top of their whispering. That is when they stir up trouble. I have seen it three years running. Around this time of year, they aim to cause mischief and a trainee teacher is just what they need to get away with plotting it under our noses!' Miss Hardbroom warned her, anger and intensity burning the air between them as she glared at her temporary replacement.

'I will keep them in line', Miss Broom-Berry said in a similarly intense tone of voice.

'I am sure they will be fine, Miss Hardbroom. Have some tea. It is not as though you will be going anywhere. You will be close at hand should Miss Broom-Berry need you', Miss Cackle said, trying to ease her deputy's mood.

'Be sure not to underestimate them. Any show of weakness and they will walk all over you!' Miss Hardbroom said directly to Miss Broom-Berry.

'I am grateful for the warning Miss Hardbroom but I assure you I shall keep a firm eye on them and as Miss Cackle says, I can call on you should I need your support' Miss Broom-Berry said delicately to settle the potions teacher down, as Miss Cackle had attempted to do.

'Yes, well, of course I will be here should you need. You may report to me at the end of each day if you feel inclined to', Miss Hardbroom said feeling slightly less wound up by the prospect of the fourth years escaping her supervision for two whole days.

'I will be happy to keep you informed of their progress,' Miss Broom-Berry said pleasantly, 'now if you will excuse me I would like to go over my lesson plans before getting an early night'.

Miss Cackle smiled at her appreciatively for reducing her deputy's fears, 'of course Miss Broom-Berry, and the very best of luck for tomorrow', the headmistress said.

'Goodnight, Miss Hardbroom', Miss Broom-Berry said authoritatively, sounding as though she were a regular feature in the Staff Room.

Miss Hardbroom didn't reply but she did manage to nod her head momentarily to acknowledge her.

'I hope she knows what the fourth years are capable of…If not, she soon will do', Miss Hardbroom said ominously, almost as though Miss Broom-Berry were going to war tomorrow.

'I am sure she will do fine. Try to relax, Miss Hardbroom, the rest will do you good', Miss Cackle said soothingly.

'hmph', Miss Hardbroom announced, 'good evening Miss Cackle' she said before leaving the Staff room herself.

'Good night', Miss Cackle called after her and knew that she would be more wound up than ever until she had control of her potions lab back. She didn't like others stepping on her territory. Miss Cackle knew that her fears over rebellion were second to her fears for their education. She had a precise itinerary for their learning and any disruption to that caused her to fret.

It was the morning of their first lesson with Miss Broom-Berry and most of the girls were looking bright and cheerful. The woman in black that stood before them was wearing a smile and that was not usual when they were faced with someone else who wore similar attire.

'Good morning class' Miss Broom-Berry said cheerfully from the front of the room.

'Good morning, Miss', the girls said back in their forced, monotone voices.

'Well we are learning seeker spells today which means we will spend half the lesson in here and half outdoors. I do not see the point in finding anything in a classroom when we have the outdoors to make it more interesting', the teacher said brightly.

The girls looked at each other and smiled at the prospect of escaping the castle for an hour or so.

'Right then as I am sure you are all aware a seeker spell can be spoken and often is my many witches who had learned the incantation. For the purposes of this class we will be looking at the approach that involves using a potion. Please turn to page 103 in your potions book' she said and waited for them to open their books and find the right page.

'Now then you will make up the potion that is on this page ensuring that you make enough to fill a small vile. Then I would like you to pick an item out of the room or select one of your own possessions to take outside for the experiment. Away you go', she said simply hoping that would be enough information to get them started.

They instantly got to their feet and began collecting ingredients from the front of the class. A gentle banter arose between the girls but it was only a light hum that stayed respectful of their temporary potions teacher. Miss Broom-Berry watched them as they smiled and conversed with one another. In truth, she would never have been allowed to breath a word during her classes, but for some reason she didn't object to their happy faces right now. Talking amongst themselves seemed to make them feel content in their surroundings.

As she watched them gathering what they needed she caught sight of Mildred who seemed to have slipped into a trance. The girl was obviously not in tune with what was going on around her, her thoughts were elsewhere. As she observed her movements she saw her pull out an Aloe Vera leaf as though it was not attached to anything else. In no time she had pulled the whole plant out of its pot and it was tumbling towards the floor with the pot following after.

Miss Broom-Berry vanished and re-appeared with outstretched arms, to catch the falling plant and pot. She held the plant intact and returned it to its pot that she had caught between two fingers. Mildred stood looking at her in shock.

'The Aloe Vera shoots need to be cut off at their base, Mildred' Miss Broom-Berry told the girl simply before cutting one off for her.

'Sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to, I didn't realise they were…attached', Mildred said feeling like a complete idiot.

'Well you do now don't you', Miss Broom-Berry said pleasantly.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said tentatively still expecting to be shouted at. 'Thanks, Miss, that was incredible' she added when Miss Broom-Berry just smiled at her.

'I am sure you will be able to do just as I did one day Mildred. It is really just a matter of practise, now get back to your place with your ingredients', she said cheerily.

Mildred returned to her bench and looked at Maud in disbelief. Maud returned her surprised expression by raising her eyebrows in sheer disbelief.

'Now that you have your ingredients I expect the rest to be carried out in silence please girls', Miss Broom-Berry requested in a tone not dissimilar to Miss Hardbroom's.

The girls fell silent and concentrated on their potions.

'Did she just say please?' Mildred whispered to Maud.

'Sounded like it!' Maud agreed.

'First one I have ever heard uttered in this classroom', Mildred said.

'Quiet Mildred! You will not remember what you are doing unless you focus', Miss Broom-Berry said clearly. Her tone was mild considering that was Mildred's second error of the day.

'Best make sure it's not the last', Maud whispered, referring to their previous conversation.

The girls got on with their potion and Mildred seemed to know what she was doing. She felt more inclined to work hard and was even feeling relaxed and happy with her efforts. They finished their potion at the same time as the rest of the class and Miss Broom-Berry had them pour it into a vile and follow her outside.

They walked the short distance to the lake, each pair carrying an item they had picked in class to take with them. Mildred wondered how many times Miss Hardbroom had seen her about to drop something and done nothing. Could she actually have prevented some of her mistakes from happening? Mildred knew the answer to this. Yes. Miss Hardbroom liked her to make mistakes so that she could tell her off and punish her, she would probably call it character building. Didn't feel like that to Mildred, besides she was still exactly the same as when she arrived at Cackle's!

'Right then girls. The process is simple now, provided you have made the potions correctly. You will take a leaf and dip it in the potion. Then you will use it to paint one stripe on the object you have brought with you. Your partner will hide the object somewhere in the outskirts of the woods and then return back here. Let's do that first before I show you the next stage of this approach', Miss Broom-Berry said confidently as she addressed the girls.

It was as though the trainee teacher had been teaching all her life. She was at ease in front of them and obviously knew the procedure back to front.

'She is like a nice version of HB, it's eerie', Enid said as she passed Mildred in the woods while they were hiding their objects.

'It is not eerie, it is just so much different to what we are use to. Besides, would you rather have HB?' Mildred said puzzled by her friend's odd dislike of Broom-Berry.

'Mmmmm, HB verses BB. It's a close one' Enid said pondering the question. Mildred was even more surprised when she gave it so much thought. 'One scares the hell out of me and the other gives me the creeps. I guess I can live with BB since she does shout less but don't come crying to me when we find out that she is hiding something', Enid said finally.

'What could she possibly be hiding? She is just nice, that's what has you confused', Mildred said still convinced that Enid was being dramatic.

'Well I always support you when you have odd feelings about people. The least you can do is keep it in mind. I don't trust her, so neither should you yet', Enid said, stopping to look at Mildred to emphasise her point.

'Oh ok. You have always supported my hunches I suppose. I will stay alert. But, I am also going to enjoy not being shouted at and maybe learn something other than how to mop up spillages for a change', Mildred reasoned.

'You always have cleaning as a fall back option', Enid said in mock seriousness.

'Very funny,' Mildred frowned as the girls hastened their walk back to the others.

As they left their hidden objects, they didn't see Ethel sweep in from behind them and pick up Mildred's chosen object, an old metal key. She quickly placed it in the reeds at the edge of the lake and returned to Drusilla.

'Right then girls, I take it everyone is back. Now in your pairs you will retrieve your objects. Take your leafs and dab a little of the potion onto the back of your hands. Though you could not see it on the objects as you left them in the woods the potion will now glow green as it is doing on your hands. The glow will reach out gently towards your object, almost to a point, like an arrow. Just follow these directions and it will take you straight to it. Let the person who did not hide it lead. Away you go', Miss Broom-Berry said encouragingly.

'Ah Ruby Cherry-tree isn't it?' Miss Broom-Berry asked, looking at Ruby.

'Yes, Miss', Ruby replied mystified by the fact that the potion on her hand was pointing at Jadu.

'It seems that Jadu must have caught the potion on the object she hid. She will have a green patch on her somewhere', the teacher explained calmly.

'Yes, Miss, it is on her side', Ruby said and Jadu looked worried.

'Don't worry, erm..J…'

'Jadu, Miss'

'Ah yes Jadu of course', Miss Broom-Berry said lightly, 'do not worry the seeker will still work. All you have to do Ruby is place the back of your hand on that mark. It will neutralise it and allow the potion to pick out the other target', she said with precision.

'It has gone, Miss, the mark has stopped glowing', Ruby announced and then began following her hand into the wood.

Mildred and Maud were soon to encounter their own problem. As they followed the directions, Mildred began to question their potion,

'Oh no Maud, I didn't go this way. I hid it over there', she said pointing in the other direction.

'Well we will have to follow this and see where it takes us,' Maud said resigned to the fact that they had probably got another potion wrong for reasons best not mentioned.

The directions took them to the waters edge and they looked at the pond feeling extremely dejected. They thought they might have got this one right. Mildred had concentrated far more than was usual and she hadn't dropped anything or put in any extra ingredients by mistake.

'What is wrong, girls?' Miss Broom-Berry asked as she appeared behind them.

'It is pointing into the lake, Miss, and I didn't hide it anywhere near here', Mildred said despondently.

'That is odd. Even if the potion had been done incorrectly there are only so many outcomes and it is highly unlikely that the potion on your hands would have lit up at all. What did you hide, Mildred?' the teacher asked thoughtfully.

'A key, Miss. It was an old rusty one,' Mildred replied.

'Ok, I will use a seeker spell to find it without the potion and see if we can get to the bottom of this', Miss Broom-Berry said sternly and then voiced the incantation in a silky clear voice.

'That's impressive' Maud whispered to Mildred.

'It's more than impressive. HB would have just given us detention and an essay on why it was wrong to lose rusty keys', Mildred said and smiled at Maud. It was nice having someone that listened for a change.

Maud could not help but nod her head in agreement and watched as a rusty key floated out of the water and into Miss Broom-Berry's hands. The potion on both Mildred and Maud's hands stretched towards the key which was still glowing green despite having been under water. Miss Broom-Berry touched it to both of their hands to neutralise the magical connection but was intrigued when the key kept glowing and pointed towards the woods.

'Let us see why this key does not believe it has been found', Miss Broom-Berry said with a menacing tone to her voice.

Mildred and Maud looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

'Someone must have moved it!' Mildred explained following BB's chain of thought.

'I bet I know who', Maud said enthralled by the events that were unfolding before her.

The key drew them back to Ethel who was stood trying to rub a green patch off her hand and had simply transferred it to her skirt.

'You will not be able to get rid of that evidence, Ethel Hallow', Miss Broom-Berry announced sharply as they approached her, 'I take it you have been reunited with your object?'

'Yes, Miss. I must have caught something else at some point and I can't remove it', Ethel said as innocently as possible.

'Let me see', Miss Broom-Berry snapped holding out the key towards Ethel. 'Well, it seems that you caught something with your gripping fingers, Ethel. How very clumsy of you!' She said with as much derision as HB often found appropriate in these situations. The teacher used the key to neutralise the marks on Ethel's hand and skirt which proved that it was the object she had come into contact with. The key continued to glow.

'Now we shall trace it back to where you hid it originally, Mildred', Miss Broom-Berry said decisively. They found a green mark beneath two leaves and Mildred recognised the nearby tree that she had been drawn to when hiding the key.

'Yes, that's where I hid it', Mildred exclaimed and looked with annoyance at Ethel. She wondered how many things she got wrong in potions class were because of her stupid tricks.

'It certainly is, Mildred. The potion cannot lie, unlike people', Miss Broom-Berry said and shot Ethel a stern look. 'Everyone back to the clearing now please', she said loudly to reach the rest of the class.

'Ethel nearly ruined it. What if she hadn't got any of the potion on herself. She would probably have told HB that I messed up', Mildred said still agitated by her classmates vindictiveness towards her.

'At least BB gave us the benefit of the doubt. Today is our lucky day', Maud said just relieved that being friends with Mildred hadn't got her in trouble again.

'Yes that's true, Enid will have to come round to her after this', Mildred said more to herself than anyone else.

'Right then girls I hope you appreciate how thorough a seeker potion can be and how in some circumstances it is the preferred option. You can use it to mark anything in your house, or any of your school belongings. Just label and store the potion and then it is ready if you ever need to locate something that has gone missing. The potion does not have any adverse effects on any objects. It just sits transparently like clear nail varnish until it is activated and then glows green, as you have just seen,' Miss Broom-Berry said to the group that had gathered around her attentively.

'Can you use it after robberies, Miss?' Ruby asked.

'Yes, it has been used many times over for that precise reason. People tend to use it on valuable items and a few years back there was a case in Scotland when a violin was stolen out of a conservatory. It was worth £86,800 and was found in a neighbour's shed by the Witches Council Bureau of Investigation, using that exact potion,' Miss Broom-Berry explained casually and then waited for the astonished gasps, not so much at the violin's retrieval but at its value.

'That will be all for your potion's class today then girls. Be sure to review the potion in your own time as you will be tested on it during my Friday assessment', Miss Broom-Berry said, appealing to them to be prepared for her own sake by the end of the week. She was pleased to see nodding and smiling faces but when she considered who she was filling in for she was not surprised by their support.

'You may go to break. Ethel you shall be joining me in detention at seven tonight for moving Mildred and Maud's object', she said clearly.

'Miss?' Ethel said in shock.

'Do not, Miss, me Ethel Hallow. Attempting to make another pupil look bad and interfering in their experiment. Count yourself lucky that I am not sending you to Miss Cackle. I will see you at seven sharp. Now get out of my sight', she said in a low threatening tone. Her demeanour had changed in an instant. She looked tall and intimidating. Her glare was fixed on Ethel who shrank away from her quickly and all but ran back to the castle.

The other girls discussed the incident in length and found it very amusing on the whole. The only person that looked worried was Enid who thought that BB had looked far too comfortable administering punishments.

'No worse than HB would have been!' Mildred argued passionately.

'HB is always strict and severe, that is who she is, she barely flinches when she is delivering lesson plans or sending someone to Cackle's office. It is all done in the same ruthless manor because that's her. Don't you get it? She is honest, she wears who she is for everyone to see and she never changes!' Enid retorted, beginning to tire of trying to explain herself.

'So what's your point?' Mildred asked flippantly, failing to see what HB had to do with Ethel having detention.

'Broom-Berry changed completely when she put Ethel in her place. She didn't just put a mask on, she fell naturally into a totally different personality. She was threatening and shot Ethel down with ease. Almost as though she felt at home being blunt and intimidating!' Enid said and she felt more certain of her gut feeling about this stranger than ever.

'So you think her kind side is an act? She is just putting it on so she will pass on Friday and actually she is another Hardbroom in the making', Maud stated simply.

'Maybe. Oh I don't know. Why not just mirror HB if she teaches in the same style, she would pass her assessment easily with that approach. I just feel like she is distant, superficial. How can we possibly know what she is really like?' Enid said trying a different approach.

'She is right there Mildred. It could just be a performance,' Maud suggested.

'Oh so someone is actually nice to me and gives me a bit of encouragement and it's all an act is it? It's just too hard to believe that anyone would want to help me or just be kind to me for once. Ethel got what was coming to her and you should be pleased it wasn't me for a change. Why can't you just be glad and stop making out that she is some kind of fraud who is just using us. Maybe I don't mind being used!' Mildred said and stormed off so that she could be on her own.

'Well that was odd, please tell me you understand what I was getting at,' Enid pleaded with her friend.

'Don't worry she will come round when she realises that we are just looking out for her. BB has been nothing but nice to us today and despite all that I still get a funny feeling about her. That name is too pleasant and so is she. I am on your side for once, god help me,' Maud said honestly with a small smile.

'Are you up for an after hours library visit?' Enid asked.

'Oh I don't know. You know how they normally end!'

'We get caught. I know, but we will just have to be more careful. We need to do some digging, for the sake of our friend and because I have a funny feeling', Enid said.

'Well I always go with Mildred's daft plans, so I suppose I can't really say no', Maud said wishing she could say 'no' right now.

'I think we should check with Mil before we go, she might have thought things through', Enid added.

'Ok, meet you in Millie's room at eleven then,' Maud said and the anxiety was already creeping into her expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Missing details

As Mildred stormed away from her friends she quickly ran out of corridor to march down. They were supposed to be outside in the courtyard getting their fifteen minutes of fresh air but she had rushed into the castle to find some unoccupied space. She was suddenly aware that she shouldn't be walking around inside and began searching for a suitable place to hide until the end of break. If she hadn't got so angry at Enid's relentless suspicion she would have realised that she was breaking school rules. Not that she spent much time abiding by them if she was being honest with herself.

Miss Broom-Berry wasn't false, she was just being supportive. She recognised Mildred as someone who needed a little help occasionally and so what if she just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Well every time Mildred had needed her since her arrival. That did seem a little odd now that she thought about it. Broom-Berry had helped her when she had shrunk herself, had caught the Aloe Vera plant and appeared behind Maud and her on the edge of the lake when they were at a loss at what to do. Almost as though she had been watching them. But why?

Mildred's thoughts came to an abrupt end as the voice of someone she could have lived without hearing right now startled her back into reality with a loud thud.

'Mildred Hubble, what are you doing indoors during break?' Miss Hardbroom snapped.

Mildred was about to lie unconvincingly by producing a plausible excuse. Then she realised she didn't have one. In fact, she never had one despite being in these exact circumstances some 20-30 times every term. She looked at the flawless image of annoyance her form-tutor had become and decided, yes Enid was right, she was obvious and clear and completely honest with how she felt and what she thought of you. Maybe honesty was the best response to that.

'Well!' Miss Hardbroom demanded impatiently.

'I had a row with my friends and I just wanted to be on my own', Mildred said clearly.

Miss Hardbroom could not hide her surprise at such a frank response. She believed Mildred which was a rare occurrence in itself since the girl made a habit of lying to her.

'Well you cannot just wander down corridors. Go and sit in your next class quietly', Miss Hardbroom said, still irritated at stumbling across Mildred in the first place. But, she appreciated the need for space and the girl's expression suggested that she required some at that precise moment.

'Yes, Miss,' Mildred said in disbelief. She wasn't where she should be and yet she hadn't got lines, or detention, or an essay to write.

'And Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said as she was about to walk away.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred replied bracing herself for another reprimand.

'I expect you to be honest whenever I ask you a question from now on. I know what you look like when you are telling the truth now', she said with a small smirk and then walked away.

Mildred shuddered at the thought of having to tell HB exactly what was on her mind the next time she was caught out of bounds. After a seconds consideration she decided that it was probably for the best that honesty was held as a last resort. There was such a thing as too much honesty after all.

Mildred went and sat in the chanting classroom, they had a single lesson with Miss Bat before an afternoon with Miss Cackle doing spells. As she was sat thinking about her lucky escape from Miss Hardbroom and what had driven her to pace down the corridors she heard someone's voice in the distance. It was odd because it seemed to be hushed and drifted gently in the air quite unlike any of the usual sounds that filled the school. Mildred got to her feet instantly intrigued over where the voice was coming from.

She followed it to the library and stood outside of a closed door beginning to make out pieces of a conversation. One voice was quite clear while the other sounded distant and broken, she couldn't quite make it out.

'I have memorised each room and every corridor. I know the girls abilities or should I say lack of…..' Miss Broom-Berry all but whispered, '…no…I realise that and I assure you they are no threat to me. The rest of the staff are still as you described them so there is no-one to interfere with my plans…' she said pausing while the other voice responded. To Mildred's dismay the message was too quiet for her to hear. 'Her days of mocking us both will come to a swift end. Everything is in place…' again a short pause as the other person responded, 'I will act when I choose to, it is not your decision. I must go', Miss Broom-Berry said abruptly clearly flustered by the other person's comments.

Mildred heard a noise as something was moved and then Miss Broom-Berry's footsteps as she marched to the door. Mildred gasped and hid around the corner hoping that the trainee teacher would head in the other direction. As she strode away Mildred sighed in relief and then gathered her nerves so she could go into the library to see what the source of the other voice was.

She went in and couldn't see anything unusual on first appearances. She pondered the last time she actually went into the library to get a book while consciously taking in her surroundings. It was highly likely that she never had. That made it very difficult to notice any changes. She had never realised that it was literally full to the brim of books, so many books. Of course she knew it was a library but now she knew why Miss Hardbroom had looked at her with scorn when she had said there wasn't anything useful in it for her project last term.

She was very aware that chanting would start at any minute and she really couldn't be late. Adrenaline was pumping through her body as she looked frantically for any sign of something out of the ordinary. There wasn't enough time now and her lack of focus wasn't helping her at all. She turned to leave, giving up on finding the source of the voice. She had plenty to tell her friends at any rate and just the thought of that almost tripped her up as she raced for the door.

What she didn't see was the crystal ball perched on top of one of the bookcases and the chair that was free of dust and had left small scrape marks on the floor where it had been moved. Miss Broom-Berry had been talking to someone by way of that magical portal, the question was, who?

Mildred pulled open the library door in a hurry to get to the Chanting class that was set to begin in approximately three minutes. There really was no need to rush but she did just in case her friends had arrived early.

'Why Mildred, what a pleasant surprise!' Miss Hardbroom said sarcastically. She was stood with her arms folded and had clearly been waiting for the door to be opened.

'Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said in surprise. This was a very bad place for her to be found in. She wasn't sat quietly in class and she had no idea what to say to her.

'Yes, a very astute observation' she added with extra derision and flare than normal, 'I see you have got over your disagreement with your friends and have found the energy to visit the library. As I ask you what you are doing here Mildred, be sure to search deeply and find me that impossibly plausible reason behind your actions!' she finished with an icy tone.

Mildred looked up at her with a familiar trepidation. She didn't know enough to tell the truth, it would sound ludicrous. Miss Broom-Berry was talking to herself about some plans that sounded sinister but the details are sketchy and the other voice in the room doesn't seem to belong to anyone, perhaps she is a ventriloquist. No, honesty was not the way to go here. On the other hand the trainee teacher had clearly been assessing everyone's magical abilities or some other skills only witches are likely to have! It was also likely that she was talking about HB when she referred to a person mocking them. Did she plan to bring HB's career to a swift end? Maybe she was a member of the witches' council!

'Come on Mildred, we both know how this is going to end', Miss Hardbroom said sharply. Mildred suddenly realised that she was standing there with her mouth open, daydreaming right in front of the very person who detested her for doing that so often.

'I thought I heard something so I came to see if I could see anyone. There was no-one there so I was heading back to class', Mildred said attempting a half truth but finding it hard to look straight at the piercing glare that was staring back at her.

'That is feeble even for you, Mildred. Why did you have to go in and close the door behind you?' Miss Hardbroom asked carefully, leading Mildred into a dead end as she always did when presented her with a false statement.

'I…I…I am sorry Miss Hardbroom I should not have been in there', Mildred said weakly, realising that she could not help but avoid the question. She wished she was brave enough to tell her the truth but past experience warned her that HB would not understand. Mildred Hubble was not to be trusted because she had an over active imagination and a tendency to find drama in the most mundane situation. She could hear her form-mistresses voice from the last time she tried to tell them the school was in danger.

'I will find out what you were up to in there, Mildred, and when I do I will go straight to Miss Cackle. Twice I find you where you should not be and you still dare to lie to me. You will write a 3000 word essay for Friday on why we have school rules to prevent you from walking around the corridors and entering rooms unsupervised. You can bring me 200 lines at the end of the school day entitled 'I must not lie to my form-tutor about where I have been and what I have been up to because I am running out of chances and she is quickly running out of patience'. Now get to class and if I see you doing one more thing that you shouldn't be doing today, I will make sure that you are confined to your room for the entire weekend. Do I make myself clear?' she said crossly.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred muttered devastated by all the extra work she had just been given for simply being curious. And curious about something that sounded dangerous for the school. If she was ever likely to be believed she would go to Miss Cackle and blurt it all out now. Miss Hardbroom would laugh her out of the school though. Mildred was finding it very hard to tolerate HB right now. If Broom-Berry was after her, and from what she had heard that seemed fairly likely, Mildred wasn't sure she was altogether dismayed by the prospect.

It was not until the final bell of the school day that Mildred finally got chance to talk to Maud and Enid about what she had overheard. They had been quiet and distant after her short outburst during break. As they left the classroom Mildred grabbed them both and pulled them to one side.

'Listen, I know I was a bit short with you earlier, and I am sorry. You were right Enid, Miss Broom-Berry isn't all that she seems. Let's get to dinner so I can tell you what I overheard today', Mildred said totally relieved by the fact that she could finally let go of what she had been burning to tell them since break.

'You've changed your tune', Enid said accusingly, still bitter from earlier.

'Oh come on Enid, just drop it. Mildred's too excited for it to be anything trivial. Do you want to know or not?' Maud asked simply.

'Oh fine, let's get a move on then', Enid said as her mood vanished and she followed her friend with fresh intrigue.

Mildred explained what she had heard to Enid and Maud as quietly as she could in the Great Hall as they picked at their plates of lumpy mash and chewy liver with watery onion gravy.

'What is she planning?' Maud asked suspiciously. 'Why would anyone need to know the layout of the classrooms and corridors?'

'What about a burglary?' Enid speculated.

'No, she is after someone…I think', Mildred said staring at part of the table, 'someone who has mocked her in some way.'

'It has to be HB and the other person already knows the all of the Staff, didn't you say. Who would know them all?' Enid asked.

'Oh gosh, what about Miss Cackle's twin sister. Maybe they were meaning her. Agatha thinks the school should be hers!' Mildred said convinced by the assumptions she had just thought up.

Maud looked up at her in horror, she remembered the last time they attempted to take back the school and it was a close call then. 'If they have had someone on the inside!' she said shocked by the idea.

'Then they will be better prepared. That's what she was saying; there is no-one capable of stopping her. Perhaps she meant HB as well when she said that. We have all seen what she is capable of!' Mildred said as everything sunk into place.

'Yes, but isn't Agatha being watched by the Witches Council?' Enid said troubled by this theory.

'Yes, but Miss Broom-Berry clearly isn't. Agatha doesn't even need to be in the same country as long as she can communicate with her inside witch,' Maud said filling with anxiety as the danger they were all in became clear.

'If that is even her real name! I bet it isn't!' Enid said annoyed that she hadn't looked into that woman and done something earlier.

'No that's true. If we can challenge her name then we will have something to go to Miss Cackle with', Mildred said, her brain ticking fast.

'Way ahead of you', Enid said thrilled to finally have something useful to add, 'we were going to look in the book of witches surnames. There are not that many and it shows you what date they were last used. I have not heard of a Broom-Berry in my life and neither has Ethel. She was ranting earlier about it probably not even being a proper witch's title like Hallow. She is not BB's biggest fan right now and she said something about writing to her father. Any name with Broom in has to be in the book because it is a pure witch title', Enid said and couldn't help but grin again at Ethel being put in detention.

'So midnight library trip then', Mildred said with excitement. 'Though I really really can't get caught. HB found me walking down the corridor and then in the library at break. I think I am well into third strike and your out territory so we best be careful', she added and tried to look serious. She really wasn't that bothered. It looked like the school was in trouble, her thoughts were a million miles away from what HB would do to her if she found her that evening. The only way to escape a life of constant worry and regret was to avoid thinking about things through too deeply. It wouldn't change anything after all.

'Blimey Mildred, we let you out of our sight for five minutes and you can't help but practically paint a target on yourself for HB to seek out and destroy', Enid joked.

'I think she would miss me if I left, really', Mildred said smiling.

'You're probably right Millie, she must get bored in the evenings otherwise she wouldn't put you in detention so often', Enid laughed.

'Well I wish she would find another friend to keep her company. I am really not that fond of our catch-ups. I can never get a word in edgeways', Mildred continued as the three of them tried to stifle their giggles so they would not be too loud.

'How can you two be so silly when we know there is an imposter who could be anywhere right now!' Maud said quickly snapping back into reality.

'If HB wasn't so busy finding Mildred maybe she would have raised her own suspicions by now!' Enid said seriously.

'That's true. I fall over a lot and I make noises all the time by knocking things over. I am about as subtle as an elephant, those were her words just last week. Maybe catching me all the time has made her powers dud. She has dumbed down because the worst witch in the school may as well walk about with a flashing sign whenever she is up to something as far as she is concerned!' Mildred ranted.

'Ye, about that, are you sure you want to come with us this evening?' Enid said holding back a large smirk.

'Why? Do you think I am a liability?' Mildred questioned.

'Well you said it!' Enid retorted.

'Well I have something to prove tonight don't I. I am going to prove HB wrong and pass through her supersonic radar undetected. I am going to astonish the pair of you as I tread as softly as a Ninja', Mildred said stubbornly.

'I don't think we have an option, Enid. Grasshopper is part of this trio for better or for worse!' Maud said, finally seeing the funny side of their hopeless situation.

'11:45 pm, my room', Mildred said in a covert fashion, 'tell no-one' she said and then turned slickly with her plate in hand. She was planning on putting it on the trolley but didn't get that far as she turned straight into the path of Miss Broom-Berry who was coming to collect Ethel for her detention.

The rest of her liver and onions slid down the front of the trainee teacher and the plate smashed at her feet. Enid and Maud bit their lips to prevent them laughing.

'Mildred Hubble! Look at what you have done. Why are you always so damn clumsy? Anyone would think that you practised it', Miss Broom-Berry hollered at her.

'Sorry Miss', Mildred said, stunned at the teacher's reaction. She shouted louder than HB did in these situations and her piercing eyes were practically devoid of anything other than rage and contempt.

'Oh, I am sure you are. Sorry won't clean my skirt will it?'

'No, Miss. I can get you a cloth?' Mildred suggested.

'No girl, do not be stupid I will deal with this myself. Ethel detention, now please!' Miss Broom-Berry said sharply. As Ethel went to her, scowling at Mildred for putting her in a bad mood, Miss Broom-Berry raised her finger and cleaned her skirt with a short incantation.

'Watch where you are going in future Mildred, my dear. One day you might have a serious accident and we don't want that do we?' Miss Broom-Berry said pleasantly trying to make amends for her sudden outburst.

'No, Miss' Mildred said and smiled so that the woman would leave her alone.

Miss Broom-Berry and Ethel left the Hall and Mildred turned to talk to her friends.

'Did you see her use magic to clean her skirt? Isn't that using it for trivial ends?' Mildred questioned them.

'Never mind that what about her temper eruption! Everyone stopped to look at her. HB doesn't normally pull a crowd during dinner when she shouts at someone!' Enid said.

'I don't like the way she looked at you. The sooner we find out something about her the better. For all her faults, I would prefer it if Miss Hardbroom was in the loop on this one', Maud said genuinely.

'I know what you mean. I hope HB is a threat to BB, otherwise we are in serious trouble', Mildred said still thinking of the dark eyes that had glared into her soul moments before.

'11:45pm, your room', Enid said decisively looking at Mildred.

'No time to lose', Maud agreed. Mildred just nodded, trying to look strong.

'Oh and real slick Mildred, the martial arts training has made you super smooth. Barely knew you were in the room!' Enid added sarcastically. They smiled but the seriousness of the situation did not allow for laughter at any ones expense right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Truth and Trust

The girls stayed up and waited patiently in their rooms until the time arrived for them to meet up.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Maud asked nervously as she always did when she knew very well that it was a bad idea but no-one would admit it.

'It's an idea and we don't have any others!' Enid said bluntly.

'She's right, we have to find out who she is, or at least who she isn't. Besides I want another look in that library, she must have been hiding something in there!' Mildred said eagerly. She was the one who stood to loose the most and yet she was the most determined out of the three of them.

'Let's get this over with then', Maud said reluctantly.

They left Mildred's room at midnight on the dot hoping that everyone would be asleep by then. Though this had not always been the case in the past!

They tiptoed down the stairs and along the corridors to the library. Enid and Maud were full of praise for Mildred when they managed to get there without making any loud sounds. Mildred had avoided all the obstacles in their path and had refrained from talking even a single word the whole way there.

'Nice job, Millie, maybe you could make the MI5 after all!' Enid said with a nod of respect.

'Let's not push it, Enid! Ok then. Maud you best keep a look out at the door while me and Enid take a look around and find the right book', Mildred said softly.

'Fine by me', Maud said happy to stay by the only exit.

The three of them walked in slowly, carefully raising the handle to avoid the big clunk the old locks made as they opened. Maud stepped in and then assumed her role as lookout. Mildred and Enid lit two candles with their own and began looking for the book first.

'And so the moth returns to the flame once more', Miss Hardbroom's voice shattered the silence and made the three girls jump back in terror. 'Only this time she has brought her friends to get burnt as well!' she added in a low, malevolent tone.

The girls couldn't think of anything to say and were still trying to settle their heartbeats after their form-tutor's surprise appearance. They could just make out a dark silhouette stood in front of one of the bookcases. As she stepped forward her fierce expression was lit with candlelight giving the intimidating potions teacher a ferocious appearance. Mildred never watched horror films, or read horror stories because she had enough moments like this one to make anything outside of them seem tame.

'What do you think you are doing?' she snapped.

Mildred looked at Enid and Maud and saw that their faces were as white and as blank as hers. The horror of the situation had frozen them stiff. The mixture of fear and surprise had rendered them mute.

'Mildred, you must know better than anyone since this is the second time I have found you inhere. In fact, that alone is reason enough to wake Miss Cackle. I did warn you, one more sign of trouble…and here you are in the midst of it. Follow me, you three!' Miss Hardbroom said sternly, content to let the headmistress deal with this particularly arrogant breech of school rules.

'No!' Mildred said quickly.

'Excuse me?' Miss Hardbroom said surprised that anyone had the nerve to say that to her, especially Mildred.

'We came here for a good reason. There is something we need to find out', Mildred explained.

'You have had plenty of time to use the library during school hours and it is against the rules to be out of bed, wandering through the castle. I won't negotiate this any further. You can explain yourselves to the headmistress. You have brought this on yourself Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said furiously.

Mildred looked at Enid who couldn't speak but nodded her head, willing her friend to say something.

Mildred breathed deeply and then started to speak: 'We think Miss Broom-Berry is an imposter and might be acting on behalf of Agatha. I overheard a conversation earlier, that is why I was in the library. She was talking to someone in here and I came in to see who, or what, it was. We came to look up her name in the witch surname index to see if it is even still active according to the council's records', Mildred blurted out as her form-tutor's eyes narrowed in anger.

Miss Hardbroom's expression was full of disbelief and pure annoyance at Mildred's impertinence.

'You're not very keen on the trainee potions teacher then, girls!' Miss Hardbroom said with extreme derision. 'Making up such a ridiculous story is not going to get you anywhere with me. Mildred I have told you so many times about your imagination. Really, the whole thing is preposterous. What do you take me for? Miss Cackle will have no choice but to come down hard on each one of you. Now, move!' Miss Hardbroom barked.

'No' Mildred said and stepped up to Miss Hardbroom with confidence and out of utter annoyance. She had finally had all she could take. She pulled her posture upright and stood her ground. Her heart was racing and her hand was shaking but she couldn't stop her response even if she tried. She was acting on impulse and following her heart.

'Miss, you caused this. You caused us to sneak about because you have never trusted me. If you ever had then we would come straight to you with our suspicions. But, we can't because you would mock me, undermine my assumptions or put it down to my overactive imagination. And yet you make wild assumptions about me all the time and you don't need any proof. I have never lied to you about anything that has jeopardised the school but each time I have to convince you that I am right', Mildred said passionately and made sure Miss Hardbroom didn't get a chance to say anything until she was finished. 'You just proved as much! What do you think I get out of this except detentions, lines, essays to write, and lots of moments where I am made to feel like the stupidest, most ignorant witch on the planet!' she said with growing anger as she recounted all the times that had happened.

'Why would I make this up? I could have told you that I dropped something in here earlier and we came back for it. Or, I wanted to research a potion because Miss Broom-Berry didn't cover it in class very well. Or, we were looking for a chant to impress Miss Bat because we are fed up of doing the same ones all the time! You see I can lie, Miss! It's just that I never want you to believe the lie because I never wish to withhold the truth from you, but you leave me no option! I either lie and get punished for it or tell you the truth and get shouted at and punished for it!' Mildred stopped finally and looked up at her tutor who seemed oddly still and silent. She didn't look angry just impassive and unreadable. Mildred concluded her speech with her own ultimatum feeling relatively righteous for the very first time in her life. She was certain of her convictions as she stood right in front of the formidable HB and delivered the conclusion to her speech.

'It's up to you. You can either ignore me and wake up Miss Cackle so she can hear all this and then probably expel me to your absolute delight. Or, you can watch our every move in this library and decide for yourself whether we are here to break rules and cause trouble or because we care about this school and we wish more than anything that we could tell you so we can be certain that everyone will be safe!' Mildred said strongly holding the potion teacher's stare as she finished.

Miss Hardbroom was quiet for a moment and Maud and Enid held their breath. Mildred felt elated and didn't entirely care what happened next. She had finally released all the tension and annoyance she had felt towards HB and it felt so rewarding.

'Well, it seems that you are quite sure of the serious allegations you have made against Miss Broom-Berry' Miss Hardbroom said carefully, 'I shall extend to you the trust that you think you deserve Mildred and provide your little adventure with an audience. However, if you damage that trust then you shall never earn it back. Are we clear?' Miss Hardbroom asked, her warning weighed heavy and was delivered with a sharp precision.

'We are clear, Miss' Mildred stated. It wasn't a particularly kind acceptance of Mildred's argument but then the girls all knew that HB would uphold school rules with her dying breath.

'Please, continue where you left off', Miss Hardbroom said with a playful derision to her voice. As usual she anticipated them failing and clearly enjoyed catching them red handed.

Mildred and Enid continued to look for the book they needed trying not to think about HB being present. Maud looked lost; there was little point to her being a look out when the arch nemesis to midnight escapades was already in the room with them!

'Third shelf up and towards the right, Enid. Honestly girls you really should get to know the library better', Miss Hardbroom said impatiently from behind them, as she sat in the chair watching them intently.

Enid didn't answer her but pulled out the book they needed. She opened it and found the B's with ease under the flickering candlelight. She found the name Broom-Berry and the notation read: 'Broom-Berry: - last used in 1763 by one Melissa Broom-Berry who died a widow. She did not have any children. The name is thought to have become the modern amalgamation, Broomery: introduced in the 1940s.'

'You should read this, Miss', Mildred said, suddenly feeling a little uneasy about their findings. Who was this woman really?

Miss Hardbroom sighed loudly and then got to her feet and looked over Enid's shoulder at the lit page.

'So it seems we have an imposter', she said with venom, 'that does not make her a conspirator with Miss Cackle's twin sister though, does it Mildred?' she added bluntly.

'No…' Mildred began but HB interrupted her.

'Wait, what is that?' she said and since she knew the library like the back of her hand she knew that nothing on top of any of the bookcases would usually be shining in the candlelight.

She pulled a chair across and Mildred's eyes opened at the familiar noise. It was like the one she had heard before Broom-Berry left the room earlier. Miss Hardbroom stood on top of the chair and retrieved the crystal ball.

'This is a communication device for long distances where one can see the person one is talking to. I do not care for them but some witches find them useful. It seems to add some plausibility to your story Mildred. The listener has to be within a metre of the ball or they cannot hear the other party. So you could not have made out who Miss Broom-Berry was talking to. Now tell me exactly what you heard', Miss Hardbroom said gently deciding that she had seen enough in the girl's actions and in Mildred's eyes to believe the school may very well be in some sort of danger.

'Well, she said she had memorised every room and corridor. She knew what we were all capable of, meaning all the pupils, and she said the staff were still as the person she was talking to described. She said none of you were any threat to her. Then she said something about someone mocking her and the person she was talking to and that they would not be doing so for much longer. She said she would act when she chose to. So, you believe us now do you?' Mildred said indignantly, Miss Hardbroom had tried her patience this evening with the loud sigh and the reluctant trust and her usual derisory tone.

'Yes Mildred. I am sorry that I doubted you,' she said relatively sincerely and Mildred looked pleased. Then, she went on, 'perhaps if you were not always in the wrong place at the wrong time I may even feel some regret over my treatment of you. But you are always where you should not be so I do not feel any regret. Now, I have to admit that I have had my own suspicions over Miss Broom-Berry due to her extremely high level of magical ability. But, this kind of creeping about is not dignified. I will take you back to your rooms so that our trainee potions teacher does not stumble across any of you and our discovery. You are not to breath a word of this to anyone until I have looked into it further', she said while replacing the crystal ball back on top of the bookcase and returning the chair to its original position.

'We have potions first thing!' Mildred said a little fretful of acting differently around Miss Broom-Berry and making her suspicious.

'I cannot act without proof Mildred. I must contact the Witches Council and you must carry on as normal', Miss Hardbroom said calmly as she transported them to Enid's room. 'Do you understand Enid Nightshade?'

'Yes, Miss', she said diligently, knowing it was hardly the time to disagree.

'Say goodnight girls', Miss Hardbroom said and transported Maud and Mildred to Maud's room before they got a chance to say a word. 'Do you understand what I have asked of you Maud Moonshine?'

'Yes, Miss. Night Millie' Maud said quickly, smiling at her friend.

That left Mildred and HB in Mildred's room alone. Mildred wished she had left Enid until last, or Maud, anyone but her!

'Finally, Mildred Hubble, can you keep quiet about what you have found out until I have gone through official channels?' Miss Hardbroom asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred replied with a forlorn expression.

'Good, then I bid you goodnight. No need to look so down Mildred, you escaped a trip to Miss Cackle and have demanded my trust, and all in a single night. That is something very few people ever accomplish. I know I do not get chance to say this very often Mildred, but I am grateful for your actions. Good work', she said with a smirk and then vanished.

Mildred stared at the space she had disappeared from and couldn't help a wide grin spreading across her face. For one moment she forget about the feelings of deep uncertainty she felt in the pit of her stomach. The school was in peril, of that she was certain. But, HB had actually praised her work. That was even more out of the ordinary than the latter.

* * *

The next morning while Maud, Enid and Mildred were braving a potions class with Miss Broom-Berry, Miss Hardbroom flew into town on her broom to make a phone call to the Witches Council.

'Good morning, I need to inquire about a trainee potions teacher doing her assessment at Cackle's Academy. I understand that your department deals with teacher training. Her name is Miss Broom-Berry' Miss Hardbroom said with precision.

'Yes, let me pull it up on the computer', the voice on the other end said and Miss Hardbroom's face crunched up in disgust at the use of technology she didn't comprehend.

'Yes, I have information on Miss Broom-Berry, but the computer has her down as being assessed at Pentangles,' the voice noted.

'Well I am the deputy at Cackle's and we received her two days ago. She had the correct paperwork and is currently undergoing her final assessment', Miss Hardbroom said impatiently.

'Let me look into this then, one moment', she said and placed Miss Hardbroom on hold. The potions teacher raised her eyes, as what she would label noise, leapt out of the ear piece at her. After ten minutes, just as she was about to give up on them ever getting back to her, the noise stopped and a male voice addressed her by name.

'Yes, I am she', Miss Hardbroom replied.

'It seems we have a problem. That is, you have an immediate problem. Miss Broom-Berry is not her real name; she was born as one Melissa Hogweed. As you may know you turned her ancestor, Harriet, into a tortoise when Cackle's came under threat. The council does not permit any Hogweed descendant to go near your academy. It was assumed that Melissa had turned over a new leaf with a name change and her passionate pursuit of a career as a teacher. She is supposed to be at Pentangles. The fact that she is there can only mean one thing. Their family has pledged revenge on you and your school for years. She is the first who is able to carry out those threats as she exists in the same time as you. How has she behaved in the two days you have had her for?' the man spoke with authority and a hint of anxiety.

'She has shown passion for her work and I have seen first hand her clear talent for magic. She is a powerful witch but has not caused any harm to anyone so far. However, a pupil overheard a conversation she had with someone stating that she was prepared to act, had noted the abilities of staff and pupils and memorised the rooms and corridors of the school', Miss Hardbroom replied clearly. She was calm and typically upright but was urging this conversation to an end so that she could return to her school.

'Miss Hardbroom you cannot return to the school. You could be in grave danger. Harriet Hogweed was never turned back from a tortoise by the wizards she was placed into the care of. She died in that form, in captivity, because of the numerous murders she had committed with the assistance of dark magic. Since it was your plan that caught her in the first place, it is you who they wish harm to. We will send witches to deal with this breech and safeguard Cackle's but you must keep your distance,' the male voice stated.

'Who am I speaking to?' Miss Hardbroom asked plainly.

'Mr Spellder, chief of security', he said proudly.

'Can you be sure that Melissa Hogweed will not attack any pupils, or any members of staff during my absence, Mr Spellder?' Miss Hardbroom asked pointedly.

'I cannot, Miss Hardbroom…but the threat to you is…' Mr Spellder attempted to persuade HB to keep a safe distance but the potions teacher talked across him.

'Well Mr Speller, witches who will arrive in a day cannot safeguard my pupils and the other members of staff at Cackles. So please excuse me as I have an urgent matter to attend to', Miss Hardbroom said defiantly and put the phone down before Mr Spellder could respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Attack

Miss Hardbroom flew back to Cackle's Academy with purpose and focus. As she landed she placed her broom against the nearest wall. She entered the castle just as the classes were coming to an end and the pupils were heading outdoors for their break.

'Miss?' Mildred asked questioningly as they walked by Miss Hardbroom.

'You were right. Inform Miss Drill and Miss Bat that they must keep all the girls outdoors until my say so. If necessary tell them to retreat to the woods to keep everyone safe. Under no circumstances is anyone to enter this building without my permission. Go quickly,' she said with absolute authority.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said but was reluctant to let Miss Hardbroom face Miss…whoever she was, alone.

'Go now Mildred, it is important', Miss Hardbroom said sensing her hesitation.

Mildred nodded and walked towards the courtyard quickly. There was an urgency in the potion teacher's voice that meant she could not help but obey her.

Miss Hardbroom waited a moment and prepared to enter the potions lab. She held back until each pupil had exited via the front doors. Once she was sure the corridors were clear she walked in to the classroom boldly, her whole demeanour was forceful yet controlled.

'Melissa Hogweed, I do not believe we have been introduced,' Miss Hardbroom said sharply.

'Well Miss Hardbroom. May I call you Constance?' Miss Broom-Berry asked calmly.

'No you may not!'

'But you may call me Melissa. So you finally found out who I am. I would congratulate you had it not taken you so long. I thought I would have to reveal my identity myself!'

'Why are you here?' Miss Hardbroom asked bluntly.

'Isn't that obvious? I have come to avenge my great great great great Grandmother, Constance. The one you helped Lucy Fairweather murder and in doing so condemned my family to live as outcasts of the magical community. A young girl was raised without a mother because you killed her!' Hogweed said in a raised voice.

'That is not how I remember it and regardless, she brought it on herself. And your family name has forever been linked to dark magic, that is why you were finally expelled by the witch community and stripped of your titles,' Miss Hardbroom retorted, annoyed at her ignorance.

'You killed a person without any kind of trial. My family has prized your head throughout the centuries, waiting for the opportunity to do to you what you did to her,' Hogweed retorted with venom.

'That is ridiculous, she was attacking the school. I killed no-one!' Miss Hardbroom said angrily.

'I don't think you will be so flippant after I have finished with you, Constance,'……….. she said as she vanished. Before Miss Hardbroom could react she had re-materialised directly behind her and injected something swiftly into her neck. Then Hogweed muttered a spell and a bright flow of magical energy was pulled out of HB instantly and absorbed into her own body.

'What…are…you?….what?….what was?' Miss Hardbroom stammered but could barely stand as the drug coursing through her made her disorientated and too weak to focus.

'That should make this nice and straight forward' she said with an air of arrogance and certainty. She transported herself back to the front of the room so she could observe Miss Hardbroom from a distance and see what effect the withdrawal of some of her magic combined with the muscle relaxant were having on her. 'What's wrong? Are you not feeling so good?' she teased while grinning widely.

'What drug have you…?' Miss Hardbroom tried to ask but the heavy dose was slurring her speech and making all of her muscles limp and unresponsive.

'Simple muscle relaxant. Fast acting. A side effect is a rather nasty headache though!' she said while smirking.

HB looked at her and recognised the intent in her eyes but was only just managing to stay on her feet. She had no defence whatsoever. Hogweed zapped her with two magical currents that sent HB crashing through the closed wooden door and into the corridor.

'You see what I mean about that headache, bet your feeling it right about now. Oh, I have waited my whole like for this moment, Constance and you are playing your part beautifully', she said almost singing the words with glee though she was fairly certain no one could hear her at the moment.

'What on Earth is going on here?' Miss Cackle demanded as she exited her office in search of the large noise that had disturbed her.

'Payback, Miss Cackle', Hogweed responded lightly as though it was perfectly obvious. The headmistresses appearance did not phase her in the slightest.

Miss Cackle looked at her deputy lying on the floor, her form slumped and the remnants of the door scattered around her.

'Constance, are you all right? What is the meaning of this Miss Broom-Berry?' she asked crossly, the undertone of anxiety very apparent in her voice.

'Miss Broom-Berry has such a jolly ring to it hasn't it? It sounds a little too cheerful and infectious for its own good. Allow me to introduce my real name. I am Melissa Hogweed'

'Hogweed…' Miss Cackle said thoughtfully.

'Yes I believe you met my ancestor, Harriet, right before your gallant potions teacher here murdered her!'

'Oh, yes…but that was not murder. She placed our school in jeopardy and was prepared to see an innocent girl turned into a tree for the rest of her life. Miss Hardbroom was protecting the girls and the very existence of Cackles rested on her actions!' Miss Cackle argued stubbornly, as her deputy began to stir and regain consciousness.

'Yes well I am rather fed up of listening to your excuses. You can shut up now. I wish for the whole school to convene in the Great Hall so they may hear Miss Hardbroom's confession and witness her punishment. Organise that now', Hogweed ordered threateningly.

'You cannot just attack my staff. I will not help you to continue this……….' Miss Cackle was silenced by a spell Hogweed had spoken in seconds. Try as she might her mouth would not utter a single sound.

Miss Hardbroom placed both hands on the floor and attempted to push herself up. Hogweed swept them away with her foot and she collapsed against the stone floor once more. Her expression was both dopey and determined at the same time, but her body was barely responsive.

Miss Cackle stepped forward and raised her hand quickly, shooting a small beam of magic towards Hogweed. Her target disappeared and reappeared within feet of Miss Cackle. The headmistress tried another attack but Hogweed reacted just as quickly and transported herself out of its path.

'Please, Miss Cackle, your magic is no threat to me. In fact, the only person you will hurt is your precious Miss Hardbroom. Every spell or magical burst that is fired at me, I shall fire in turn at her. So that is two attacks,' Hogweed said and then fired two bolts of magic at Constance. They hit her squarely on the back and she could not help but moan with pain and surprise as they struck her.

Miss Cackle's face was filled with shock and guilt. She raised her hand to insist that Hogweed stopped.

'She is safe as long as you behave, Amelia. Now, I am going to remove the voice binding spell I placed on you so that you can go and gather all the girls and the two outstanding members of staff within the Great Hall. Go swiftly and do not speak a word of what awaits them or I shall torture your deputy until her screams can be heard on the other side of the forest. Nod if you understand me'.

Miss Cackle nodded her head slowly, the fear apparent in her face as she looked at Constance. Her hand was shaking gently with the dread she felt for her deputy and the rage she was containing for the woman now releasing the binding spell.

'Please stop hurting her. She is already immobile and no threat to you', Miss Cackle said sternly.

Hogweed held out the palm of her hand and summoned a ball of energy to form upon it.

'Tell me Miss Cackle, do you really think you are in any position to be giving orders?' she asked darkly, she raised the ball above her head and aimed it at Constance. She went to throw it at her.

'No…please don't', Miss Cackle shouted anxiously.

The ball dissipated into the air just before it was released. 'I think we understand each other. Away you go, I will look after Constance until your return', Hogweed said with a smirk.

After a final look at Miss Hardbroom Miss Cackle turned away determined to think of a plan that would save her deputy without involving the girls. Hogweed may have been clear with her orders but Amelia knew that Constance would never forgive her if the girls were placed in danger to save her. She needed to get them safe first, that much she was certain of. How she would help Constance was another matter entirely. She needed help on this one and without her deputy to turn to it was difficult to know where that help might come from.

Miss Cackle raced down the corridor and out to the girls and the rest of her staff in the courtyard.

'Mildred has told us what she thinks is happening in there, Miss Cackle and we all agree someone should be in there to help Miss Hardbroom', Miss Drill said as soon as she saw her headmistress.

'I couldn't agree more, Miss Drill, but our priority is the girls…how does Mildred know what is going on?' she suddenly asked perplexed.

Miss Drill ushered Mildred forward to explain and Miss Cackle listened patiently and then corrected her version.

'So the threat is to Miss Hardbroom, and for once it does not involve my twin sister Agatha. Though I fear that would have been preferable to Melissa Hogweed. She will show no-one any mercy. Her motivation is pure vengeance and I shall not let a single child face that, whatever the cost!' Miss Cackle said reluctantly but it was what her job demanded from her.

'But Miss Hardbroom!' Mildred said in shock. She had not imagined for a moment that a threat could come from anywhere else. And from someone who Mildred herself helped Miss Hardbroom defeat. If anyone, it was Mildred who had forged the unlikely union between herself and her form-tutor and tricked Harriet Hogweed into showing her true colours. She was responsible for her captivation.

'She would not want it any other way Mildred. She would want you all to be safe', Miss Drill said backing Miss Cackle's decision, 'but we cannot stand idly by, surely Miss Cackle'.

'No, I have a plan that will involve each member of staff. Fenellda and Griselda will have to take responsibility of the girls and get them to a safe distance. We have no other option. We must act quickly', Miss Cackle said and then brought Miss Bat and Miss Drill up to speed with her thinking.

Mildred was discussing her own plan with her friends while the teachers were deep in debate. Each party emerged from their concentrated exchange of ideas and looked at each other suspiciously.

'I do not want you girls going anywhere near that castle,' Miss Cackle said sternly.

'We would only be there if you ran into difficulty. We would stay well away from all the action by hiding in the small storage cupboard that connects to the Great Hall. I think we are capable of causing a distraction and mixing potions that could give you an advantage should you need it,' Mildred said as diplomatically as possible.

'I doubt Miss Hardbroom would think that wise. Besides, I do not intend running into any difficulty!' Miss Cackle said firmly.

'She is our form-tutor, Miss. I helped her catch Harriet Hogweed, she may not have turned her into anything at all if it hadn't been for me!' Mildred said desperately.

'It is unlikely that they will wait patiently when we are not out here to keep an eye on them. Perhaps it's best that they have their own plan ready and that we know exactly where they are', Miss Drill suggested looking at Miss Cackle to emphasise the last part. If they knew that they were contained and secure then they wouldn't have to worry about their tendency for heroics in situations just like this one.

'Oh very well. I will place all of the fifth years in charge of the school and tell them to wait by the woods until one of us contacts them. Fenellda and Griselda can assist you with any potions you feel you need to make. I will place a magical wall between the store cupboard and the Great Hall which only I will be able to remove. And only if I feel we need your help…' Miss Cackle stopped wondering why on Earth they would need their help.

'I will call out loud enough for you to hear and you can fly in through the small space as Miss Cackle removes the magical barrier', Miss Drill finished trying to sound as genuine as possible. She knew it was unlikely that she would call for Mildred and her friends whatever the situation inside that hall. But, she needed them to think that they were being helpful so they didn't need to wait aimlessly while their form-tutor and school was being attacked.

'Is that understood?' Miss Cackle asked.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said hoping that they would be useful if the need arose. Part of her hoped that she would not have to leave the store room because that would mean her teachers could not stop Melissa Hogweed. But, at the same time, part of her did not care about that. If they needed their help then she would make sure it was substantial enough to make a difference.

'Let us enter the castle. I will place the magical barrier from the store cupboard and then you girls can assist us in the potion lab', Miss Cackle said.

'Quickly, Miss Cackle, Constance needs our help', Miss Bat suddenly added through agitation, nerves and urgency. She didn't like to think of any of them alone, having to face the unknown. She did not get on with Miss Hardbroom most of the time but right now she wished the potions teacher was outside with them, safe and as authoritative as always.

Miss Cackle looked at Miss Bat and nodded strongly. She too felt the horrible mix of agitation and trepidation at not being able to act quickly enough. She knew they had to be cautious and go in prepared but part of her wanted to rush to Constance's side without delay.

They entered the castle together once the rest of the school were being guided towards the woods safely by the fifth years. Miss Cackle placed the magical barrier to make sure that those remaining in the castle had some protection and then continued to make preparations for entering the Great Hall having ignored Hogweed's instructions.

* * *

Hogweed transported Miss Hardbroom and herself into the Great Hall.

'Now I know that you won't answer my questions easily, Constance, but I will give you one chance to do so on your own fruition. Tell me, how did you murder Harriet Hogweed?'

'I didn't', Miss Hardbroom said simply, she was weak and still docile but her memories were clear.

'Oh pity, that was your only chance to tell the truth. I will have to do it the painful way now', Hogweed said with a wide grin and an evil stare.

'It was the truth. I did not kill her', Miss Hardbroom said softly though she knew that Hogweed's ambition was to hurt her. These games were just window dressing.

'This is just a touch of dark magic Constance, nothing too aggressive' she said and a stream of black threads floated out of her fingers and extended until they wrapped themselves around the potion teacher's head. Constance clenched her teeth in pain as the threads entered small pours in her head and intruded into her thoughts.

'Can you feel my presence, Constance, oh you are resisting, how like you!' Hogweed mocked, her sense of feeling had been heightened by the connection between them.

'So you go over your lesson plans to avoid being around people sometimes' Hogweed said closing her eyes as she saw and felt scenes in HB's mind. 'You cannot abide idol chatter. Oh, so much time spent preparing simply to avoid feeling things for people…Come now, Constance, you cannot shut me out when I was learning so much!' Her searching expression showed her frustration at loosing that chain of thought as she pursued her enemy's weaknesses. 'Very well, I have a question anyway. Did you know who my great great…etc etc grandma was before you attacked her?'

Constance tried not to think about that event in her mind. She had considered it many times and it annoyed her that Hogweed didn't know the facts.

'Ah, get out of there', Constance struggled as Hogweed tapped into her memory.

'You turned her into a tortoise! She lived her whole life as such an inferior creature! Eugh, that is inhuman!' Hogweed said furiously.

'She wasn't murdered though. We had no other option!' Constance said infuriated by this invasion, she tried to concentrate her thoughts on matters that were not important to Hogweed so she could control what her enemy found out.

'Whose plan was that? I don't think it was yours was it? Who knew how to expose her…you are protecting someone! Oh, someone you would not usually co-operate with. There is a dislike there even' Hogweed muttered but she couldn't help but follow Constance's thoughts of Staff meetings and eventful lessons she had taught. She lost the feelings and scenes connected to Harriet Hogweed's capture. Constance had led her away from them.

'Take me back to my ancestor, Constance. Think back to that day, before you turned her into a tortoise, what happened before?' Hogweed asked soothingly trying to coax her out of these useless memories. Then she was intrigued by something she saw and felt, 'you care about them all deeply don't you. Miss Cackle, she is like the mother you never had to turn to, you value her opinion so highly and yet fear she doesn't know it. Imogen you don't understand but you wish you did. You wish you could talk to her about anything and everything…oh hold on Constance…all that feeling you keep hidden away. Your admiration for them all, even Miss Bat, it burns so powerfully and yet you run off to your lesson plans. Afraid…the great Constance Hardbroom is afraid to be rejected. You fear that one day they will tell you what they think of you and if you get too close you won't be able to handle their criticism!' Hogweed chuckled darkly to herself revelling in this very human weakness Constance was harbouring under her many layers of defence.

'If…' Constance began but found it difficult to speak when her brain was being touched and poked by magical talons, 'If I invaded your…thoughts…you would have the same…conflicts…we are all…we all…have secrets, we all protect ourselves' Constance said relieved that she had distracted Hogweed from Mildred's involvement in her ancestor's demise.

'Gosh so insecure. HB, I wonder what that really stands for? I like to think it is something other than Hard Broom' she says laughing, 'you are a tough one to read Constance, though I am not surprised. It doesn't matter, you were the one who delivered the final spell, it is you who will suffer for that!'

Constance felt weak and confused by the invasion into her thoughts as Hogweed suddenly stopped. She had focused on her lessons and her reputation, letting Hogweed see only what others already knew. Of course her feelings during the scenes betrayed more than she wished to share, but there was nothing that could harm anyone she strived to protect.

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall sprung open but nobody entered. Well it did not appear as though they had.

'Ah, we have guests!' Hogweed announced loudly and then quickly teleported sideways as the invisible Miss Cackle threw a magical bolt at her. Miss Bat mouthed a spell to turn Hogweed into a frog but her voice betrayed her position and Hogweed simply put up a protective shield in that direction.

'It will take more than an invisibility potion to stop me, Amelia, and of course the mentally unstable Davinia is with you', she said arrogantly.

At that moment Hogweed was knocked onto the floor with a bang as someone rugby tackled her and then darted away quickly before giving away their exact position.

'Ahhhh…now that was painful! So, you brought a non-witch to give me bruises did you, alas how cunning, Amelia. Imogen be sure to stay invisible because I hit harder than you do!' Hogweed said angrily as she got to her feet. She shot out a spell to intercept another one mouthed by Miss Bat as she brushed herself down. At that moment, Miss Drill knocked her onto her ass with a second charge.

Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom was watching curiously and had located a small vile of wide awake potion that she kept on her sometimes. She took the potion and began feeling more aware of her surroundings and could gain a true assessment of how she was feeling in terms of physical strength and magical abilities.

Hogweed was getting up off the floor for a second time looking dishevelled and furious.

'I have had enough of these games, ladies', she spat and then raised her arms and voiced a spell that released flour into the air that settled onto the floor and immediately showed up the footprints of her attackers. She quickly put up a shield for Miss Drill to run into who fell backwards after colliding with it. She then fired warning shots in front of Miss Cackle's and Miss Bat's feet until she had gathered all three ladies in one place.

The invisibility potion wore off and Hogweed removed the flour and faced the three women having regained her intimidating stance.

'That was unwise, if it was not for the fact that I have more pressing matters I would bounce you off every wall in the castle Miss Drill. As it is, I think it is best if we have no more interference from any of you for a while. I see the girls have not returned with you, so I must carry out my threat, headmistress. If nothing else I wish to be a witch of my word. I will enjoy making Constance scream for forgiveness', Hogweed said with a half smile.

Miss Cackle raised her arm and tried to shout out to Hogweed, to plead with her to stop. Her words were not heard as all three women were turned into stone statues. They could hear but they could no longer see or move even an inch.

'So Miss Cackle ignored my orders despite the promise I made to her of making you suffer for her defiance. It seems your wellbeing is of little concern to your headmistress, Constance. Tell me, have you ever felt a thousand tiny pin pricks attacking you simultaneously all over your body?' she asked almost eagerly, the prospect of torturing Constance had put a glint in her eye.

'No, have you ever been smashed against a stone wall by someone who was completely fed up of your droning voice?' Miss Hardbroom asked icily as she got to her feet and hit Hogweed with a large sphere of magical energy. It picked her off her feet and slammed her into the wall behind, which she then slid down, finally flopping sideways and settling into a rag doll like seated position. 'It feels a lot like that', HB said, her anger emphasising each word with a piercing precision.

'Your Great Great Great…whatever relation put this school in danger. I responded in the interests of those I vowed to protect. I will never regret my actions. Not while Cackle's remains safe because of them', Miss Hardbroom said sternly and mouthed a spell as Hogweed started to struggle to her feet.

She had limited power but enough to wrap a magical blue cord around her opponent, trapping her arms and legs. With the magic she had, after Hogweed had stolen so much, it was impossible to hold the woman indefinitely but she could render her unconscious with a timely bolt to the head. The potions teacher decided that this was the only option left to her given the tenacity of the other woman.

Hogweed sensed the danger she was in, knowing that Constance would not hesitate in neutralising any threat. Unless she was distracted that is: 'Ah yes, your precious Cackles. My Mistress said the bond between you and this pathetic Academy was what had made you weak, drained all that potential out of you. What a waste, she would say!'

'Your Mistress? Who?' Miss Hardbroom asked meekly, surprise and dread halting her movements.

'Why Mistress Broomhead, of course! Who else would have taught me how to destroy you, Constance?'

'Heckity Broomhead taught you?' The sinking feeling she felt was reflected in the quiet way she enunciated those words, disbelief instantly clouding her concentration.

'She was like a mother to me. Of course, I could never replace you, her golden witch. She won't admit it but she always thought of you as her only true prodigy, her official replacement if you like. Probably not so much now that you have proven yourself to be such an overwhelming disappointment!' Hogweed said tauntingly.

'A daughter? She tortured me daily…I came here to get away from her!' Miss Hardbroom said, shuddering at the thought of her time at the witch training college.

'The great Constance Hardbroom came here to hide? How I wish the girls you teach were here to hear that one. Their formidable potions teacher is a coward beneath that arrogant façade. Who would have thought it?' Hogweed said smugly as she began to struggle free.

Constance froze, struggling to comprehend this revelation that had clearly shattered her confidence and plunged her into inner turmoil. Mistress Broomhead still appeared in her nightmares. She drove Constance to study harder each day so she could never be hurt again by anyone else. Every small thing she got wrong brought that woman's face to her thoughts, the constant abusive retorts and intimidation haunted her each day. Constance could never relax because then she would be susceptible to unhappy memories, the kind that chill you to the core regardless of how distant they are to you now. And now she was threatening her physically by sending her prodigies after her!

It was not until Hogweed had freed her arm and shattered the magical cord that bound her that Constance realised what was happening. Her focus came back in an instance but Hogweed's had never left her and so her bolt of magic reached the potions teacher first. Miss Hardbroom was hit hard, winded by the force of it. She tried to utter a spell in way of retaliation but Hogweed hit her again before she could say it all. Constance realised quickly that her advantage was lost and the magic that she had left was not enough to win a head on battle. Her only option was to hold onto it and wait for the opportunity to strike Hogweed at close proximity. If her ambition was to take her magic from her then she would have to come in close to her at some point. She was hit another two times before her balance buckled and she fell onto her knees.

'Well I didn't ask you to kneel before me, but it is a lovely gesture, Constance. Are you ready to admit you were at fault?' Hogweed asked, fully recovered from her entrapment.

'I….was not at fault', Constance forced out wearily.

'I hoped you would say that', Hogweed said powerfully, 'I think your colleagues should see the moment you are stripped of your magic. After all it is quite the occasion', she said and mouthed the reversal spell, returning Miss Drill, Miss Bat and Miss Cackle back to normal. 'Welcome back ladies', she said over enthusiastically, 'you are just in time to look sad and useless as I strip your deputy headmistress of the rest of her magic. That is, after I have subdued her enough'.

She spoke a spell softly in a lingering dark tone, towards Constance, while firing two warning shots in front of Miss Cackle who was preparing another attack.

'Now, now Miss Cackle I think we have already established several times that you three may serve as an annoyance but you cannot hope to challenge me and certainly never stop me. Do not make me kill one of you just to prove a point' Hogweed said darkly, her voice heavy with threat and menace. 'And in case you feel the urge to run and get help', she added, casting a spell that shut the great hall doors and sealed them with a magical barrier.

Constance gripped her throat as a thick ice spread up her arms and neck and grew until it began choking her. The deputy's eyes flashed with panic as it covered the rest of her body making her shiver. It was restricting her blood flow and oxygen intake.

'You're killing her!' Imogen shouted out suddenly.

'Yes it appears that way doesn't it?' Hogweed replied coldly.

'Stop it, please, stop it!' Imogen protested as Miss Cackle held her back for her own safety.

'Well I suppose it is a little soon for all that, oh very well Miss Drill, as you wish', Hogweed said with a smirk.

She shot two thick beams of magic at Constance to shatter the ice. The force of the impact moved her backwards, sliding her body along the ground until she came to an eventual halt. She gulped in some air and curled up on the floor still shivering from the effects of the magical ice.

'Oh god, Constance, are you alright?' Imogen asked panic stricken.

'I will be fine Miss Drill. There is no need to be so animated', Constance said as sternly as she could, managing to slowly get to her feet.

'You are a hard witch to keep down Constance Hardbroom', Hogweed said a little annoyed that the witch was still able to get to her feet despite taking so many direct hits.

'Well perhaps if you stopped playing at this, you would have finished what you started already. For a student of Mistress Broomhead's you are not a particularly efficient witch are you?' Miss Hardbroom said, trying to make Hogweed finish this so that she would get close enough for the advantage to fall into her hands.

'I have plenty of power Constance, I am just enjoying myself too much. But, you're right. I would be unstoppable with your magic in me as well. Then who will be top witch?' Hogweed said proudly.

'Heckity! She doesn't respect anyone other than herself. You can't change that. You will just be another one of her naïve puppets, carrying out her every wish without an ounce of praise or thanks in return', Constance said steadily as though she was speaking from experience.

'Powerful words coming from someone who chose to run and hide instead! Enough talk. I doubt you will speak with such misguided authority without your magic', Hogweed spat and then raised her hands and released two constant streams of magic at Miss Hardbroom.

The streams held her upright, travelling through her nervous system, physically shaking her body and draining her energy. When Hogweed stopped Constance fell to the floor and was now completely incapacitated.

'I do wish you had brought the girls along Amelia, they would have enjoyed this scene immensely' Hogweed said and added a cold laugh that echoed around the hall and seemed to hang in the air like an evil fog.

'If that is what you think then you are truly deluded', Miss Cackle said sternly, trying to stay strong despite her horror at what was happening. She felt nauseous at seeing Constance immobile on the floor. Her heart reached out to her but physically and magically she was powerless to do anything. A small tear sprung into her eye as she realised what her deputy meant to her and wished that she could trade places with her.

'Ah so loyal and defensive, why you almost sounded like your deputy then', she said derisorily. As she said this she clapped her hands and a book appeared in front of her. She reached out and took it as it floated before her. 'Constance most likely believes that I would have to administer a potion or a spell that involved me touching her to absorb her magic. Of course, I will be using dark magic which can be performed from a safe distance away. Now I have the spell I will just need one of you to drag her towards me a little. I would do it myself but my overcautious tutor was adamant that I should never underestimate her. Do I have a volunteer?'

The three women held their ground firmly, refusing to play any part in harming Constance further.

'Reluctant are we', Hogweed said impatiently and shot a bolt of magic at Constance who shouted out in agony, 'you see I told you she would be waiting for me. The fact that she is conscious means that she has magic left stirring within her. So, she can also feel anything I throw at her. I will keep attacking her until one of you moves her towards me. It's your choice!' she said as she hit Constance again and the potion teacher tried in vain to muffle her cries of pain. Hogweed could walk towards her, she chose to hurt her instead.

'Miss Cackle we have to do something!' Imogen said urgently.

'But what can we do? I have tried everything Imogen!' Miss Cackle said weakly, the terror visible in her eyes and her shaking arms.

'I don't know, but we have to do something, anything. I cannot watch her be…I will not watch her…' Imogen raced forward and held Constance, her arms wrapped around her body, braced for impact.

'Imogen what are you doing', Constance mumbled quietly, 'she will kill you, please you must let go. I can withstand…' she stopped to catch her breath as talking was about the limit of what she was capable of right now 'more, I can withstand more, tell Miss Cackle…she has to go, you all must go', she uttered, her head still limp and her body now resting against the PE teachers.

'I would move were I you, Miss Drill. One bolt of energy could quite easily kill you while it would just weaken Constance a little more. I only wish to eradicate her magic, she is just too powerful with it, you understand', Hogweed said sadistically, her voice was light with humour but held a threatening undertone.

'Please, Imogen, you must be safe', Constance murmured.

'Wise words Constance. I ask you one last time Miss Drill, either step aside or pull her within range', she said with greater venom, aware that the PE teacher was the least likely of the three to carry out her wishes. For a non-witch she was extremely stubborn. She would probably not be much unlike Hardbroom herself were she from a witching background.

Imogen looked down at Constance and felt on the verge of tears. She felt so useless. Why did they always rely on this woman to protect them, to face any threat regardless of the consequences to herself? Imogen suddenly realised that she was prepared to risk her life for her colleague. She owed her that much, she should not have to suffer the burden of every attack without the support of her friends, her family.

Imogen lent forward and took Constance's face in her hands. She squeezed it gently to communicate the depth of care she was feeling for her then pulled away and grabbed one of her hands to emphasise their solidarity.

'We will stall her while you get your strength Constance', she whispered, 'we have just as much right to put our lives on the line for you as you have for us', she added with clarity and an unwavering passion. She released Constance who was pleading with Imogen with her eyes not to do anything rash. She turned to face Hogweed and stood as tall as she could, communicating her stubborn refusal to move out of the way just so that Constance could be hurt further.

'Constance without her magic is not Constance. They are inseparable and we cannot stand by and watch you harm someone who lies at the heart of this Academy, someone who would give their last molecule of magic, energy, even life to protect us. I will not walk away from someone who would do so much for me in return', Imogen said decisively, loud enough for the whole castle to hear her.

'Then you will die with her', Hogweed said acidly, annoyed at the heart-warming speech that had filled the room with a sense of pride and strength that she disliked immensely. She brought her right hand up, formed a large black ball of light and quickly hurled it at Imogen.

Imogen braced for impact but did not feel anything. Constance had materialised in front of her to receive the blow and was now slumped at her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Everything they have

Imogen looked at Miss Cackle and pleaded for one thing only, through an intense stare and her solid aggressive stance. Miss Cackle nodded her head, mouthed a spell quietly, and waved her hand to release the shield preventing the students entering the hall.

'Now Mildred! You have our permission', Imogen shouted at the top of her voice. They never thought this would be necessary but they could not give in without giving Mildred a chance to save someone she had risked her life to protect before. The girls were the only hope they had left and she trusted them to do enough to tip the balance.

As she finished the sentence she realised their was another energy bolt heading towards her she ducked instinctively and the magic crashed into the wall behind her and was absorbed into it, crackling and searching for victims as it dissipated.

'You are no threat to me. I should like to see your expression as I finish your beloved potion teacher', Hogweed said with menace and raised both arms to accumulate her magic so she could channel it directly at the limp form of Miss Hardbroom laying helplessly on the floor in front of Imogen.

At that moment Mildred, Enid, Maud, Ruby and Jadu flew through the narrow opening into the Great Hall in single file. They each drank a bottle of potion and each had another nestled on their person for their teachers and headmistress to drink as well.

Hogweed did not register their entrance, too transfixed on her target. She released the magic in two sharp lightening bolts and it shot towards Constance as the rest of the room watched in terror. Imogen didn't think, she just acted. She jumped in front of Constance as though she were leaping headlong into a brick wall. The lightening bolts picked her up and threw her to the back wall where they pinned her up momentarily and coursed through her body. She shook with the power that was decimating her nerve endings and then collapsed in a heap unconscious upon the floor.

'Imogen,' Miss Bat shouted with fear and shock.

Hogweed doubled over to compose herself, the magic she had just released had weakened her reserves. Constance placed both hands on the floor and tried to push herself up, all the fear and confusion gone from her eyes which were now just black spheres of rage. Her hands buckled and she could not stand, despite her emotional strength her body was still too weak.

'Miss Cackle, this will only last for five minutes, it is all we could make', Mildred said as she landed next to her headmistress.

'What is it?' Miss Cackle asked wearily.

'Fen and Gris helped. It's safe', Mildred said and saw the relief on Miss Cackle's face, 'it is a magic enhancer. Please take it, we have all drunk it, we can help now', Mildred said a little afraid and distracted by the sight of Miss Drill and her form-tutor both laid on the floor.

'Right you are Mildred, it sounds as though you have a plan', the headmistress said finally, having followed Mildred's gaze and realised now was the moment to give everything they had left.

'Sort of', Mildred said unconvincingly, 'we are going to split up and fire all the spells we know at Hogweed, the rest will be down to Miss Hardbroom…I hope', she said terror evident in her eyes and even the first sight of tears as she realised that people's lives were depending on this working. People she cared about. The girls had overheard so much of the exchange between Hogweed and Miss Hardbroom to know that this was no benign threat. The woman they thought was made of steel had been severely impaired and that shattered every perception they had ever made in their entire lives. HB had to be indestructible or nothing they knew to be true of the magical world could stand firm.

'Ok Mildred, I know this is not going to be easy. Stick to the plan. You were grown-up enough to come up with it and you have risked your life coming back in here, so let us do all we can. We must take back this school and protect our friends', Miss Cackle said defiantly, instilling some courage and pride in her young listener. The older lady pulled back her shoulders and raised her head, embracing her role as headmistress.

'Yes, Miss Cackle, let's do this' Mildred said with her tell-tale fearless tone and show of determination. Miss Cackle turned around and saw Enid deliver a similar vile of potion to Miss Bat who was now physically glowing with the concentrated energy boost. The rest of the girls had landed and thrown their brooms down.

'Let's move' Mildred commanded and the girls nodded with similar conviction and strength.

The girls split up to surround Hogweed who was just beginning to regain her strength and stand straight. Miss Bat ran to Miss Drill and Miss Cackle held her arms up ready for action.

'Oh how lovely, I see you have let the children in to watch the death of their teacher. Perhaps they are also willing to follow her to her grave', Hogweed said amused at her new audience members.

Miss Bat found a pulse on Miss Drill's arm and was clearly relieved. She stroked her head gently and whispered to her that she would be alright. She would protect her now. She then turned to face Hogweed, raising her hands at the ready, showing more control and anger than any of her colleagues would have thought possible.

'Ah Mildred Hubble of course…what are you doing?' Hogweed asked, genuinely perplexed. 'I thought you would be happy to see your form-tutor down and out!'

'Why would I want that?' Mildred spat back, the anger clear in her tone.

'She makes your life miserable', Hogweed said back simply.

'Only sometimes…she saves my life sometimes too and tries to make me a better witch…I don't make it very easy for her though', she said glancing back at her potions teacher a little ashamed, 'She is worth thousands of you even on her off days', she shouted back with growing passion and ferocity.

'Can you hear this Constance? The little witch wishes to die for you, even after the way you have treated her. Very well Mildred, to be honest you were starting to get on my nerves anyway', she said and started mouthing the words of a spell towards the young witch.

Constance tried to push up again and again failed. She was too weak to move, let alone transport herself in front of Mildred.

'Mildred, you have to move, I can't…Mildred I…' Constance urged, panic so clear in her eyes, her facial expression and her whole decorum. The potion teacher was more scared than she had ever been, her composure had abandoned her entirely. She was defenceless and one of her pupils was in trouble. The agony in her eyes spoke a thousand words.

'NOW!' Mildred shouted and spells and magical incantations shot across the room from all directions and hit Hogweed simultaneously. Her chain of thought was broken immediately and the spell she was chanting got lost in the air around her. She moved fast, creating shields and deflecting the attack that was being channelled at her. It was only meant as a distraction but right now she was more than distracted, she was just a little fretful. It had worked better than Mildred had hoped. The woman looked unhinged.

'Listen to me Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said clearly. She turned and knelt beside her teacher, 'this potion will give you enough strength to absorb the magic in the room so you can use it against her. You are the only one who we hoped would be strong enough to do this, but I do not know if you are now. When I shout again everyone in the room will rush to you so that you can absorb their magic…'

'Mildred that is against…'

'The Witches Code, yes I know, but it doesn't matter. This is all we have' Mildred said ignoring HB's protest. 'Are you strong enough?'

'Do you realise what this means? This is not a game' Constance said weakly.

'Yes, Miss. You will contain all of our magic. We will be helpless, but we already are. You can give it back after, there is a reversal. Are you strong enough?' Mildred repeated.

'You would do this…for…me?'

'When she attacked you she attacked all of us. We all agreed to do this, we would all sacrifice our magic for yours. That is what we are going to do. That is the very least of what we are prepared to do. Now, stop talking back, Miss. You should know when to keep quiet, you have told me enough times to be silent, yourself!' Mildred said and then a shot of fear flittered across her face as she realised what she had just said, to her form-tutor of all people! A flicker of a smile appeared on HB's face as she realised her student still feared her, even now, she may have to resolve that a little if they made it out of this intact.

'Very well Mildred, I know when I am told…and yes I will find the strength', Miss Hardbroom said with more conviction than she believed.

'Good because we are running out of time, Hogweed won't be distracted for much longer', Mildred said. Her anxiety built as she saw more of the spells hitting the strong shield Hogweed had formed around herself.

Mildred ran to Miss Cackle who was at the root of most of the bolts of magic being fired at the intruder. She shouted an explanation of what the next stage of the plan involved. Miss Cackle broke her concentration just long enough to look at Mildred and say, 'I will come at your mark, Mildred, Constance is worth the sacrifice, she will use my magic far better than I could'.

Mildred observed Miss Bat with great surprise. The chanting teacher was…well…chanting. Her fluency of attack came from spells being voiced rhythmically and seemed to form the biggest irritation for Hogweed who did not recognise the attack until it had almost penetrated her shield. It was relentless and musical, and quite stunning to observe. Mildred snapped out of it, Miss Bat could not be compromised right now so she would have to remain where she was, oblivious to what would happen next.

As Mildred sped back to Miss Hardbroom she felt something hit her left ankle. The force was enough to send her hurtling to the floor. She landed on her side, hitting her knee, left elbow and chin on the floor with some force. She took a moment to collect herself and then felt the searing pain in her chin and knee.

'You…really…ought to be…more careful…Mildred' Hogweed said loudly in between her concerted effort to defend against the attacks and counter with her own. Maud was hit on the arm by a bolt of magic and Enid was lifted into the air by a spell but it could not be maintained and she only fell a tiny distance so remained standing. However, they were all signs that Hogweed was adjusting to the onslaught against her and the tide was changing in her favour.

Mildred pushed herself up off the floor and limped to Miss Hardbroom who was beginning to look more aware. She was still deathly pale and unable to push herself upright but a glimpse of the old HB was shining through now.

'Miss', Mildred said in pain, desperate to prevent any of her friends from being hurt further, 'it's time, drink this', she said firmly.

'As you wish, Mildred Hubble', HB said with what Mildred recognised as her heavily derisory tone. The thought of Mildred Hubble issuing orders amused her, the girl was finally able to turn the tables and hold a position of power in the most unlikely of circumstances.

She drank the potion in one and closed her eyes as she felt it rush through her. 'It is working Mildred, you made it correctly', she said half with surprise and half with an eagerness to top her magical resources up.

'NOW!' Mildred yelled and saw her friends move towards her, maintaining their incantations as they did so. Hogweed could not get out a clear shot on anyone.

Mildred knelt down beside Miss Hardbroom and said, 'take my hand, Miss. It probably won't give you very much at all but at least it is something', she said suddenly very self-conscious.

'You have given me so much more already Mildred', her form-tutor said with a profound intensity as she took her hand. The magic was transferred colourfully from the young witch to her mentor but it only took a moment. Mildred looked up feeling quite empty and HB seemed to look at her with concern and pride before pushing herself up to a sitting position.

'You have far more magic than you realise, Mildred, far more than anyone could have guessed', she said feeling the magic mould with hers, making her a little stronger.

Jadu and Ruby arrived at the same time and Miss Hardbroom looked at them both as though to make sure they were certain of what they were doing. They thrust their hands forward at once. They may dislike HB at times but they knew to what lengths she would go to protect them and that was worth their complete trust and respect right now. Maud arrived quickly after and grabbed the potion teacher's hand immediately. The young witch had fear etched on her face and was holding her right arm, which had been struck hard by a bolt of magic previously. Enid was similarly decisive as she held her arm out for HB to grab, almost as though they were a tag team in a war and she had done all she could so was passing the baton on.

Miss Hardbroom was slowly getting to her feet, adjusting to the magical energy coursing through her. She held out one hand and a flicker of magic danced from the end of it.

Miss Cackle and Miss Bat were holding Hogweed in position but it was taking both of them to the edge of their magical ability. Hogweed had been able to focus on the two targets and her bolts of crackling energy were getting closer and closer to the two women with each second. Miss Cackle could not move though she surely held the most magic in the room, besides Constance and Hogweed. Mildred looked on in horror as she realised her plan could not work without more magic. HB needed more to combat the evil witch that had taken so much magic away from her already. On top of that the deputy headmistress was still physically battered and still very weak.

'Girls, you must help me to the wall', Constance said suddenly with a flicker of hope.

'What?' Enid asked puzzled, all of the girls were transfixed by the battle taking place between Hogweed, Miss Bat and Miss Cackle. They had never seen Miss Bat look so serious, and so defiant.

'The walls, girls now, help me to walk to them!' HB said sternly, finding enough energy to snap the young witches out of this nightmare and into action.

They rushed to her at once. Mildred supported her on one side while Enid got the other. Without any warning Miss Hardbroom plunged forward. Jadu and Ruby saw the bolt of magic too late to shout a warning. Hogweed had noticed the movement at the back of the room and shot a warning into the back of the fragile potion teacher.

Mildred raised her hands to retaliate before realising there was nothing within her to send back. She felt useless without her magic.

'Wall', Constance breathed, barely able to stay on her feet now.

The girls each grabbed a part of her and dragged and pulled her to the back wall. It was not dignified but finally they reached their target. Constance held out her hand flat against it and absorbed the magic in the castle that had been accumulated within the walls over centuries of activity.

The rest of the room looked on as Miss Hardbroom recharged using a source of magic she had always felt connected to and respected for its power and historical depth. Only HB knew the extent of the magic that hibernated in those walls, she sensed it daily. Miss Cackle and Miss Bat were now knelt due to the power of the magic being directed against them. They could not hold her off for much longer.

Behind Miss Bat, Miss Drill was beginning to stir and take in her surroundings. Her head felt as heavy as lead and her body ached all over, right through to her bones. She glanced up and saw Hogweed sending two bolts of magic continuously at two of her colleagues. Miss Hardbroom was leant against the wall near her and the girls were stood around holding each other closely, looking scared and lost. Miss Drill forced herself to her feet though her body was barely responding to her command to move. She staggered over to the girls in an attempt to find out what was going on.

'Ahhh', a shout came from behind her. It was Miss Cackle. She could not maintain her stream of magic any longer and fell onto her hands in exhaustion. Hogweed focused her full efforts on Miss Bat and within moments the chanting teacher buckled, despite spending every last drop of fight she had in her.

Hogweed strode decisively towards them, ignoring the rest of the room as she concentrated on the two defeated attackers. She raised her hands high above her head and pointed them furiously towards Miss Cackle and Miss Bat.

'Do I need to show you just how far out of your league you just strayed?' She demanded.

Miss Cackle and Miss Bat did not answer. They did not have the energy to stand yet, never mind argue.

'Perhaps you are aware of how foolish you look right now. Two senior witches of Cackles Academy on their knees before me…' she taunted.

'But you failed to neutralise the real threat against your plans, Melissa!' Miss Hardbroom hollered. She had broken her connection to the magic in the walls to face Hogweed after hearing the shout from Amelia. She felt strong enough to take on an army of Hogweed's and her confidence showed in the way she was stood. Her posture was upright, her back straight and her arms folded meticulously in front of her.

'Some people do not know when to stay down!' Hogweed said through gritted teeth and then shot an energy bolt at Miss Drill. Constance materialised in front of it and Imogen remained unharmed. Constance was hit hard but the energy merely dissipated into her body. The brunt of the shot may have bruised her but the effect to her overall wellbeing was negligible.

Hogweed seemed disturbed by this display but soon shot another energy bolt out, this time at Mildred. Constance materialised in front of it again deflecting the power into empty air and shielding the young witch from any harm.

'Isn't it time you picked on someone who can match you?' Constance said dryly, she cast a spell under her breath and threw two streams of magic at Hogweed that picked her up and threw her to the other side of the great hall. 'Miss Drill, get everyone out, I can handle it from here', she said with typical authority and precision.

Miss Drill gathered the girls and took them to the large wooden doors. Just as she was about to glance back Constance held up her right hand and sent out a bolt of magic that decimated the barrier up in front of the doors.

'She's back alright', Miss Drill said smiling at the girls, feeling relieved that her colleague was back to normal.

Imogen got the girls into the safety of the corridor and then turned to go back for Amelia and Davinia.

'Let me help you,' Mildred said quickly, 'you cannot manage them both'.

'Let's move fast then Mildred, it is not safe for us', Miss Drill said acknowledging the pleading expression on the young witches face and the fact that she was right, it would be difficult for her to help both of them to the door on her own.

'Be careful Millie', Maud shouted after them.

As they entered they saw a worrying sight. Miss Hardbroom was wrapped in a cocoon and Hogweed was consulting her book of dark magic. She looked up from the book and smirked.

'Welcome back ladies', she said menacingly and flicked her finger to close and seal the doors behind them. 'As you can see, your heroine ran into a little trouble', but as she said this last line HB burst out of her crystallised prison and fixed an icy glare upon Hogweed.

'That was your last chance, Melissa…' Miss Hardbroom began but Hogweed cut across her as she recanted a spell aloud from the book. HB knocked her over with a sharp bolt of magic and she had to scramble to collect the book and restart the spell.

She aimed two beams of magic at Miss Hardbroom to keep her at bay while focusing her full attention on the spell. She finished it despite HB winning the magical battle being played out between them. As Hogweed fell to the floor in agony, she raised her head to say,

'You may be stronger than me Constance, but dark magic is another story!'

'What have you done, Melissa. Are you really that twisted that you would use a book that harbours the dark seal?' Miss Hardbroom said with clear astonishment at what she was seeing.

The book of black magic wriggled on the floor and then emitted a huge beam of green light. Out of that light stepped a wizard dressed in black attire with a black cape, a gold encrusted staff, and an elderly face with piercing black eyes.

'Constance meet your match', Hogweed said with a cackle.

'Do you stand with me woman? You wear the cloth of my calling!' The wizard asked of Miss Hardbroom.

'No I do not', she said with indignity. 'Nothing good can ever come from a union with black magic', she said scowling at Hogweed who was still hunched over in pain but managed a smirk in reply all the same.

'Then you stand against me. Very unwise', he said coldly and aimed his staff at her. From the end of the staff sped a thousand small black ball bearings that were tiny fragments of dark magic.

Miss Hardbroom deflected some but others got through and burnt her clothing and skin. She did not even register the pain, standing tall and still appearing relatively invincible despite the new threat. At that moment Hogweed sent a magical noose out to capture her feet and pull her to the floor. This sent a flicker of surprise and annoyance across the potion teacher's face.

Miss Drill was standing in the corner with Mildred looking horrified once more.

'What can we do?'Mildred demanded of Miss Drill.

'Nothing Mildred. We cannot draw attention to ourselves, we are defenceless remember!' Miss Drill said frustrated at her own words but knew that she had no other option.

At that moment Miss Hardbroom broke the noose that was holding her feet together and formed a shield to protect her against the wizards attack. The beads of magic were unrelenting and all the time the wizard laughed and jibbed her, telling her it was only a matter of time before she would fail and she would serve him anyway.

Miss Hardbroom did something unexpected. She started walking backwards towards her colleagues in the corner. The shield was looking thinner by the minute as Hogweed and the dark wizard attacked simultaneously.

'Mildred', she called back, 'I cannot take these both on singlehanded. I am going to give you your magic back', she announced clearly.

A look of horror crossed Mildred's face.

'But what can she do, she is just a girl', Miss Drill asked, outraged by this decision.

Miss Hardbroom ignored her, as her concentration was needed elsewhere. She reached the group behind her and held back her left hand, the shield physically weakened as a result.

'Quickly Mildred, grab my hand' she insisted.

Mildred acted involuntarily and grabbed her form-mistresses hand. HB transferred Mildred's magic back to the young witch after voicing a short spell. She felt the loss of energy immediately and bent over with the effort, the shield collapsed and she was bombarded with a series of magical beads that burnt every area of exposed flesh.

'Constance, what now, Constance…oh god!' Miss Drill exclaimed in panic seeing the formidable potion teacher cover her face with her hands and take a terrible onslaught right in front of her. Her black dress was being punctured by small balls of magic that burnt through it and seared her flesh.

'Draw Mildred…you are our only hope, draw something!' Miss Hardbroom said weakly and then drew all the strength up that she had left so she could stand and keep the attackers at bay.

'Come Constance, you may have looked relatively powerful for a moment there, but you cannot prosper now! Surrender and I will spare your life and those you have fought so hard to protect', Hogweed said in a sly, untrustworthy tone of voice.

'You underestimate me!' Constance said impatiently as she attempted blocks and retaliations with everything she had left.

'And you overestimate your position!' Hogweed said indignantly at Constance's stubbornness.

Mildred had fumbled around and finally retrieved a pen from her pocket. She dropped it in her haste and Miss Drill had to pick it up for her.

'It's alright Mildred, you can do this, just relax' Miss Drill said calmly though she wasn't sure anything she had just said was true. She hoped Mildred could do this, more than anything, but deep down she felt the burden Miss Hardbroom had placed on the girl was too great.

Meanwhile Miss Cackle and Miss Bat were steadily getting to their feet, beginning to recover from their own part in this terrible ordeal. Their magical abilities were certainly depleted for now but they watched on trying to figure out how the situation had changed and what they could do to help Constance. They moved nearer to Mildred and Miss Drill sensing that safety was more likely in numbers.

Miss Drill stepped out a few steps to meet them and received a burn on her arm as a black bead flew past HB and hit her. Its magical intensity bore through her skin making her cry out in pain though she strived so hard not to break Miss Hardbroom's concentration.

The potions teacher reacted immediately, splitting her focus once more to ensure the safety of her colleagues. She faced one palm back towards Amelia, Davinia and Imogen and mouthed a spell, 'Transis inspero imperiartus protecto. Mildred do not stray, stand directly behind me', she said strongly and then moaned in pain as another bolt got through and shook her body through to her exhausted core. Her colleagues had been surrounded by a sphere of light that looked like bubble wrap. Any magic that got past Constance was being deflected away from the other teachers as it collided with the sphere.

She received a slight reprieve as the dark wizard ceased his attack in order to familiarise himself with his surroundings, 'you', he said sharply, 'why do you fight with me, what is your agenda?' he asked of Hogweed.

Hogweed was concentrating hard on penetrating HB's defence and threw him a simple reply, 'we both want the same thing…power, control…and right now that means her dead', she said referring to Constance.

'Ambitious intentions. You summoned me so my allegiance is yours but we are fighting powerful magic, I hope the prize is worth my efforts!' he said with a cautionary note.

'It is', Hogweed lied, knowing that the prize was hers alone, victory in the very castle that had seen her ancestors defeated.

As this shallow conversation was taking place Constance was able to recuperate a little and take note of her injuries. Her body felt as though it was being squeezed between two lorries. Her arms were full of small burns, as was her clothing, she felt nauseous and her head was pounding fiercely. 'Mildred, I cannot withstand this for very much longer. You must be brave and draw whatever your imagination tells you to', she said quietly, trying to settle the girl's nerves.

'But, I don't know what to draw…and I have no paper!' Mildred said shakily.

'Draw on the floor, or the walls, anywhere. Use your gift Mildred. The gift that stunned me the first time I saw it. Block everything else out and let your creativity come to the fore. I know I have always told you to do the opposite Mildred but I am not always right. Let your gift flourish, feel the magic within you, connect to it', she said softly and then her attention was pulled back again to the magical battle taking place as the dark wizard rejoined the attack.

Mildred was still frozen to the spot. She was trying to think but the thought that her form-tutor could collapse at any moment was clouding her mind. She could still remember Miss Hardbroom laid on the floor, practically a broken woman and that scene sent an icy shiver through her each time she remembered it. She took hold of her thoughts and tried to search her imagination for the ideal drawing. What hero would be enough to fight the dark wizard and Hogweed combined?

Constance screamed in pain as Hogweed flew three chairs across the room aimed directly at her. She stopped two but the threat of the wizard's staff, increasing the size of the beads of magic to the size of tennis balls, meant that the third chair struck her side hard. She had so far withstood the wizard's onslaught, moving a small shield at the speed of light to intercept them all but Hogweed's attacks were increasingly hitting their target.

'Now Mildred, you must do it now…' Constance said sternly, refusing to plead to her student and place further weight on her shoulders.

Mildred had already turned to the wall after hearing her form-tutor's scream. She had shown great courage that night already, she was not about to let her down now, not when she was counting on her. Mildred drew with haste, her whole body shaking with every moan of pain she heard Miss Hardbroom utter, despite her attempts to conceal them. Her heart was sinking as she wished above anything that she could hold out a hand to her teacher and save her from the battering she was taking.

'Time is running out Constance, any last words?' Hogweed asked smugly.

'Yes, just one, could you shut up. I find you incredibly annoying', Constance shot back, the words dripping with her unique brand of sarcasm.

'Strong words for a corpse!' Hogweed shouted and raised both her arms, channelling all her magic and forcing Constance onto her knees, 'does this feel familiar' she spat.

Constance did not have the energy to say anything back. She focused what strength she had left on deflecting the wizard's lethal swarms of magical bombs. Hogweed was beginning to drain her magic once more, as she had little left to combat the force of her attack.

'I have it, Miss', Mildred said with certainty and a hint of pride.

Constance could not say anything so Mildred focused on her drawing, peeling it away from the wall and into a physical being. She knew that this was the only thing she trusted to save them, the only person who would do whatever it took to keep her and this school safe.

'Do not just grin at me girl, help your form-tutor, while I deal with these intruders', a perfect copy of Miss Hardbroom commanded of Mildred sharply. Mildred pondered to herself whether she had made her too life-like. Perhaps she should have unfolded the arms and made her posture a little more relaxed. Maybe a softer artistic impression of HB would have been preferable to the one they were all so used to seeing march through the corridors. The one that stood glaring at them when they had dared to do something wrong. Still, the sense of relief she had felt at the sight of another Hardbroom could never have been anticipated. Mildred Hubble was glad to see two of the woman she had feared her whole witch life. In fact she was overjoyed.

The Miss Hardbroom copy waisted no time in joining the offensive. As Constance buckled Mildred's copy of her stepped towards Hogweed and the dark wizard. Her fingers were ablaze with magical currents, sending out two streams of energy at her foes.

'Too focused on revenge to realise what is going on around you aren't you, Melissa Hogweed. You really are magically and intellectually retarded', Mildred's creation said in a familiarly sarcastic, confident and unbreakable voice.

'What is this trickery?' the dark wizard asked, furious at the sudden bombardment of fresh magical strength.

'That is impossible!' Hogweed added, taken aback by the vision before her.

'Impossible for your small mind to comprehend, yes. But, not impossible!' Miss Hardbroom's double retorted. 'You underestimated our resourcefulness. Perhaps you should consider if this battle is worth your life, wizard!' she said, focusing on the weakest link.

'If they can create magical beings, then we should draw back', the wizard muttered, mostly to himself.

'No, this is just a trick, we will break her as we did the other', Hogweed interjected loudly.

'And how many more will you fight? How long can you continue for against fresh opponents?' the HB clone demanded.

'She is right, this battle is lost, retreating now is the only course of action to take', the dark wizard proclaimed and then instantly transformed himself into a whirl of particles before returning to the book of dark magic that lay open on the floor.

'Noooooooooo', Hogweed shouted in anger.

'Feeling lonely?' the clone of Miss Hardbroom asked derisorily. 'That is the problem with black magic. Those who wield it on your behalf have no stomach for defeat!'

Hogweed did not answer but rage brought her a few steps nearer her opponent, shouting spells and throwing out bolts of magic in a reckless haste. Before long she was exasperated and a break in the torrent of magic back and forth across the room finally emerged as both sides steadied themselves.

During the change of pace in the room Mildred had come into her own. She had drawn a bandage and wrapped it around Miss Hardbroom's right arm which had been burned quite badly by the wizard's attack. Then she had performed a simple H2O spell with her form-tutor's guidance and helped her drink some water.

'Now, I need you to see if Miss Cackle and the others are alright, Mildred' Miss Hardbroom had asked quietly, still in a very fragile state.

Mildred had communicated with them through the bubble and found them to be unharmed but desperate to get out of their protective prison.

'Ok, Mildred. You will have to say the reversal spell. Say it clearly and with belief. It is returnis combineus protectus refineus. With belief Mildred' Constance uttered with as much precision as she could.

Mildred stalled the first time, having muddled the words in her head. She hesitantly returned to her form-tutor to hear the reversal spell again and was relieved to find the response to be both patient and understanding. When she attempted it a second time the sphere disappeared and Miss Cackle ran to her deputy's side.

'Constance, are you alright?' she asked already knowing the answer.

'Not really, but I am alive', Constance said plainly, annoyed by the silly question given her obvious physical state.

'We must get you out of here. It seems that there is someone filling in for you!' Miss Cackle said, watching the clone of her deputy in action with an astounded expression on her face.

'Yes, we have Mildred to thank for her timely intervention', Constance said with a delicate smile on her pained face. 'An interesting choice Mildred!'

'It was short notice…it's working though. I knew she…erm it could help', Mildred said shyly but felt comfort from a small smile of thanks on her teacher's weary face.

'Let's get her out of this hall', Imogen said, fearing the true extent of her injuries. She herself still felt like she had been hit by a large mountain and she had only taken one bolt of magic. 'Mildred needs medical attention as well, look at her face, she has done enough for one night', she added, taking Mildred's arm to reassure her and satisfying her own need to comfort the girl.

'The threat is still quite real!' Constance said suddenly. 'We have no idea how long Mildred's drawing will last and I am not about to walk away from a battle that has not yet concluded'.

'I stay if she stays', Mildred added defiantly.

Constance raised her eyes to Mildred in attempt to glare at the girl, 'you will do as you are told', she said sternly.

'Not if you aren't. You might need me to draw something else', Mildred said stubbornly.

'Mildred, Miss Hardbroom is right, your safety is our priority, we must get you back to your friends', Miss Cackle said authoritatively.

Mildred looked at the three pairs of eyes waiting for her response. She had risked her life to protect her form-tutor and this school. She had never been so close to danger in her life and she was the only thing that had stopped Hogweed killing her mentor and possibly the rest of her teachers. But, none of that mattered now. Miss Hardbroom was in a poor state of health and her drawing was the only thing protecting them right now. She would not let one more attack strike her form-tutor. They would have to knock her unconscious if they expected to move her.

Mildred breathed in steadily before she pronounced the words that would defy her headmistress's wishes. She looked into Miss Hardbroom's eyes as she spoke with precision and passion: 'I have been bullied, intimidated and tripped up. I smacked my face and my knee on the floor, which have throbbed ever since and I have managed to draw something while magic was flying through the air around my head. But, none of that matters now. I am staying because when I came back into this hall Miss Hardbroom had been fallen to the floor. I will not walk away until I am sure that won't happen again. I could not bare it if anything else was to hurt her or Miss Drill or anyone else', she finished as tears filled her eyes.

'Mildred,' Miss Drill pleaded, but Miss Hardbroom interrupted her.

'You have earned your right to stay, Mildred, but you will follow my commands exactly', she said sternly. Her eyes had never left Mildred's even during the silence that had followed the young witch's words. The intensity between them communicated an understanding they both felt deeply. They had risked their lives to save each other tonight, that bond would never be broken. 'Miss Drill, I wonder if you could help me for a second time this evening, and help me to stand?'

Imogen reacted at once and bent down to help her colleague up. She never thought she would hear Constance ask her for help. It displayed just how battered the potion teacher's body was.

'Now ladies, I believe under the Witches Code, a witch who refuses to withhold from this kind of attack may be contained indefinitely for her own safety and that of those around her', Constance uttered carefully and watched as her clone disappeared and reappeared to avoid bolts of magic, smirking all the while at her attacker. It seemed to her that Mildred's drawings were not as intent upon attack as their physical counterparts would be. Clearly, her talent has its roots in good magic, the purest kind.

'Yes, code nine, I say we lock her up!' Miss Bat said with venom.

'Davina, this is a big decision', Miss Cackle urged.

'She could of killed Imogen and was about to kill you and me, never mind what she threatened to do to Constance', Davinia said angrily her protective nature still in its hyper sensitive mode.

'She is right', Imogen added, 'Constance has given her enough chances, she wont stop, unless we stop her', she said pleased that her opinion might make a difference for once despite her status as a non-witch.

'Yes, I suppose you're right. And she attacked the girls too!' Miss Cackle said quietly, resolved to the fact that this situation left them with few alternatives.

'I should be able to perform a binding spell that will seal her in a statue like form indefinitely. Then we can contact the Witches Council and inform them who have people on the way. They will also probably be aware of the extraordinary magical activity taking place here. They can decide what to do with her then', Constance said with growing disdain for Hogweed as a little of her strength returned.

'Aren't binding spells detrimental to the subject?' Miss Cackle asked softly.

'They erode magical ability and can sometimes cause memory loss and possible loss of some brain function depending on how long the subject is left bound', Constance said plainly, clearly not having any second doubts over the use of the spell.

'She tried to kill people', Mildred said angrily. She didn't understand why this was even under debate, 'she attacked my friends and people that I care about. That was her choice, not ours'.

'I think Mildred has a point, the longer she is free, the greater risk there is of her doing something else', Imogen said, her own impatience growing.

At that moment the clone of Miss Hardbroom dissolved into droplets of ink and returned to a two dimensional image on the back wall of the great hall.

'Damn it, a time limit, we have debated this long enough' Miss Hardbroom said decisively. 'Miss Cackle, Miss Bat, every spell you know directed at Miss Hogweed when I give the order. Mildred…draw…anything that can help to distract her. Miss Drill do not get hit, I still need to thank you for your earlier heroics and I would hate for you to perish without hearing me praise you for the first time in our working history!' Constance said decisively, possibly letting Imogen know her gratitude now in case anything happened to her.

She walked forward three paces and felt as though her limbs were attached to her body with string. Her head was swimming with fatigue and the sheer number of pain signals being sent by every nerve in her body.

'Will the real Constance Hardbroom please stand up? Oh I see you have just about managed to. Careful now Constance we would not want anything to break now would we', Hogweed sneered but her own physical state was not much different to her rivals. 'Your clone didn't seem up to finishing the job!'

'Products of good magic do not murder people', Miss Hardbroom said sharply. 'Give up Melissa, or face the consequences'.

'You have nothing left Constance, you are a beaten woman! I admit it is close to call between us but who do you think is prepared to give everything they have to win? Broomhead wishes to know who the victor will be. I do not intend to disappoint her as you have time and time again!' Hogweed said stubbornly.

'That may be but there are people standing by me who will continue this fight with or without me. You cannot win. Mistress Broomhead never did recognise the strength of allies. She has only ever connected to you and that was through a bond of hatred and revenge', Constance said with pride and a sudden feeling of belonging.

'Oh how heart-warming. You were like a daughter to her you know. You destroyed what was left of her compassionate side' Hogweed said with belief and venom.

'She has never known what compassion is and never will. She is just bitter because I found somewhere I was accepted for who I am. Neither you or her will ever know what that feels like', HB said strongly.

'Sorry to have to break up the family', Hogweed said darkly, bored of talking. She began chanting a spell at Imogen.

Constance raised her hand and Miss Cackle and Miss Bat began firing everything they had at Hogweed. That in itself was enough to expose how weak Hogweed was as she struggled to repel their efforts. Then Constance shouted out as she realised Hogweed was drinking a potion, but was too late to stop her.

It was some sort of magic enhancer like the one Fen and Gris had made earlier. Constance watched as Miss Cackle and Miss Bat were attacked by bats that Hogweed had transformed her scarf into. The balance of power had swayed again and Constance, still barely able to move, had to find some strength from somewhere once more. She ignored her body and channelled a magical stream at Hogweed.

Miss Cackle and Miss Bat were fully occupied with keeping the mass of bats at bay. Constance was matching Hogweed evenly but they were clearly trapped in a stale mate. Mildred was drawing furiously having abandoned her first drawing after observing the activity around her.

Without warning Hogweed suddenly changed her focus and shot a bolt of magic towards Imogen. Constance moved fast and materialised in front of her, shield at the ready. Constance swayed with the force of the absorbed energy, her body was completely drained. The only power she had was being used to maintain the shield. Hogweed's attention shifted again as she saw Mildred for the first time and realised what she was doing. She began mouthing a spell in the young witch's direction.

Constance saw the threat and could only shout a warning, 'Mildred, run, quick!' Miss Hardbroom shouted in a stilted fashion, each word feeling like a weight that needed forcing from her mouth. Mildred finished her first drawing hurriedly, having heard the warning, and turned to see what was heading towards her. She shrieked and closed her eyes, arms stretched out in front of her as she saw three spears flying through the air, only metres away from her. In that moment her finished drawing of a medieval shield had lifted from the wall automatically and sprung into her hands. The spears pierced the armour but were stopped before they reached her body that shrunk behind the thin defence in fear. It would have been a magical shield to help Miss Hardbroom's defence had it been finished.

Constance reacted to this near miss ferociously, abandoning her shield and drawing the magic she had left into small darts that flew at Hogweed, fuelled now by anger alone. Mildred completed her second drawing while Hogweed tried to rebuff the renewed attack. One of the darts got through her defence and plunged into her shoulder, causing a large wound before the magic dissipated into her body. She yelled out in pain and used her right hand to shield herself from the rest that followed. Constance was well into her reserves now and swaying badly.

She began to mouth the binding spell now that there was no attack to break her concentration, but she could not maintain her own distraction while saying the spell with enough power. The spell in itself used powerful magic that she wasn't sure she had left within her.

Finally, Mildred was ready to assist her form-tutor. She had drawn the book of spells which contained binding spells, though they were only to be used in times of serious need. This certainly classed as one. She could not believe the perfect copy her detailed drawing of the cover had yielded. It was exactly how she imagined it, as though her thoughts had been given texture rather than just the lines and shapes she had drawn. She opened the book and found the page where the spell Miss Hardbroom had referred to resided. She ran to stand beside her teacher, holding the book ready.

Imogen, realising what Mildred was offering to do now had come up with a plan of her own and was making her way around the side of the hall towards the end where Hogweed was stood.

'Miss, I can say it with you', Mildred said looking up at her potion teacher whose face was distorted with agony and concentration.

'Yes' was all Miss Hardbroom could say.

They began to say the spell in unison but Constance could not gather enough strength to pronounce it with enough conviction and was slurring her words.

Hogweed was laughing at their pathetic attempt though she could barely stand herself. She was happy to destroy everyone in that room, including herself and her relentless retaliation was threatening to do just that. Just when it looked at though this fight would be determined by who could stay standing the longest, and risk loosing their magic and their life in the process, Imogen reached her destination. She untied the basketball hoop stand, allowing it to fall down and strike Hogweed on the back of the head. The witch was knocked to the floor instantly and moaned inaudibly as she became still and eventually fell silent.

Constance stopped her attack immediately, spent a few moments to steady herself and then turned to Mildred.

'Shall we finish this?' She asked steadily, and then looked like she was about to collapse.

Mildred stepped forward quickly and put her form-tutor's arm over her shoulder, helping the woman to support her own weight.

'Thn..you' Constance mouthed almost unintelligibly. Imogen joined them, seeing the weakened state of her colleague. She went to support Constance from the other side and as she did so the potion teacher let go, and stood only because the PE instructor was holding her up. Fragile groans were beginning to come from Hogweeds body at the front of the hall.

Mildred raised her shoulders, picked the book up and stepped forward. Miss Cackle and Miss Bat had finally defeated the bats which had been turned into friendly frogs and were returning to the others arms raised in Hogweed's direction. Mildred looked back at Miss Hardbroom who had opened her eyes a fraction, willing herself to finish what they had begun but all she could do was watch the young witch and hope the magic she had felt transfer between them was enough to neutralise the threat that had brought them to the brink of destruction.

Mildred breathed in deeply, the face of the woman she respected more than anyone in the world etched in her mind. For the second time that night she collected her thoughts and decided she could do this, she could do this for her form-mistress: 'Bindess inserpento, reculdintros eternal, allio ulvio tarsnformindros conspichio' Mildred said loudly with fire, passion, and a metallic clarity. Even, her stature was Hardbroomesque as she summoned everything she had and aimed it at their attacker.

The spell worked perfectly first time. Hogweed's body was wrapped in a grey gauze that set like stone and bound her magical powers to it. She was finally contained with no hope of escape. Mildred fell to the floor from exertion, the book returning diligently to its two dimensional form on the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Aftermath

Miss Bat went to Mildred instantly and sat beside the exhausted young girl who had just saved all their lives.

'Is Miss Hardbroom alright?' Mildred asked weakly.

'She will be alright Mildred, dear. We are safe now', Miss Bat said soothingly.

The majority of the room was in a daze. The enormity of the events that had just occurred were on a scale none of them ever expected to witness at Cackle's. Hogweed was an evil, twisted witch the likes of which none of them wished to encounter again. It would take a lot of time for each individual involved to get over the trauma they had suffered at her hands. All they could be thankful for was that they had all survived and that in itself seemed like a miracle just now.

Miss Cackle quickly opened the great hall doors so she could go and gather the students outside and reassure them. News spread quickly that Melissa Hogweed had been contained and the Witches Council were to be notified shortly. The girls were asked to go to their rooms and were permitted to socialise in small groups before dinner was served slightly later than usual.

Once order had just about been restored she returned to the great hall with Maud, Jadu, Ruby and Enid.

'Girls, I know some of you are injured and you will receive attention shortly. But, right now my priority is to get Miss Hardbroom to her room so we can assess her wellbeing', Miss Cackle said with authority though the fear in her voice could not be completely disguised.

As they entered the hall they saw Miss Hardbroom being held by Miss Drill who was looking worried. Mildred was just getting to her feet with Miss Bat's assistance and it was clear that the chanting teacher was not prepared to leave her side anytime soon.

'Stay here girls while I see how Constance is doing' Miss Cackle said, distracted by Miss Drill's concerned expression and using Miss Hardbroom's first name in front of the girls by accident.

They quickly moved towards Mildred to see how their friend was, taking in the bound form of Hogweed, that looked like a fallen statue on the floor in front of the stage.

'Are you ok Millie? You were in here for ages? What happened' Maud asked concerned and obviously still panicky over her friends condition.

'I'm fine Maud. Hogweed summoned dark magic...there was a wizard. It was all so frantic. But, I am ok', Mildred said still confused by it all. Her friends looked at her with disbelieving looks of horror. 'Honestly I am fine', Mildred repeated in an attempt to neutralise their worries.

The girls crowded Mildred, each saying their piece and making sure she was genuinely ok. Miss Bat held her arm throughout this banter, acting as the girl's personal guardian and telling them finally to be quiet so that Mildred could rest.

'Imogen, how is she?' Amelia asked with deep concern.

'She keeps mumbling about the Witches Council and Mildred. She cannot switch off but she hasn't the energy to say very much at all', Imogen said leaning over Constance and holding the woman close in a caring fashion.

'She took so many blows, more than one usually causes permanent damage. They could easily have killed her. I have asked Fen and Gris to make another magic extraction potion so that she can draw from the magic in the castle walls. I am hoping that will give her body enough strength to start mending. We cannot move her until at least some of her power is restored. We owe her so much, Imogen, we have to make sure her magic is returned to her in full. We must…' Amelia rambled on anxiously.

'…stop waffling!' Constance said clearly though her eyes remained closed.

'Oh Constance your conscious', Amelia said filled with hope and compassion.

'It is hard to stay unconscious with all that rubbish being uttered within inches of my ear, Amelia!'

'She's sounding better to be me', Imogen announced smiling at Amelia's embarrassed shuffle as she moved a short distance away from her deputy's ear.

'With your help, Imogen, I think I can stand', Constance said firmly.

'Maybe so, but your not going to', Imogen replied swiftly.

Amelia looked at Imogen in surprise at her tone. The PE instructor meant what she said and was not going to budge an inch.

'I am perfectly fine, Imogen, help me to my feet!' Constance said testily.

'If you are perfectly fine then you will be able to stand on your own', Imogen countered.

'You know I can't do that', Constance said exasperated by the confrontation.

'Yes I do, which is why you are staying where you are. Constance, we have seen you on the brink of collapse, even witnessed your body buckle and fall, on several occasions this evening. We are touched by what you have done for us all but this is not the time to be thinking about maintaining your hard faced image. You have proven yourself indestructible and quite formidable. You will always be feared and remain infamous until your dying day in the minds of every girl you will ever teach. But, right now you will relax your guard and let us look after you! Just once Constance, so we know we have given you something back,' Imogen said with a compassionate, perhaps even nervous tone of voice.

Amelia looked at her two teachers with feeling. Imogen sat holding Constance to her so that the potions teacher was not slumped. She was hiding the true extent of her deputy's weakened state because she knew her colleague so well and didn't want anyone seeing her so frail. Constance had her arm wrapped around Imogen's for support with a similar intent to appear stronger than she was.

'Very well', Constance said quietly, acknowledging the sense in Imogen's words. 'So I appear hard faced do I?' she said menacingly after a moments pause.

'Only to the girls', Imogen replied swiftly and looked at Amelia with a glare that pleaded for help as she realised she had just put her foot in it.

'Ah excellent timing, here is Fenellda and Griselda with the potion. Right, I think we should move you to the wall first Constance, if you will allow us to' Amelia interjected in her most pleasant, perhaps parental, voice.

'If you must!' Constance grumbled.

'Thank you girls, could you make some sleeping potions and find the readymade antidotes to headaches, cuts, grazes and that sort of thing in the potions cupboard as well please,' Amelia asked Fen and Gris after accepting the potion they had concocted for the second time that day.

'Yes, Miss' they replied, startled by the responsibility they had been handed. They left the hall immediately to continue their work.

'Right then, Enid, Jadu, Ruby could you help myself and Miss Drill move Miss Hardbroom to the wall nearest to us please,' Miss Cackle asked. She left out Miss Bat who was holding an exhausted Mildred Hubble and Maud who was holding her arm and grimacing with pain whenever she tried to move it.

'Am I just to lay here helpless then, Miss Drill?' Miss Hardbroom asked sharply, clearly irritated.

'Yes unless my judgement is flawed and you can stand and walk to the wall yourself!' Miss Drill said easily.

Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips in annoyance but stayed perfectly still. They each supported a part of her and moved her gently to the wall that was closest to them. Miss Drill took the potion off Miss Cackle , raised Miss Hardbroom with one arm and poured it carefully into her mouth. The potion teacher's expression was bordering on the furious as her eyes opened for the first time since she had been unconscious. Miss Drill ignored it and smiled at her warmly. She was the only one who could hold her safely now because she was the only person who did not have any magic to be transferred to her and had the strength to hold her.

There was a monetary silence as the girls returned to Mildred in respect of their form-mistresses privacy and Miss Cackle joined them to see how the school's heroine was for herself.

'Can you place my hand on the wall, please', Constance asked through gritted teeth.

'Of course. This is nothing to be ashamed of Constance, you almost died today, try and be a little kinder on yourself' Imogen said sympathetically.

'I hate feeling…' Constance began but couldn't finish.

'I know' Imogen said simply and then picked up her hand and placed it on the wall. The connection was instant and the potion teacher's head lifted up with the energy serge. She allowed the magic to flow into her until the potion wore off. Imogen then removed her supporting hand and Constance slowly took stock of how she was feeling.

'I will be able to stand and I wish to leave with some dignity Miss Drill' Miss Hardbroom said in her low commanding voice. Then she faltered slightly and looked at Imogen. 'But, I will need you to meet me in my room. I do not have enough strength to…I barely have enough to make it to my room on my own. Everything I need is in there but you will have to find it for me' she said impatiently. She was still reluctant to allow anyone to do anything for her but saw no other solution.

'I understand' Imogen said softly. It would normally have amused her to see Constance putting on such a strong front despite her true feelings. But, she was hurt badly and her concern for the impression she left with others was worrying Imogen right now. What drove her to be so defensive, so stubborn?

Miss Hardbroom pushed herself up onto her feet, grabbing Miss Drill's arm to steady herself. Once she was stood she took a moment to collect her senses.

'Are you feeling any better?' Miss Cackle asked tentatively. She saw how white and unsteady on her feet she was.

'Much better', Miss Hardbroom announced clearly, 'but I think it will be best if I retire for the evening' she added maintaining a steady tone.

With that she disappeared from the hall in the blink of an eye, a minute green haze of magical particles left where she had been standing.

Miss Drill shot Miss Cackle a look of concern. Miss Cackle's eyes told Miss Drill to go after her and the PE teacher did just that.

Miss Cackle was now very concerned with getting the girls settled for the night. Fen and Gris returned just at the right time once again. It was funny the way the pupils Miss Hardbroom had so little patience for turned out to be the ones that were willing to go above and beyond in a crisis.

'Mildred my dear, we must get you to your room first I think, Fenellda would you look at Maud's arm and Griselda could you come with myself and Miss Bat to Mildred's room?' the headmistress asked kindly.

Miss Cackle was so proud of these girls. Enid, Maud, Ruby and Jadu had not even asked about their magical powers. They were too concerned for each others safety and that of their form-mistress. It seemed that the sacrifice in their minds could be permanent and still worth it. She could not help worrying over the outcome while admiring them so much for their courage and maturity.

Once they had got Mildred up the stairs and into bed Fen used a potion to ease her pounding head, placed droplets of a brown liquid to help heal the cuts to her chin and knee and finally administered a spoon of sleeping potion. The young witch had merely smiled at them the whole time, too tired to say anything. She fell into a deep sleep as soon as the potion rested her thoughts and made her mind blank.

'That girl has been through more this evening than most witches go through in a lifetime. I think a week free of studies is the least we can give her to aid her recovery', Miss Cackle whispered to Miss Bat as they left her room.

'I think I will sit in with her a while', Miss Bat said turning back, 'just to make sure she sleeps soundly'. Miss Cackle smiled at the chanting teacher, fully aware of how protective she was feeling right now. It was hard to see them as simply pupils after all they had sacrificed for their school and for their teachers.

'I will come back first thing to see how she is' Miss Cackle said quietly and left Miss Bat sat in the corner of Mildred's room, watching over the young witch.

* * *

Imogen had reached Constance's room and hesitated slightly at the door. She had never just walked into her room and it felt odd doing so now. The trepidation quickly dissipated as she remembered why she was there. She knocked once and barged straight into the room. The sight she was met with was not a reassuring one.

Constance was sat on the edge of her bed, shoulders slumped and head hanging so her view was of the floor.

'Why didn't you let us carry you up?' Imogen protested in what came out as an agonised whine.

'You know why. It seems you know more about my habits than I give you credit for', Constance said stubbornly, but she did not move her position on the bed an inch.

'Well it is a bit unnecessary, don't you think?' Imogen began and then checked herself immediately. 'Let's talk about this some other time when you can annihilate me with your cutting precision and witty retorts. Right now, you need rest!'

'I agree', Constance said weakly. Imogen moved towards her and without thinking about it put a hand on each of the woman's shoulders to support her and offer some comfort. It was an odd stilted gesture.

'I need to get you out of these clothes; do you have anything for the burns?' Imogen asked decisively.

'There is a black bag beneath the desk, a green potion in a clear bottle with a black label. That will clean the wounds and help the skin to grow back' Constance said as though she was detached from events and just a spectator.

Imogen found the black bag and took out the small vile of potion. She found a cloth in a side pocket and placed it on the bed, returning the bag to the floor.

'I am going to have to undress you!' Imogen said, aware that Constance would certainly class this as a violation of her personal space.

'Were I able to I would do this myself, but I cannot' Constance said drowsily, 'If this ever…' she began.

'Nothing will leave this room. I do not know what kind of person you think I am, but I would not do or say anything to hurt or embarrass anyone!' Imogen said indignantly.

'I'm sorry. This is difficult. I am grateful…for everything' Constance said meekly, realising that deep down she was extremely grateful that Imogen was there right now.

'I know. It's alright, you are allowed to be grouchy after... Let's get this over with', Imogen said, humbled by the apology.

She quickly undressed her and tended to her wounds.

'Oh Constance, you must be in so much pain!' Imogen exclaimed shocked at the extent of her injuries. 'All that bruising… and I think you have broken ribs, not to mention all the burns and gashes littering your body. How are you still functioning at all?'

'With a lot of control and effort', Constance said, her expression struggling to stay impassive as her eyes filled with tears.

'Shhhhhhh' Imogen soothed, 'it's ok, you will be fine. I have treated all the wounds and they are beginning to look less inflamed and raw,' Imogen said softly as she stroked the woman's forehead gently. She took a moment to note the potion teacher's lean body. She felt wounded herself just by observing all of the marks left by the aggressive attacks. She felt for Constance so deeply right now. She dressed her in her black satin pyjamas, undid the tight bun in her hair and let it flow down her back gracefully. She lifted the sheets and lowered her into bed, pulling them over her and making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

'In my bag there is a black potion, with a blue label on it. Not the small vile but the large bottle and there is also a small bottle of greyish red potion that has no label on it', Constance said.

Imogen got the potions and brought them to her. She drank the contents of the small bottle in one which was for aches and pains, including thumping headaches, broken ribs and exhausted joints, muscles and bones. All of which Constance was suffering from.

'I need one spoonful of the other potion, Imogen. It is a sleeping tonic that will allow me to sleep for as long as my body needs to repair. I could be out for some time', she said as her eyelids began to close without the tonic.

'Ok Constance, I will stay close in case you need anything', Imogen said pouring out a spoon of the potion.

Constance was about to complain and tell Imogen she need not be concerned but decided that shrugging off her fragile state was as stupid as Imogen had implied it was.

'Thank you, Imogen. And thank you for…for showing me what a non-witch is truly capable of', Constance said and put what energy she had left into a sincere, heartfelt smile.

Imogen placed one hand on her shoulder in recognition of the compliment and gave her the tonic.

'I could never match your selfless bravery Constance but I hope you realise just what you mean to us all', Imogen said softly as the potions teacher fell into a deep deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Witches Council

The next morning Miss Cackle was up early, aware that her communication to the Witches Council would be acted upon with haste at their end and the witches that were sent prior to her report should be reaching them soon.

Sure enough, at half past eight that morning, as she sat in the Staff Room making tea, she heard three pairs of feet touch down in the courtyard. She sighed heavily, previous experiences with the council had been decidedly stressful, and went to meet them at the entrance.

'Ah Miss Cackle, so nice to see you. I am sorry it is under such circumstances. Graham Spellder at your disposal, I spoke to your deputy by way of phone call before this sorry affair, and this is Patricia Light-angel my assistant and Walter Stiffbrush, the council's technician', the first smartly dressed man said offering his hand to the headmistress.

'Welcome to Cackles' Amelia said with a smile 'I am the only one up at the moment I am afraid. Last night was quite a stressful experience for the girls and staff alike. My deputy is unlikely to be in any fit state to see you for some time, but nevertheless I invite you to join me for tea so we can discuss what happened here'.

'Thank you, Miss Cackle, tea would be very welcome indeed', Mr Spellder said appreciatively.

Once the guests were settled in the Staff Room Mr. Stiffbrush turned to Amelia to inquire about Hogweed, 'so it has been confirmed that the woman who attacked the school is in fact the descendent of Harriet Hogweed herself?' he asked with curiosity.

'Yes she admitted that and it was what led us to restrain her', Miss Cackle explained fearful of the truth coming out in this way and yet positive that she was not going to lie to the council.

'No need to worry Miss Cackle, the council has always been aware of the Hogweed's threat to this school. It is a large omission on our part that placed your pupils and of course your staff in such jeopardy. Whatever lengths you were required to go to in order to protect yourselves, we shall not judge. Melissa slipped through the net, obviously acting under an alias', Mr Spellder said reassuringly. 'It is important that you know this incident is down to our failing you. We have not come here to interrogate anyone, simply to find out the truth and contain the threat. Miss Hardbroom returned to this school regardless of the peril she faced, we already know where the integrity of this school stands and it sets a very high standard indeed.'

'I am relieved to hear that', Miss Cackle said relaxing 'we have all been tested to the limit by this attack Mr. Spellder. If it was not for Miss. Hardbroom, my PE teacher Miss Drill and a pupil called Mildred Hubble as well as the courageous efforts of many more, I fear none of us would have survived to tell the tale', she said slowly, sadness etched on her face and tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. She pulled herself upright to maintain composure and looked at her audience who were beginning to understand the enormity of what had taken place.

'My dear, I can only apologise on behalf of the council for this omission. No person with even a tenuous link to the Hogweed family would ever have been allowed to set foot in this castle had we known. Let us resolve this matter and restore your school to its former vibrancy. Anything you need is yours Miss Cackle, you only need ask' Mr Spellder said sincerely.

Miss Cackle was taken aback by this offer. It was the first time she had felt so supported by the witches council during her whole time as headmistress.

'I would like the woman out of my school straight away. Besides that I cannot think of anything else I need. I have given the girls a break from their studies this week while Miss Hardbroom recovers. That should give me time to make sure there are no lasting psychological effects with any of the girls, or my colleagues' Miss Cackle said forlornly wishing to go back to bed and face this when she was fully rested herself.

'We understand Amelia, please feel free to call me Patricia. All we need is for you to go through events with us quickly and then we will arrange for Miss Hogweed to be escorted to a holding cell at the Council headquarters. Walter will piece together the magical activity that took place in the Great Hall so we get an idea of the extent Melissa broke the witch's code. Miss Hardbroom will be asked to forward her account of events when she is physically and mentally able. This is not critical and will only be for our records, so do stress that she should only complete it when ready. Aside from that we can provide any councillors or support staff you may require'.

'Ah there is one think you may be able to help with. Four of our girls were drained of their magical powers in the attack when Miss Hardbroom became too weak to stand and was really our last hope. Without her we were relatively defenceless you see', Miss Cackle said looking down at her restless hands. 'I know that Miss Hardbroom will transfer them as soon as she is able but given the witch's code and the girl's future, would it be possible to omit this from the report?' she asked, raising her head to meet Mr Spellder's gaze.

'Under normal circumstances that would be considered quite a breech, but given the magical activity we measured last night, I would say there were far more codes being broken without hesitation by Miss Hogweed. I have no objection to keeping this small element between you and us', Walter said and looked at Spellder for support.

'Consider it forgotten', Mr Spellder said with a comforting smile. 'Now Miss Cackle do you feel as though you can talk us through a breakdown of what happened last night?'

'I think I can give a clear overview of events', Miss Cackle said quietly, 'but emotions are still running high so excuse me if I struggle to distance myself from the pain I felt for my colleagues and pupils as they risked their lives to help one another'.

'Take your time Amelia, we realise the upset this has caused and the concern you must have for those still recovering from the attack. We do not wish to upset you but we must know what took place', Patricia said calmly, smiling at the headmistress to offer her support.

'Thank you Patricia', Miss Cackle replied and retold the events of the previous night. Her account was full of passion, rage and sorrow. She betrayed how close her team of staff were and shocked her audience as she detailed each personal sacrifice and display of courage that had been necessary to stop the vengeful woman from killing people.

'Miss Hardbroom is alright is she?' Walter asked anxiously after hearing the magnitude of magical assault she had received.

'Barely,' Amelia answered almost in tears at the thought of her lifeless form slumped over in the aftermath of the attack.

'And Miss Drill, what courage. A non-witch willing to risk her own life to save her colleague', Patricia said equally in awe of what she had heard.

'It seems Mildred Hubble was central to your victory. Performing a binding spell, under such pressure. Miss Cackle I cannot commend you enough for being headmistress of a school that contains such loyal and determined staff and students alike. It is incredible. Mildred's talent will secure her a place in the best college there is. I have no doubt that Miss Hardbroom will be offered a place on the council for her part in this', Mr Spellder enthused.

'I would prefer it if she stayed put!' Miss Cackle said quickly.

'Oh yes yes, I dare say she would not leave Cackle's any way my dear. Her allegiance is quite clear I would say,' Mr Spellder corrected himself. 'Now, we have the events documented could you show us where the bound form of Miss Hogweed resides?'

'Yes of course' Miss Cackle said and started to stand 'please follow me'.

She took the council members to the Great Hall and showed them the bound form of Miss Hogweed, which was exactly where they left it, to Miss Cackle's relief. It was hard to know what to do with her and her very presence in the school made Amelia shiver with fear.

Walter walked the room, scattering various potions to resolve some of the magical activity and was happy it corroborated with the account exactly. He also noted that the walls contained more magic than he would have expected and Miss Hardbroom would be permitted to harness their stores if she felt it necessary to return to her prior state of magical form.

'She is quite a witch. I have never encountered a woman this powerful in such a modest school, if you do not mind my saying' Walter said cautiously.

'No not at all, we are extremely lucky to have her', Miss Cackle said with a knowing smile.

'Wish her a speedy recovery on my behalf', Walter added.

'I will, thank you', Miss Cackle nodded knowing that she would not because her deputy would smirk in her face at the over familiarity.

'Well Miss Cackle, my team will be arriving in seconds to collect Miss Hogweed. Thank you for your time and your understanding in this matter and as I said before if you require anything at all do not hesitate to contact us', Mr Spellder said and held his hand out to Miss Cackle once more.

'Thank you. I will be sure to do that', the headmistress replied.

'It was very nice to meet you Amelia. I hope next time I see you it will be under better circumstances' Patricia said genuinely.

'As do I', the headmistress nodded in agreement.

The team arrived exactly as Mr Spellder said they would and within minutes the visitors and the body of Melissa Hogweed had left Cackles. Miss Cackle returned to the Staff Room to pour more tea and settle in a chair to think through what had just taken place. It went far better than she could have hoped. She pondered her decision not to mention Mistress Broomhead's involvement but it was something she felt certain of. The Witches Council would be less friendly if she had challenged one of their own and she hoped that Constance might like to deal with her personally. Their history was such that Amelia thought Constance may be ready to bury the past and stand up to her former tutor once and for all. She was there to support her after all and Broomhead really had crossed the line this time.

* * *

It was nearing one o clock in the afternoon when Mildred finally woke up and found Miss Bat staring down at her looking concerned.

'Oh Mildred, thank goodness, you have been asleep for quite sometime, I was beginning to worry…' the chanting teacher said distantly having fretted for the last three hours or so by the young witches bedside. 'How do you feel?'

'I feel sleepy I think. I am alright though', Mildred answered wearily. She was never very alert just after she had woken up.

'You friends are eager to see you. If you feel strong enough to talk to them I will leave you in peace and check in on your later', she said warmly.

'Yes, Miss. I would like to see them,' Mildred said with a little more enthusiasm, 'I feel fine now, honestly', she added as Miss Bat's stare felt questioning and nervous still.

'Ok Mildred, I will let them know but probably best to stay in bed for the time being. What you did for us all yesterday was nothing short of heroic. You have earned a good rest my dear', she said and smiled gently before leaving.

'Mille, how are you feeling?' the concerned voice of Maud asked. Within moments of Miss Bat walking out of the door her friend was beside her.

'Jesus Mil, we thought you were going to sleep all day. Apart from Maud who seemed convinced that you had fallen into a coma!' Enid announced with her usual boldness.

'Must have been tired. I am fine now though, really Maud, you worry too much', Mildred replied grinning at her friends.

'Well someone has to!' Maud said stubbornly, scowling at Enid.

'HB hasn't been up for long. She came about an hour ago to restore our magic. We are witches again', Enid said happily.

'Miss Hardbroom is awake? Is she alright', Mildred asked in a concerned manor and was suddenly a lot more animated.

'Yes she seemed ok. She walked to our rooms and knocked on our doors though. Probably didn't want to scare us by just appearing in our rooms', Enid added as a worried look spread across Mildred's face.

'She is probably still weak. She went through a lot. I am surprised she is even walking around', Mildred added softly, the scenes from the previous day quickly subduing her mood and filling her with dread.

'She only visited me, Enid, Ruby and Jadu. No-one else has seen her bar Miss Cackle. She went back to her room straight after and we are to give her space for a few days. Miss Cackle's orders,' Maud said delicately.

'She will need to rest', Mildred commented but she was staring at her window and it was clear that her thoughts were elsewhere.

'She will be ok, Millie', Maud said softly.

'She so nearly wasn't', Mildred stated bluntly and tears sprung to her eyes.

'I know we don't know exactly what happened but the teachers have told us enough to know that you went through a lot. If you need to talk about it we will be here', Maud said and placed her hand on her friend's arm.

'Thanks', Mildred said but she only really wanted to talk to one person, Miss Hardbroom. She needed to look into her eyes and know that everything was alright now because she didn't trust anyone or anything else until she had that confirmation from her. 'I don't want to talk about it just yet. Let's plan a walk or something', Mildred said wanting to change the subject.

Maud and Enid looked at each other thoughtfully. They had hoped that Mildred would have been eager to talk since they wanted to know what their friend had gone through. It was awful being stood outside those double doors knowing that their friend and their teachers were in trouble and there was nothing they could do. But, Mildred was their main concern right now and if she didn't want to talk about it then they wouldn't bring it up again until she was ready.

'Well Miss Cackle has pretty much given us free reign of the woods provided we go out in groups of no less than four. We are even allowed to visit Cosies on Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday if we wish. So, what do you fancy?' Maud asked eagerly.

'Let's go to Cosies' on Sunday and go for a walk on Saturday. We can visit the lake. I always wanted to walk around it, bet we won't get another chance!' Mildred said as enthusiastically as she could.

'That's settled then', Enid agreed.

'What do you want to do now?' Maud asked.

'I think I will go for a walk by myself, if that is ok?' Mildred said calmly, 'I want to clear my head. All that sleep has made it heavy'.

'Oh ok, Millie. We will leave you to it then. Meet you in the hall for dinner?' Maud asked gently not wishing to leave her friends side but acutely aware of the fact that it was not her needs that were the priority right now.

'Yes, meet you there at six', Mildred said relieved to have some quiet time to herself. She cared for her friends deeply but right now she wanted some space.

'See you later, Mil', Enid said as nonchalantly as she could.

'Don't go too far on your own', Maud said as she prepared to leave.

'I won't, thanks. I will catch up with you later', Mildred said and managed to muster a smile as they left.

Mildred got dressed quickly and then ran down to find Miss Cackle. She wasn't brave enough to visit Miss Hardbroom directly but she wanted to check with her headmistress at the very least to make sure her form-tutor was alright. She found Miss Cackle walking down the staircase that led to the teacher's bedrooms.

'Miss Cackle' Mildred announced loudly.

'Ah Mildred, it is good to see you so full of energy, how are you feeling', Miss Cackle asked pleasantly.

'I am fine' Mildred said dismissively, wondering why everyone was so concerned with her health, 'is Miss Hardbroom ok?' she asked quickly.

'Yes, dear. She is just getting some much needed rest', Miss Cackle explained patiently.

'Can I see her?' Mildred asked.

'Not at the moment, Mildred. I am sure she will come to see you when she is ready. I saw her this morning and it seems she would appreciate some time alone for the moment', Miss Cackle said. There was a clear note of anxiety in her voice due to what she had just said aloud. The deputy had shut herself off from even Miss Cackle it seemed, enough to cause the headmistress some concern.

'Will you tell her I would like to see her when she is ready?' Mildred asked, a forlorn expression quickly dampening her features and slumping her posture.

'Of course Mildred but you should focus on your own recovery. You can talk to me anytime you know and Miss Bat is always around as well if you need', Miss Cackle added a little concerned with Mildred's anxious look.

'Ok, thank you, Miss Cackle', Mildred said and then made her way towards the front entrance.

'Where are you going?' Miss Cackle asked of her as she walked away.

'For some fresh air. I won't go far', Mildred said and was barely aware of the fact that walking out on your own was not permitted.

'Alright Mildred, but stay in the grounds of the castle and don't be gone more than an hour', Miss Cackle said sympathetically. She was escaping in her own way and since Miss Hardbroom was at liberty to go where she wanted it was only fair to allow Mildred some freedom also.

Miss Cackle pondered the young girl as she left the castle, her mind full of concern for a woman she usually clashed with. If the headmistress knew where the potion's teacher was she would pass on Mildred's message because it was clear the girl needed her. But, having just visited her room only to find it empty it seems that there were two witches in need of space that afternoon.

Mildred played out the same routine everyday. She woke up early and then went to find Miss Hardbroom. The teacher was never in her room and Miss Cackle never knew where she could be but assured Mildred she was safe each time.

Mildred went out with her friends and walked around like a ghost. Her thoughts were always somewhere else and she became more and more distant as the week went on. When she was not with her friends she would be out walking by herself. Two things became very clear. Firstly, she could not stop thinking about what had happened in the great hall and secondly she would not step foot in the great hall, choosing instead to take her meals in her room.

None of her friends or her teachers could get through to her. She sat smiling at them but her expression was vacant. She woke Maud up nearly every night as she screamed and fought in her sleep. Maud had to soothe her in order for her to settle and Mildred woke up each morning looking more exhausted than when she went to bed. She did manage to tell Miss Cackle that her nightmares were of the same scene. She saw spears flying at her and always in the corner of her vision was the slumped form of Miss Hardbroom. She woke up as she heard Miss Hardbroom shout out in pain and just before the spears reached her.

Miss Cackle was running out of options. She had lost contact with her deputy and was now extremely worried about her mental state. Miss Drill was running every morning and afternoon and avoiding any conversation alluding to the incident whatsoever. She suspected that she was also suffering nightmares. Miss Bat seemed the most normal, if you can ever call Miss Bat normal! She was knitting and talked to Miss Cackle openly about her fears for her colleagues and the events that were still causing them distress.

Miss Bat was talking about the dark wizard that Hogweed had summoned to Miss Cackle, when Miss Drill walked in.

'Don't go silent on my account', Miss Drill stated sensitively.

'We were talking about Hogweed', Miss Cackle said simply and Miss Drill waved her hand and shook her head to express that she had heard enough on that subject.

'I know you don't like talking about it, Imogen, but we go back to normal next week and I am certain that at least three people in this school are not ready for classes to resume' Miss Cackle said refusing to change the subject.

Imogen looked at her headmistress with a pained expression. She knew she was right but no-one really knew what to do about it, least of all her.

'We need Constance back. No-one can bring themselves to say it but that is what we are all thinking. Whatever she is doing we must find her', Amelia said firmly.

'I agree', Imogen said reluctantly, 'I cannot believe that she has avoided everyone for so long. Mildred asks every morning to see her. She even checks her room in case she is there. Hell, I even need to see her', Imogen said stubbornly, annoyed at her honesty.

'She use to practise her magic by the lake when she first came here', Miss Bat said thoughtfully, 'we could never find her then. She use to go out there for hours on end focusing on her magic, always looking to improve her skills and push herself to the limit'.

'I run by the lake everyday and have never seen her', Imogen said despondently.

'She would be on the other side of the lake, the furthest edge from the castle', Miss Bat added distractedly, she found her knitting very therapeutic and figured that whatever Constance was doing was entirely necessary in her eyes. 'She does not like to be disturbed. Tread carefully', Miss Bat added as though she were looking into a crystal ball.

'I will go', Amelia said assertively, trying to find the courage to face an obviously very vulnerable Constance Hardbroom.

'Do you mind if I go, Amelia. I think I might be able to reach her', Imogen asked softly, studying the backs of her hands.

'Yes, alright Imogen. But, please bring her back', Amelia conceded looking like a distraught parent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Supporting presence

Imogen wasted no time. She quickly put on her gym gear and began the trek to the other side of the lake. How nice it would be to be able to get there in the blink of an eye she thought. It took her forty five minutes to reach the spot that Davinia had described but when she did her efforts were rewarded. There by the side of the lake, manipulating the water to turn, bend and crash in big waves, was the potions teacher.

'You are not easy to find' Miss Drill announced as she approached Miss Hardbroom.

'That was the idea', the tall figure replied crisply.

'Yes well, I am sorry for disturbing you…but…well…some of us are worried about you', Miss Drill declared with feeling.

'There is no need. As I told Miss Cackle, I am perfectly fine!' Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

'That may be, but not everyone else is fine, Constance,' Miss Drill said softly trying to appeal to Miss Hardbroom's compassionate side which she was well aware was in there somewhere.

'I am sure you and Miss Cackle can cope with any issues in my absence,' she said maintaining an impassive expression and an air of defensiveness.

'Damn it, Constance!' Imogen half shouted in annoyance, 'we need you'.

'And what am I meant to say to everyone? I can't change anything,' Constance retorted sharply, angered by Imogen's outburst.

'People are worried about you. They want to see you and feel your presence in the school. They want you to reassure them and just to listen. I am aware that the powerful Constance Hardbroom does not do emotion and cannot deal with human frailty. But, those girls look up to you and only you can put their minds at ease right now. You cannot avoid us…them…forever!' Imogen said passionately and then marched back towards the school before Constance could respond. She hoped she had said enough and she had a long walk to consider the words she had chosen and the way she had said them.

Constance watched the PE instructor stride away and deep down she knew she was right. Mildred had asked to talk to her at least twice that she knew of. In an attempt to shut out the last week she had shut out the people that had helped her survive it. She just didn't know what to say to them and she didn't want to betray the depth of feeling that filled her body right now. Ultimately, the attack on the school had been motivated by her presence within it. They were all acting to protect her. She had hesitated when Mistress Broomhead's name was mentioned and failed to stop Hogweed when she had the opportunity to early on. She detested weakness in others but to suffer from it herself was unforgiveable. Her past had compromised her actions and it had left her in emotional turmoil once again.

She had spent each day honing her magical abilities. The drive to be as powerful and indestructible as ever was greater than it had ever been. It was this focus that had restored order to her life when she had left the clutches of her former mistress. She had expected it to do the same once more. But, the scars left from her years at college were burning far greater this time and Imogen's comments made her wonder if she was just hiding away from where she was really needed. She couldn't shut everyone else out forever and if Imogen had felt it necessary to find her then it was time her priorities shifted.

Constance paced up and down wrestling with her needs and those of others. There was no question in the end; her responsibility was to those she cared about.

She waisted no time in transporting herself back within the castle walls, arriving there a long time before Imogen would on foot.

'Mildred I understand you wish to talk to me' she said as she appeared in the young witch's room. The moment she saw the girl she realised that she had missed her. It was an odd feeling for Constance Hardbroom to admit to but she felt stronger simply by seeing the girl who fought with her shoulder to shoulder. The powerful bond that had been forged between them could not be denied, Mildred Hubble meant the world to her.

'Oh, Miss!' Mildred said, standing up and rushing over to the very rigid and upright form of Miss Hardbroom. She flung her arms around her and hugged her strongly. 'I didn't know if you were…ok' Mildred said as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

Miss Hardbroom was taken aback by the reaction and felt terrible for distancing herself when she had clearly been needed.

'It's alright, Mildred. I am fine, really. It's alright' Miss Hardbroom spoke soothingly, and hugged her pupil back gently.

'But you…you' Mildred stammered, holding her form-tutor tightly for fear that if she loosened her grip she may disappear.

'Hush girl, I am fine. You can relax your arms Mildred, I am not going anywhere,' Miss Hardbroom said reassuringly feeling the intensity of the grip around her waist.

Mildred did not relax her grip until she had cried on her form-tutor for ten long minutes. Then she stood back very slowly and waited nervously for her teacher's reaction to her emotional outburst.

'Do you feel better now?' Miss Hardbroom asked dryly.

'Yes, erm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…'

Miss Hardbroom held up her arm to stop her from talking. Mildred sat shyly on the edge of her bed, wondering what had gotten into her. She had hugged HB and cried all over her! What on earth was she thinking?

'You do not have to apologise, Mildred. It is I who should be apologising to you. I should never have left you to deal with this on your own. Now, what would you like to talk to me about? I am in no rush so you can say anything you feel you need to', she said patiently and perched herself on the end of the bed. Her back was straight and her posture was set in granite but her facial expression was both warm and encouraging.

Mildred looked at her and a strange flicker of comfort and appreciation shot through her. In truth, this was all she had needed really. To see that Miss Hardbroom had her strength back and looked rigid and intimidating in her black attire once more. She was the only one who could make Mildred feel safe and she didn't care how quickly she reverted back to her derisory, cutting, impatient self because HB was back. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore but Mildred thought it would be best to say something at this point so she talked about the anxieties she had struggled with before her form-tutor's return.

'I can't go in the Great Hall. I just relive things over and over so I eat in my room instead', Mildred said quietly.

'Perhaps if I go with you, we can face that particular fear together. I have not been in there since, myself', Miss Hardbroom confessed though she was avoiding people whereas Mildred was avoiding the past.

'And I have nightmares. Maud wakes up and I think she helps me back to sleep but they feel real and I remember them in the mornings', Mildred spoke softly, realising that her disturbed sleep was making her fretful to go to bed at night. It was odd being this open with HB but it felt like she had always done it. It felt natural and familiar.

'I can give you a potion to help you sleep but I assume there is something more on your mind that you have not told me. The nightmares must stem from a fear or an unresolved issue you have perhaps,' Miss Hardbroom said knowingly. She knew that Mildred always needed reassurance or confirmation on any question that popped into her mind. She could not rest until she had asked it. Four years as her form-tutor had certainly taught her that much.

'I just don't want anything like that to happen again', Mildred said trying to avoid talking about what was really troubling her.

'It won't. No-one will get past me without full confirmation from the Witches Council and I have put magical barriers and alarms up all over the castle to prevent any intruders entering. They also sound if any dark magic passes through them. Nothing like that will ever happen again, you have my word,' Miss Hardbroom said with certainty. She would not let anything pose such a risk to those around her ever again.

Mildred smiled at her. She knew that HB would never let anything like that happen again but it worried her that she took full responsibility for that. She was always their first and last line of defence.

'What is it Mildred? I know when you are holding something back from me. Do you not think that I have seen you skirt around the truth enough times to recognise that same expression you are wearing now? Your bravery the other day has given you the right to ask as many questions as you like. The Mildred Hubble I know is always full of queries, and suspicions, and often, a few wild assumptions. If you are to stop having these nightmares and start putting your fears behind you then you must discuss what is going on in that creative mind of yours', Miss Hardbroom coaxed her gently. Mildred had never known her to be so patient and so willing to listen.

'You nearly died!' Mildred blurted out suddenly. 'That is what I keep seeing in my head, in my nightmares. I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for you', she said with feeling, tears still sitting heavy in the base of her eyes.

'I know, Mildred. I heard what you said to Melissa Hogweed in my defence and I know that you stayed by my side to protect me while the clone you drew kept her at bay. You actually fought for that right as I recall and refused to follow Miss Cackle's orders. How can I be in any danger with you fighting my corner?' Miss Hardbroom asked in earnest. The words rolled off her tongue because she had gone over them in her mind over and over. She knew she would have to talk to Mildred and she had only put it off because she didn't want to get any part of it wrong. She hadn't realised that her presence would be enough in itself. 'I know that you feared for my life and I am sorry that you had to go through that. But, what you need to think about is the fact that we triumphed against unimaginable odds. I feel safer knowing to what lengths my students and colleagues will go to in order to protect me' she added softly and the pride and raw emotion she felt with these words could not be concealed from the young witch who knew her every expression and tone of voice.

Mildred looked at her, and her teacher saw her eyes burning with a request she dare not ask for. HB smiled at the anxious face and realised what was being asked without any exchange of words. Miss Hardbroom reached out and brushed Mildred's fringe out of her eyes.

'I will give you my promise, Mildred. I will never fight anything alone again. I will first go to those who I know are both loyal and very capable of assisting me. I will turn to those who care about me. Does that suffice?' she asked genuinely.

'Yes, thank you, Miss', Mildred replied with relief.

'And the moment that repeats in my mind was the point where Hogweed cast a spell that sent three spears straight for you. I was frozen to the spot without enough magic to protect you. I have never been so scared in my whole life as I was in that moment. But, we are both here, Mildred and we are wiser and stronger than ever. That is what we must remember', she said kindly though she also had tears in her eyes now. The trauma of that day had taken its toll on both of them and they each needed to talk just as much as the other.

'But…you do promise', Mildred uttered quietly.

'Yes, Mildred, I promise and I am sorry that I scared you', Miss Hardbroom said with feeling.

'I am sorry I scared you too', Mildred said and then hugged her form-tutor again. She didn't get many opportunities to hug the formidable HB, well none actually. Though until now she really hadn't had much cause to hug her. It wasn't anyone's first choice to hug the ice queen.

'We are safe now Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said and stroked the girls head reassuringly. She knew that the bond they had formed would never be broken. Mildred would find potions classes as hard as they had always been and HB's teaching style would be relentlessly meticulous. But, within them both this moment would hold a special place and no matter what their persona's showed, deep down they would harbour a crystal clear understanding of one another. They were both selfless, loyal, determined individuals who, simply by being themselves, inspired change in each other for the better.

'Now shall we see if we can enter the Great Hall together?' Miss Hardbroom asked cautiously, fearing that Mildred may fall asleep on her.

'Yes', Mildred said and realised that was her cue to move though she did wish that she could stay there for a while longer. Miss Hardbroom was the furthest thing from a supporting beanbag so it was probably best to let go and snap back to the reality they had both escaped for a short time.

They walked down to the great hall slowly. Miss Hardbroom monitored Mildred's level of anxiety to make sure she was up to it. She placed an arm on the young witches shoulder as they were about to go in so she did not feel alone at any point.

'Now you see, this is the Great Hall you received your cat in, flew around for Miss Cackle's birthday…surprise' she said with a hint of derision, 'and will one day graduate to college from. Hogweed cannot taint any of those moments and it was the magic in these walls that gave us both the strength and power to defeat her. How do you feel?' she asked calmly.

'I feel normal. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I just couldn't do it on my own,' Mildred said smiling at her form-tutor appreciatively.

'No, well we both know that imagination of yours is quite dangerous when left to its own devices!' Miss Hardbroom said raising an eyebrow as she recalled past experiences.

'Yes, one Miss Hardbroom is plenty' Mildred mumbled. Miss Hardbroom smiled to herself at these quietly spoken words.

'I wasn't thinking of that but I was grateful for your choice of defence. It was interesting seeing myself from a different angle. Perhaps living with the worst of your imagination is necessary to yield the best out of it in difficult situations. Though, had you drawn up another Mildred Hubble I am not sure I could have coped,' she said smiling to herself though the smallest hint of dread in her eyes betrayed her fear of that becoming a reality.

'Perhaps I should try that sometime,' Mildred said sensing her teacher's unease and finding it amusing.

'You still have another year and a half to get through Mildred. There are two certainties to expect during that time. The first is that you will have potion classes and exams with me and the second is that I will more than likely volunteer to continue being your form-tutor until you leave this school. Call it professional curiosity and concern for your wellbeing' she said with a smirk as a shadow of frustration crept across Mildred's face. 'If you wish that time to pass without too much grief then I suggest you leave your drawings for the holidays!'

'Yes, Miss' Mildred replied forlornly, but it was only a show for her teacher. She knew that during the evenings she would be drawing all manor of things.

Miss Hardbroom smiled at her gently. 'However, your place at Cackle's is now secure until the end. Any mistakes you make will not go unpunished but the threat of expulsion will never be used again. You have earned that much Mildred. Now go and find your friends. I will bring you a potion up before lights out to help you sleep but until that point try to return to normality. I am back to my full strength. I will not let anything happen to you while you remain in this school. Do you feel up to normality?' she asked, softening her tone slightly for the last question.

'Yes, thank you Miss,' Mildred said firmly, looking into the eyes of the woman she knew would never let her down.

'No, Mildred, thank you. You will forever have my complete trust and I promise never to underestimate you again. That is unless I find you wandering down the corridor in the middle of the night pretending to be approaching the library because you ran out of books and wished to study with discipline and diligence until morning!' She said dryly.

'I could never think of that on the spot!' Mildred said in awe of her teacher's ability to fabricate the perfect defence. Well it would be if her name wasn't Mildred Hubble.

'I know and I am eternally grateful for that fact. Now go and see your friends, I am sure they have not seen you smile for quite some time,' she said authoritatively beginning to sound like the old HB again. Mildred actually found her tone comforting. She wondered when that would wear off and she would be back to disliking her ever so slightly. That didn't matter for now. She was feeling tonnes better and was eager to see her friends and reassure them that she was ok.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred said with a grin, she hugged her teacher one last time while she was allowed and then practically skipped out of the hall.

Miss Hardbroom looked around the hall on her own for a while making sure that everything was as it should be. You would not have known anything had taken place; all of the scars had been left on the people involved. The physical wounds were still visible on some, particularly the burns on Miss Hardbroom's upper body, and the mental wounds would stay with them for the rest of their lives. Then she noticed Mildred's drawings on the back wall. She traced their outline and thought about that day and the second HB the young witch had drawn. She was indeed a witch with a remarkable talent and as Constance studied her artwork she knew that it was this drawing that had changed the course of events in their favour and saved her life. What she would normally term graffiti she wished to stay forever on that wall as a symbol of what determined witches were capable of. It was part of this old building's history now; it was part of the history and tradition of Cackle's Academy forever.

'No thank you Mildred, thank you for proving me wrong and making we feel loved and supported', she said softly to herself, as a single tear trickled down her cheek marking the deep appreciation she felt for the caring family she finally realised she had around her.

She left the Great Hall and walked towards the Staff Room. Miss Drill had slipped up during her plea to her to return to the school, stating we, instead of they. She knew they relied on her to be strong and they would also be concerned for her wellbeing. She felt ready to face them now and reassure them that all was well.

As she approached the Staff Room she saw Miss Drill march up to it and enter in front of her. She observed the woman curiously as it seemed she was on some sort of mission. She flung the Staff Room door open with considerable force and then slammed it behind her.

Constance walked up to the door and decided to listen before entering.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The root of every problem

Miss Drill arrived back at Cackle's Academy after doing a lot of thinking herself during the long walk back. She marched to the staff room as thoughts swam around her mind and refused to go away until she had expressed them.

The moment she had slammed the door behind her she let it all out: 'Why can't we cope without her? Why is it always her that has to make everyone feel safe? She always puts herself between us and the enemy, like she is dispensable. I don't want her to risk her life for us. I want to be able to help her and fight along side her. Whatever that old hag Broomhead put her through, hurt her. She caused her so much pain that she acts like a shield and sees her function as the indestructible witch who cannot be weakened by feelings or broken by any level of violence. She isn't a machine and we cannot let her act like one. She needs to know that we care about her. It is not our needs or even the girl's that should come first. She is the one who needs our support and our love! I cannot believe that I just tried to force her back here when what she really needs is us to go to her. To be there for her!' Imogen said to a very surprised Miss Bat and Miss Cackle and then breathed in deeply as she had forgotten to take in any oxygen during her rant.

Miss Cackle looked at a letter in her hand sadly and then raised her fretful expression to meet Imogen's.

'Oh God, what's wrong?' Imogen asked quickly, feeling the tension in the room for the first time.

'I am sorry to have to tell you this, Imogen, but our situation is about to get worse, particularly for Constance. The Witches Council are sending another potions teacher to teach some of the classes next week. They think it will give Constance more time to recover physically and feel they owe her this kindness as a token of their appreciation for all she has done here. The teacher has been asked out of retirement and was more than willing to come. Her name is Mistress Broomhead, Imogen', Amelia said solemnly.

'What? No! They can't! She wouldn't come after what she did surely!' Imogen snapped in outrage.

'She is already on her way according to this. She cannot know that Hogweed told us who had raised her. I am at a loss as to what we can do', Miss Cackle said. Her anger had subsided and she was into the aftermath of despair now.

'I know the Witches Council. They will never suspect Mistress Broomhead of the crimes she has committed all her life. She has too many people in high places even if they did. We are on our own', Miss Bat whispered, too frightened to say the words loudly because she deemed them so polluted and offensive to the ears of those around her.

'But Constance is in no fit state to deal with her! We do not even know why she has such a devastating effect on her. We cannot allow her to come Miss Cackle, tell them Constance is fine, tell them the girls need normality', Miss Drill pleaded. 'She was the reason Hogweed was as powerful as she was. She sent her here!'

'I know Imogen, I know. But, she is on her way already. The letter says she should be with us tomorrow', Amelia said despondently and the three women looked at each other in utter devastation.

'What do we tell Constance? How?…this isn't fair', Imogen muttered emotionally.

At that moment Constance Hardbroom opened the Staff Room door and walked in carefully, having overheard their entire conversation.

The other teachers looked at her with startled faces. They already knew that she had heard everything, there was something about her posture that communicated that much to them.

'I have been and talked with Mildred Hubble. She will be fine. I intend to monitor the school meals this evening so that my presence within the school is no longer a matter of debate or doubt. I am sorry that I have been distant and you were right to encourage me back, Imogen. In response to your concerns, there are people who need me and that is what gives me purpose every day. Were I not able to shield people from harm that I care about then I would no longer be the direct opposite of the woman who will arrive here tomorrow', she said and her voice shook with the emotion and trepidation she felt at her words. 'I cannot discuss her visit anymore, suffice to say we will just have to act as normal as possible. I will keep a close eye on any lessons she takes and we will make sure her visit is short. I know you all care about me and I appreciate that but right now I need to be alone', she said and then pulled herself upright, folded her arms and transported herself out of the room.

'Damn it!' Imogen exclaimed, 'I bet she has gone back to the lake again so we cannot reach her'.

'She does not want to be reached, Imogen. It is best to leave her. She will find the strength to face her old form-tutor tomorrow but now is not the time to probe her insecurities. It is up to us to figure out a way of exposing Mistress Broomhead for who she is, and if we cannot do it officially then we must find a way to stop her that does not need consent!' Miss Cackle said with venom, she had to protect her deputy, she must find a way.

'She tried to take away Constance's magic and sent an unstable witch into the midst of this school who was capable of killing people. It's time we locked her in a cupboard without a key!' Miss Bat said and then questioned her choice of wording as she looked at the stationary cupboard with longing.

Their debate over this injustice continued for some time as they all got use to the fact that their needs and those of Miss Hardbroom must come after the safety of the school. Mistress Broomhead was poison and they could not afford to underestimate her or give her any ammunition against them.

* * *

'Girls I have something to tell you which some of you may not like. Mistress Broomhead is set to arrive in this school tomorrow morning. She will be taking some of Miss Hardbroom's potion classes because the Witches Council have decided that Miss Hardbroom should be afforded time to rest after the incident last week. I would like you to know that I share your displeasure but I require your discipline and trust in this matter' Miss Cackle announced to the girls in a special assembly she had organised on the Sunday evening. Her gaze went straight to Mildred whose eyes were instantly filled with terror and disbelief.

Miss Hardbroom sat at the front of the assembly looking emotionless and impassive. Mildred looked at her form-tutor and then felt the urge to escape this horrific situation. She ran out of assembly before she heard anything else that made it feel too real. She couldn't accept that this could be happening. Enid and Maud looked at Miss Cackle imploringly and then ran after their friend following a slight nod of understanding from the headmistress.

They caught up with Mildred just as Miss Hardbroom disappeared from the Great Hall without a word of warning and re-appeared before Mildred in the corridor.

'I realise this is hard Mildred but she is only coming to make sure her involvement has not been uncovered', Miss Hardbroom stated.

'But she sent her! She raised her! She even added to her hatred of you!' Mildred protested bitterly.

'I am aware of that but she is a very influential figure. We cannot go around making accusations without proper evidence. We have no proof. If we tolerate her for a few days she will go back to retirement and leave us be', Miss Hardbroom said but it was clear that her statement was hopeful and not a certainty.

'I don't want to be in the same classroom as her. I cannot….I won't pretend that everything is fine…' Mildred stuttered her words anxiously. She was afraid for Miss Hardbroom never mind herself.

'Why can't we send her back, tell her she isn't needed?' Enid asked, supporting her friend's sentiment.

'Yes, you can take our classes, we don't want her!' Maud said stubbornly, realising what this visit meant for everyone.

'Melissa Hogweed's actions were her own. She may have been coerced but ultimately responsibility for what she did must lie with her. We have no option but to entertain Mistress Broomhead until she is satisfied that we do not know anything of her involvement. If there was any other way girls I would fight this myself. The last thing I wish to do is put your through anymore stress this term. But, her visit will be brief and I will be close enough to hear every word she utters for the duration of her stay. Promise me you will keep your heads down, try and stay out of trouble and conceal your resentment towards her', Miss Hardbroom requested softly realising that she was asking more than she should be of them.

Maud and Enid looked at Mildred not willing to say anything without knowing her opinion.

Mildred raised her teary eyes up to Miss Hardbroom slowly,

'I promise', she said through gritted teeth and then barged past her form-tutor as she headed to her room.

Miss Hardbroom looked wounded by this display but pulled herself upright in front of Enid and Maud so they didn't detect any weakness in her.

'We promise too', the two girls said consecutively.

'Look after her, girls. She will need your support', Miss Hardbroom said strongly.

'Yes, Miss', they replied and then followed their friend.

Mildred ranted about how unfair the situation was and how Miss Hardbroom had taken enough abuse without the one thing that still terrified her turning up on the doorstep. She wished she hadn't made that promise to Miss Hardbroom because she knew she couldn't break it. Maud and Enid managed to settle her enough so that she could sleep but the morning wasn't a pleasant prospect for any of the girls. Mistress Broomhead had been awful when she had filled in for Miss Cackle. It didn't bear thinking about what she was like as a potion teacher.

Mistress Broomhead arrived at 8:00am sharp on the Monday morning and Miss Cackle met her at the entrance to the school in the usual fashion.

'Good morning Mistress Broomhead, how was your long journey?' she said plainly, her words were neither pleasant nor hostile, simply somewhere in between.

'I tolerated it, Miss Cackle. I am eager to make sure that Constance Hardbroom is alright. It seems that Melissa Hogweed caused quite a disturbance in this small school. I was sorry to hear of it', Mistress Broomhead said slyly, her face was sincere but her sentiment was forced.

'Miss Hardbroom is much recovered. Your visit really is not necessary. We may be a small school but we have a strong resolve', Miss Cackle said firmly.

'Of course, Miss Cackle, of course', she nodded. 'I am only here to offer assistance and allow Constance a few days to return to full strength. I am here at the Witches Council's request and I assure you I will only be here as long as I am welcome,' Mistress Broomhead stated clearly, alluding to her previous visit when she had plotted to take Miss Cackle's position as headmistress over on a permanent basis. Her words were a declaration of peace but Miss Cackle knew why she was here and she was certainly not welcome. Not even for a day.

'Naturally, we are grateful for your help. Constance has her magical strength back in full and is eager to begin teaching. We shall not detain you from your retirement long', Miss Cackle said crisply. She was making it clear from the outset that her visit was neither necessary or celebrated by her or her staff.

'I understand Miss Cackle. I have heard great things about Mildred Hubble, quite contrary to previous reports that I have read on her. If you will indulge me I would very much like to teach the fourth years and see a demonstration perhaps, of Mildred's talent. It is quite extraordinary from what people have said to me within the council. Once I have seen the students and staff and feel confident that you do not require my assistance I shall be out of your hair. Until that time I wish to make the most of this opportunity to revisit the profession I dedicated my life to', Mistress Broomhead said with a note of finality.

She had emphasised her experience and her links to the Witches Council to assure Miss Cackle that she was not going to leave before she had accomplished what she had set out to do.

'Yes of course,' Miss Cackle said plainly realising that she had said all she could for now. 'I am sure you miss your teaching days on occasion. I think Miss Hardbroom would like to teach her classes today being the first day back after a stressful intermission. But, the fourth years have a double potions class in the morning. Perhaps, you would like to take that?' She asked reluctantly.

'Splendid', Mistress Broomhead replied, 'now where is Constance hiding?' she added with a slightly lower, eerie tone of voice.

'Oh, I suspect she will be in the Staff Room by now', Miss Cackle said surprised by her interest in her deputy. Mistress Broomhead usually ignored her presence unless she felt it necessary to undermine her and pick fault with her work.

'Good. Mr Spellder said that she fought with Melissa for some time. She must have retained some of what I taught her after all', she said gliding past Miss Cackle towards the Staff Room.

Miss Cackle's face was furious but she couldn't act on her rage. The woman's arrogance and sheer nerve! Constance was a powerful witch because she practised everyday. It had been years since Mistress Broomhead had any influence over her magical development. Unless, you counted the reason Constance was so meticulous and disciplined in her studies. Miss Cackle felt doubly annoyed by the fact that it was her brutality and intimidating tactics that had driven her deputy into becoming impenetrable and almost completely detached from society in the process. Why on earth had she let her set foot in her school? Because she couldn't think of a way to avoid it. That was a flimsy excuse.

'Ah Constance…so you do not feel it necessary to meet your old form-tutor when she arrives', Mistress Broomhead said neutrally as she entered the Staff Room.

'Sorry Mistress Broomhead, I didn't realise you were here' Constance said quietly. The potions teacher looked drained, slightly paler than usual and there was a nervous edge to her voice. She was not happy to see her old form-tutor, but she was not angered by her presence, she was intimidated by it.

'I am sure I can overlook it this once, Constance. From what I have heard you are lucky to be here. Melissa set out to avenge Harriet did she? Unfortunate for you to take the brunt of that attack, from what I know, it was the Wizard's Council that chose to keep her imprisoned as a tortoise. Tell me how did she manage to gain the upper hand?' Mistress Broomhead addressed her confidently. She was already placated by the fact that Constance was her usual insecure self due to her visit.

'I didn't realise how intent on harming me she was. She was extremely prepared and her magical ability was relatively advanced', Miss Hardbroom said clearly, holding her voice level. She wanted to add that she should know since she provided her with an ideal attack and informed her of her weaknesses well in advance of that day.

'That was always your mistake, Constance. Too trusting', she said slowly and enjoyed the flinch from her former pupil before she regained her impassive expression. 'At least you know to be better prepared in the future', she added feeling secure that her involvement had been kept a secret by Hogweed.

'Yes, we do indeed, Mistress Broomhead. I will be checking the credentials of everyone who visits Cackle's with added scrutiny but Miss Hardbroom need only continue to be herself. She saved all of our lives against the kind of odds that no magical education can prepare you for. What magical ability she lacked was made up for with sheer determination and unflinching resolve. But enough of that, we would do well to forget it for now and move on', Miss Cackle said, matching her guests confidence and feeling the need to shelter Constance from further examination.

Mistress Broomhead suppressed a look of anger at Miss Cackle's words. It was clear what she was implying with each sentence and she disliked her stern tone immensely.

'I was just trying to safeguard you all from any repeats. Constance knows I was simply concerned, don't you Constance?' Mistress Broomhead stated with a wistful but clearly threatening tone.

'Yes, Mistress Broomhead', Constance replied as though she had said it a thousand times before and it felt familiar but disturbing as it rolled off her tongue.

'Good, well I am looking forward to teaching your pupils for a few days, Constance. I am sure our styles are not dissimilar since I taught you all that you know. I will settle in today and teach the fourth years first thing tomorrow. I am interested to see how you hammered Mildred Hubble into a respectable, even talented, young witch', she said thoughtfully.

'Ah…well…Mildred is still quite similar to the girl she has always been…you see…she is…well I don't think she can change', Miss Hardbroom said struggling to find the words to prepare Mistress Broomhead for a surprise. She was worried about her old form-tutor's interest in her best and worst pupil.

'I see, though I would prefer it if you didn't stumble over your words, Constance. Perhaps it is good that I am here. Mildred sounds like she needs a little guidance', she said simply though the fear on Miss Hardbroom's face suggested that her words would not be good for the young witch in question.

Miss Hardbroom had also showed potential but had a tendency to over think things and made a lot of errors. Mistress Broomhead's tactic with her was just to make her repeat everything over and over until she forced perfection. Miss Hardbroom was never let out of her sight. The slightest weakness was ironed out with methods that have never been legal. If her former teacher did not covet Mildred for her collection of talented and subsequently socially recluse witches, she would wish to crush her imperfections and character instead. Neither path was acceptable to Constance, but she didn't know how she could prevent either from happening.

'If you will excuse me, I have a class starting in thirty minutes,' Miss Hardbroom said distantly and then rushed for the door.

'Glad to see you are still punctual, Constance. That was the only thing you managed to get right consistently', Mistress Broomhead said smugly, happy that this powerful witch still could not cope with her criticism.

Miss Hardbroom stopped short before she opened the door and considered these words. It was the only thing she managed to get right when at college because fear and anxiety always forced errors in everything else she did. She thought of Mildred and the mistakes that she made and saw a horrifying connection. Mildred was even scared she had upset her during the events with Melissa Hogweed. She remembered seeing an anxious look on her face after she had merely taken initiative. Then, she considered Mildred's ability to confront her when she had pushed her too far. That young witch would always push her viewpoint if she knew it to be right. Constance had never achieved that in front of Mistress Broomhead because that woman was uncompromising and inhuman. Constance decided two things after this revelation. Firstly, she was nothing like Mistress Broomhead because Mildred cared about her. Secondly, someone needed to face up to her old teacher and she wished she had the courage to do it herself.

She couldn't think of anything to say and it seemed as though Miss Cackle was waiting for her to respond with a witty comeback as she did with all of her colleagues. After an unusually long silence she continued to exit the Staff Room.

'She gets far more right with ruthless consistency nowadays, Mistress Broomhead. My Constance Hardbroom is probably not a woman you are familiar with', Miss Cackle said warmly with a sincere strength. She was willing the words into her deputy's heart to ensure she had no doubt that Mistress Broomhead's opinions were held by the minority and were severely out of date.

'Yes, I look forward to seeing the finished product in action', Mistress Broomhead said calmly and observed Miss Hardbroom as she disappeared from view.

'I am not a product; I am a person, damn her!' Constance exclaimed loudly as she marched down the corridor to the potion lab. The moment she was out of Mistress Broomhead's sight she felt better but the comments burnt her still. Why could she not move past that woman's influence over her?

'A product of what?' Imogen asked as the potion's teacher almost walked into her without realising.

'Oh nothing, Mistress Broomhead is here. Needless to say that she has not changed in the slightest', Constance said bitterly.

'Don't worry Constance, she won't be here long', Imogen said encouragingly.

'That woman does not need long to draw out everyone's insecurities to the fore and make them feel as big as a microscopic speck of dust,' she said with an exasperated tone of voice.

'Constance, we are talking about the same person aren't we? The one who tried to have you killed, or at least have your magic removed. Why are you even entertaining her at all? She is nobody!' Imogen said passionately. It annoyed her that Mistress Broomhead could effect her mood at all.

'Yes, but…I would not expect you to understand. I have a class to prepare for and please address me as Miss Hardbroom during term time', she said with a stern tone of voice and a regimentally impassive facial expression.

'Fine', Imogen said frustrated and stormed off.

Miss Hardbroom sat at her desk running her finger over the top of it and thinking about who she was when Mistress Broomhead had taught her. She thought about who she was in the eyes of the girls she taught. They could not see her as a frightened wreck. Whatever she felt within she had to appear strong and unflinching, without her reputation she was nothing but an insecure, clumsy child who held on to her magic with a shaky grip.

'Are you really going to let her teach us?' Mildred said furiously as she stormed into the potion lab uncharacteristically early.

Miss Hardbroom was taken aback by her angry expression. She thought a good nights rest would have dampened her negative response to the news of Mistress Broomhead's visit.

'As I have told you, the Witches Council sent her, we have no option', Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

'You have an option? You could tell them what happened and expose her. You could tell her that she is not welcome', Mildred persisted without hesitation.

'She has powerful friends Mildred. This is not something you can just fight and win. There will be repercussions. Life is not always black and white. If we are not believed and we only have Hogweed's word to corroborate our story, the school could well be shut down. She would sink to any length to protect herself. Can we really say that we would sacrifice everything, even our consciences, to defeat her?' Miss Hardbroom stated and it was clear that she had gone over this in her mind quite a lot recently.

'So, because she will sink lower than us, we can do nothing to stop her?' Mildred said still enraged. 'That's stupid. Why do we follow rules then?'

'Because we are better than that. I know it is not fair but I can't change it. Now, I think it will be a good idea for you to go and calm down before re-entering this classroom. I am sorry that I cannot prevent this from happening but I have already told you everything that you need to know. Try not to put a step wrong Mildred and do not provoke her', Miss Hardbroom said sharply. 'In future Mildred, if I need your opinion, I will ask for it!'

'Yes, Miss,' Mildred said with equal sharpness and then marched to the door realising that she was close to stepping over the line. She was finding it hard to understand Miss Hardbroom's actions. She may not be able to confront Mistress Broomhead but she didn't have to be the woman's friend. It was like she had lost all of her fight over night. 'But Mistress Broomhead is our enemy. She tried to hurt you. I will not let her scare me, Miss, even if she still does you!' Mildred said strongly before making a hasty exit.

Miss Hardbroom was shocked by Mildred's final comment. It must be obvious already to the girls that she was intimidated by her old form-tutor. Her reputation had already been damaged. Mildred had proven that she was not scared to give her opinion even when it could land her in trouble. Though on this occasion Miss Hardbroom would have been grateful to her if she had kept it to herself.

It was not the first day back to work that Miss Hardbroom had hoped for. After feeling so proud of her students and preparing to change her ways somewhat with those who had shown their full potential, she found herself distraught by the end of the day.

'That woman!' she said loudly as she entered the Staff Room that evening, 'how dare she enter my classroom uninvited?'

'Breaking rules already is she?' Miss Drill said sharply, still bitter by how Miss Hardbroom had treated her that morning.

Miss Hardbroom ignored her and carried on, 'she materialised at the back of the class to observe my teaching methods. Mildred got her potion wrong, which happens in ninety nine percent of my classes, causing what was supposed to be a calming potion to bubble over the top of the cauldron and all over the bench and the floor!' she said and stopped to catch a breath, 'then Mistress Broomhead stepped forward and made the entire mess vanish, telling Mildred to start again and that she would not leave until she had done it right.'

'And you just let her take over?' Miss Drill asked derisorily.

'I didn't have any option. I could hardly undermine her. I told Mildred that the command stood and she should be more careful in future. What was I supposed to say?' Miss Hardbroom retorted but her tone of voice suggested she was half way between feeling disgusted by her actions and telling herself they were necessary.

'It was your classroom, Miss Hardbroom. You can teach how you see fit. Mistress Broomhead had no authority', Miss Cackle said gently, fearing a retaliation but saying it anyway.

'She will just come down harder on Mildred if I aggravate her! That is what she is like. Anything I say, she will take out on Mildred. She always did find someone I…I…oh damn it, she just never fights you head on, she picks on someone weaker than you and lets you watch as they crumble because of your mistakes!' Miss Hardbroom said now visibly distressed.

'She finds someone you care about and attacks them instead', Miss Cackle whispered softly into the already tense room.

'Yes…what do I do, Miss Cackle, what can I do?' Miss Hardbroom said weakly, finding the scrutiny from her colleague's unbearable.

Miss Bat had watched the exchange and felt the need to say something that one of them should have said at the beginning.

'Constance Hardbroom, pull yourself together! If any other witch had attacked this school you would have hunted them down and done whatever was necessary to stop them. You wouldn't care what the Witches Council threatened so long as the girls were safe. Mistress Broomhead will intimidate you for the rest of your life if you do not face up to her now!' Miss Bat said and she stood her ground in front of Miss Hardbroom to mark how strongly she believed in her words.

'I think Miss Bat has a point, Constance. I do not think this is something we can do for you. But, you have our support. I can stop her coming into your classes if you like', Miss Cackle suggested tentatively. The tension in the room was awful. Miss Bat wanted to grap Miss Hardbroom and march her to Mistress Broomhead so she could tell her what she thought of her. But, they all knew she wasn't ready for that and it hurt them to see her so conflicted and frightened.

Miss Hardbroom was silent and trembling. Her colleagues did not know if she was trembling with rage or simply with emotion. She folded her arms and disappeared before anyone could say anything else to her.

Miss Drill hesitated. Her instinct was to follow Miss Hardbroom but she was worried that she would not be well received.

'She will need you', Miss Cackle said and looked at the PE instructor encouragingly.

'She has to face it, she is more likely to let you in than anyone else', Miss Bat said distantly as she focused on her knitting, wanting to escape the helplessness she was feeling.

Miss Drill sighed loudly, she was frustrated by how they had handled this. Nevertheless, she knew Miss Bat was right. She would just have to appeal to the potion teacher's sensitive side and hope that she would accept her help.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Facing the darkness

Constance had gone to her room. Imogen could hear her pacing up and down inside of it. She knocked but it was ignored. She knocked a second time and was ignored again. Finally, she breathed in deeply, tightened her abs instinctively and went in without an invitation.

'Not now!' Constance said low and threateningly.

'I cannot leave. I'm sorry but I can't' Imogen said pleadingly, trying to be defiant but finding it hard when faced with a ferocious looking potions teacher.

'Of course you can. Use your legs' she snapped sarcastically.

'Constance, please, you must talk'

'Why? So you can all talk about how inadequate I am whenever Mistress Broomhead turns up? You must have done plenty of that for Miss Bat of all people to feel it necessary to criticise me so openly!' Constance said feeling betrayed.

'No we did not. She just said what we were all thinking. I am sorry Constance' Imogen said before the potions teacher could fit in a vicious retort, 'but you have to face up to the fact that this woman terrifies you. Whatever the reasons, even you must admit that you have completely changed since she got here.'

Constance shot Imogen a fierce look. 'I didn't realise you all took such detailed notice of my behaviour,' she snapped.

'We were concerned! We still are', Imogen said softly, trying to dampen Constance's temper. She usually stormed off when it got this intense, she half expected her to vanish at any moment.

'I know what she is like Imogen. She will pick on Mildred and cause her more upset than she can handle. Mildred already thinks I have let her down. But that woman…she will suck the life out of her and beat her character down. If I say or do anything against it she will crush me in front of them all!' Constance said frustratedly.

'So put a stop to her. You put me in my place effortlessly time and time again. Why is she different?' Imogen asked through a puzzled facial expression.

'It is not as simple as that, Imogen', Constance spat, annoyed by her flippancy.

'Of course not. But, she attacked our school. She tried to have you killed. Whatever hold she has over you has made you question yourself. Any other opponent would have shrunk in terror because of your retaliation by now!' Imogen said passionately, realising that she would have to push Constance to get anything out of her and hope to resolve this, 'but you let her roam about freely!'

'Hold! She has no hold over me!' Constance said side stepping the rest of Imogen's argument.

'Then why aren't you facing her head on?' Imogen pushed as her heart pounded.

She marched up and down the room, magic sparking from the tips of her fingers as her temper flared. She looked at Imogen with hostile eyes, wanting to escape this line of questioning but deep within her something stopped her from walking away. She knew she couldn't hurt Imogen because that woman wasn't to blame and was purely there to help her.

'Because…' she looked at Imogen intently. She was on the verge of going into a full on rage or an emotional out pouring. 'Oh, Imogen, please don't ask…' she said trembling, fearing the truth of her feelings.

'Please Constance, you have to let it go…you have to let me in,' Imogen said grabbing the deputy and helping her sit as she crumbled with the emotion.

'I…oh damn…' Constance said slowly trying to let go of what she had fought for so long to keep concealed. She breathed in wearily and then said what was racing through her mind: 'She knows my every weakness, each fear, every regret. She knows the way my mind works, how it thinks, what I feel. She broke me Imogen just to build me back up in her own ruthless image. I shake at the sound of her name. Her voice, her appearance, the way she walks, wields magic, even smells, haunts me as though she has a strangle hold on my deepest memories. She causes every nightmare I have and seems to have made it her mission now to destroy me after all this time. I fear that what she has over me is control. What if I cannot face up to her or she is too powerful for me to defeat? I will forever be a victim if I cannot stop her…I could not stand for her to beat me down a second time. It is more than I could take', she said and then lifted her head to Imogen. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and her look seemed to Imogen to be one of shame.

Imogen felt two emotions. She felt a deep love for Constance right now, the sort that never fades and struggles to do enough in these situations to repair the kind of hurt that no one should ever have to feel. The second was hatred and was directed at Mistress Broomhead who was nothing in comparison to the witch sat before her.

Imogen chose her words in her mind before speaking them. She was conscious of the fact that they had to be right. These moments needed the perfect response.

'You should not have to face her Constance. If we could do this for you then we would. But we rely on you in these situations. Not the person you see yourself as through her eyes but the potions teacher we trust with our lives. The powerful witch who has practised everyday so that what happened to her would not happen to anyone else around her. That is who you are now. You are Constance Hardbroom who makes everyone around her feel safe, sometimes a little intimidated, but ultimately one hundred percent protected. She doesn't know that witch at all, but we do, we care about her very much. You cannot be broken anymore Constance because you are stronger, wiser and far more powerful than she could ever imagine. You need to show her that she is an insignificant, treacherous witch who has a fraction of your magical ability. It is time to stop her, Constance, before she hurts anyone else', Imogen said with meticulous precision.

Constance cried with the rawness of it all. Imogen held her gently, thankful for the fact that her colleague had finally opened up and admitted her fears.

'She has hurt so many', Constance choked out between soft murmurs and a constant flow of tears. 'I stood by and watched.'

'You were young, you had no defence. You are not to blame for what she did', Imogen said soothingly.

'I fought her once. She tortured my best friend until I promised to obey her every command for the rest of my life. That still hangs over my every action…I panic that she might do the same to someone else if I disobey her. She made me renounce my closest ally in the world. I never talked to her again. Sophia crumbled with stress and cried in the bunk next to me almost every night and I just ignored her pleas for help because my mentor told me not to', Constance said gently rocking with the pain of the memory. 'I should have reported her', she choked adamantly, 'I should have…' she tried to continue but her pity and grief were too much.

'You were too scared of her. How could you know how far her influence extended? We are not even sure now! She terrified you into keeping quiet, stop trying to blame yourself. You thought you were protecting your friend by distancing yourself. No child should have to make those choices. Constance, you are an innocent. I know you, you are not to blame for anything that woman bullied you into', Imogen insisted warmly, holding Constance tightly.

Constance cried for some time, murmuring the odd frustration at Imogen, sometimes pushing her away and then moving back to her side. She felt comfortable in the embrace but suffered moments of regret for how she was acting. She had never let her guard down before because she knew this would be the inevitable outcome. She kept telling herself that it was Imogen and that seemed to make it alright. Imogen could be trusted. Imogen was allowed to know these things.

'How are you feeling?' Imogen asked gently when Constance had stopped crying.

'Drained, a little exposed and irritated with you!' Constance said frankly though she had her head rested on Imogen's shoulder and didn't feel irritated enough to move it.

'I can live with that', Imogen said with a brief smile.

'Are you afraid of anything that you have put off confronting?' Constance asked bluntly wanting to know more about Imogen now to compensate for her openness.

'Yes. Walking into your room uninvited and pushing you to talk to me while your fingers were sparking with magic. Looks like we both conquered out fears today', Imogen said with a playful sincerity.

'Yes, I almost transported you to the other side of the lake and left you there', Constance said thinking back and talking honestly.

'Glad you didn't', Imogen said and Constance missed her shocked look of relief.

'I haven't really talked to you since the events with Melissa Hogweed, have I?' Constance went on to ask calmly.

'No…we have been preoccupied', Imogen said perplexed by Constance's change of subject.

'I was coming to talk to you next, after sorting things out with Mildred. I didn't get chance. I sensed that you needed to talk after your rant by the lake', Constance said delicately.

'Well, I…it was just a little raw still I suppose. We all missed your presence. It is familiar I guess', Imogen replied, skirting her own feelings now, just as Constance had done before.

'Oh for heaven's sake Imogen, you missed me didn't you?' Constance demanded as she sat up and fixed Imogen's gaze with a stubborn, questioning one of her own.

'Fine, yes I missed you. It wasn't the same. I wanted to talk to you about all the images in my head and the fact that I didn't feel safe in this castle anymore. But, I hardly think now is the time to be discussing this', Imogen blurted out in frustration.

'Not keen on sharing now I am the quiz master, are you! How do you feel now?' Constance asked in a pleasant tone, observing Imogen's face for any subtle signals.

'I am fine', Imogen said and Constance raised her eyebrow to tell her that wasn't going to be enough. 'Oh Jesus, Constance if you must bloody know…since you came back…since I have known you are in the castle, I have not felt anxious at all. I have felt secure', Imogen said reluctantly and was instantly annoyed at this admission of dependence. It appeared to the potions teacher to be the truth.

'I am glad that I could help', she said with an amused and proud tone of voice. 'I do need to say something to you though', she said meaningfully and then caught Imogen's expression. 'Imogen, I have just cried all over you, stop looking so damn wounded. I rely on you and vice versa. If I am comfortable with that so should you be', she said sharply.

'Sorry, your right, I just didn't realise until I said it out loud', Imogen said in a tone that recognised the fact that she had been reprimanded with good cause.

'Now as I was saying, I wanted to say something to you', Miss Hardbroom began again in a gentler tone of voice. 'I appreciated your efforts to protect me by trying to drag me back into the school so I would be among people who cared for my wellbeing. Your rant in the Staff Room, before Mistress Broomhead's arrival was announced, was not necessary. I know your motivations were not selfish Imogen, I know you were worried. If I wasn't so wrapped up in my own thoughts I would have been worried about you too', Constance said gently.

'Oh I was fine, I just realised that you had done enough and we should have been making sure you were ok instead of allowing you to distance yourself. We feared your hostile rebuffs…that was wrong…friends should ignore those if they are intent on making sure you're alright', Imogen said with conviction.

'Well you did that today…I…I am grateful Imogen…for all you have done. You threw yourself in front of me to keep me safe' Constance said with tears in her eyes, 'What you said about me not being me without my magic…All of it. I never realised you felt that way. And here you are making sure I do what is best for myself. I think you are remarkable and I will never look at a non-witch in the same light again. Thank you, Imogen. That is what I should have said days ago. Thank you' Constance said and as Imogen looked into her eyes she saw something she had never seen. She saw straight into Constance's soul. The potions teacher had removed every barrier and let Imogen see the depth of her feelings.

'You were worth the trouble, Constance. Thank you for fighting, staying alive and saving all of our lives. I think there is only one of you in the whole world and we are both cursed and blessed to have you!' Imogen said with a grin.

'I will take that as a compliment. Fortunately for you!' Constance said with an evil glare and grin.

'So what are you going to do about Mistress Broomhead?' Imogen asked casually.

Constance changed in an instant. Her eyes were still soft and radiated openness but her posture was rigid and her thoughts were instantly darker. There was a touch of fear creeping into her facial expression that Imogen could feel in the air around them.

Constance looked down and gathered her thoughts carefully. She didn't want to speak until she was sure of her words. After a moments pause she looked up at Imogen with a much sterner expression.

'What I should have done when her foot first touched the courtyard. I am going to tell her that she is not welcome and you, Mildred, Enid and Maud are going to help me do that. I promised Mildred that I would not face anything or anyone else alone', she said assertively. 'Mistress Broomhead is taking the fourth year's first thing. I am planning on making a dramatic entrance so the girls are in no doubt as to where I stand on her presence in this school', she added menacingly.

'You looked scary when you said that', Imogen said and instantly felt like a little school girl.

'I am scary, Imogen. Just because we have had a heart to heart does not mean I have lost my edge', Constance said with a casual smirk.

'Did I even imply that? Scary and insecure!' Imogen taunted.

'Just human', Constance said as though it was a triumph.

'I wouldn't go that far', Imogen said playfully and was then pushed onto the floor as Constance knocked her off the bed with her elbow. 'Oww, I was only joking' she said getting onto her feet while rubbing her right bum cheek.

'And I was only stretching. I forgot you were there', Constance said smiling coyly.

'You are a terrible liar. Best not let Mildred find that out', Imogen said laughing at the prospect. 'Now let's get back to business. What do you need me to do tomorrow?' Imogen asked seriously sensing Constance's icy glare in response to her previous comment.

Constance talked to Imogen in detail about her plans. They were ambitious but ingenious and centred on the talents of one young witch in particular. Imogen knew they were sure to succeed provided Constance could hold her nerve. She did not want to doubt the potion's teacher but at the same time she would stick close to her tomorrow, just in case.

'I can't take much more of this', Mildred said strongly. 'Who does she think she is, appearing in Miss Hardbroom's classes and throwing her weight around? And HB didn't say a word against her. I don't want to be here. I wish I was anywhere but here right now!'

'She won't be here for long, Millie. She is picking on you to get to HB, it's obvious. You just need to keep out of trouble', Maud said, clearly exhausted by Mildred's ranting.

'We could try and cut her visit short!' Enid suggested.

'How?' Mildred asked intrigued by a useful point and choosing to ignore Maud's rational answer.

'Well, I am not sure, but there must be something we could do', Enid said a little feebler than before.

'I can knock a potion on her without anyone suspecting a thing', Mildred said thoughtfully, 'what about a shrinking potion, or a…erm…that's all I have actually'.

'So when we have shrunk her we put her in our pocket and pretend she was never there do we? She will still be able to see, hear, not to mention grow back when the potion wears off!' Maud criticised.

'Well shrinking potion isn't a go then, but there are books full of alternatives, Maud', Mildred said sharply.

'She is right, if we get the right one, this could work', Enid said but was unable to add any potions to their list of possibilities.

'Oh for heaven's sake. Memory loss, character manipulator, binding…though these are all illegal! Why don't you just draw a replacement Broomhead then we can do what we like to the other one?' Maud said reluctantly, helping her two friends plot what she considered to be a suicide mission.

'No whatever I draw acts like the real thing. You remember that knight and the cave and the uninvited scary dragon. It would be like cloning her. Not a great plan!' Mildred said and then thought for a moment. 'But maybe another HB would act like her but without the fear. If she isn't scared of Broomhead and why should she be when she's just a drawing, then we could finally have our form-tutor back! Broomhead wouldn't have to know'. The spark in Mildred's eye said that she was sold on the idea.

'Well, it is kind of ingenious. We would have to keep the real HB out of the action though', Maud said almost won over by the idea.

Mildred suddenly flopped onto the bed looking despondent, 'it wouldn't be her though would it?' she said quietly.

'Isn't that the idea?' Enid asked.

'Well yes, but I want Miss Hardbroom to confront her. Not some stupid drawing. Why can't she? She is more powerful than anyone we have ever met. Maybe we just need to give her a push', Mildred suggested wearily.

'Push HB! Have you got a death wish?' Enid asked strongly.

'No, I…I just don't want to have to go behind her back again. I thought we had moved on. Trust and all that', Mildred said looking distant.

'I thought you had told her what you thought', Maud replied sympathetically.

'I did', Mildred said sadly and had run out of things to say.

'Ok…I am going to regret this but why don't we all go and speak to her. Tomorrow during break we will get Ruby and Jadu to join the three of us and we will plead with her to stand up for herself!' Enid suggested with a mixture of fear and purpose.

'Why would she listen to us?' Maud asked surprised by Enid's solution.

'Because we are on her side and we should be a united front. We are just making sure she knows what we think. Besides, we helped save her life, she owes us', Enid added with a knowing smile.

'Yes, I think we should try it. What have we got to loose?' Mildred said happily, glad that there was something they could at least try to do. 'Maybe all she needs to a bit more support'.

'Well, I think we are all insane, but if you think it will make a difference, then I am in', Maud said reluctantly, fidgeting with her tie.

The girls split up and returned to their bedrooms. They had no idea that Mistress Broomhead had overheard their entire conversation from outside the door. She vanished before they left Mildred's room, muttering darkly to herself, 'good look making it to break tomorrow girls', before chuckling low and menacingly as she re-appeared in her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – United Front

The following morning Mistress Broomhead started the fourth year's potion class with zeal.

'You won't need your potion books today girls. I want you to make one from memory. An invisibility potion. Away you go', Mistress Broomhead said sharply to the faces of several frightened young witches.

'Great!' Mildred mumbled to Maud, at a loss as to what she would need as was usual under these circumstances. 'I can't even remember to tie my shoe laces up what chance do I have?'

'Halt! I can hear murmuring. Who is talking during my class?' she asked coldly.

Nobody said a word; they were all frozen to the spot trying not to exhale.

'Ethel I am sure you know who it was don't you, girl?' Mistress Broomhead asked from within inches of her face.

Ethel was torn. She knew everyone would hate her if she gave Mildred up so publically.

'I will place you in detention all week and make sure you study Chanting every evening if you do not tell me the truth, Ethel Hallow. A Hallow does not protect people who do not deserve it, do they?' she asked slowly and threateningly.

'It was Mildred Hubble, Miss' Ethel said softly.

'Yes I know and in future I expect your answers to be immediate, do I make myself clear?' Mistress Broomhead shouted.

'Yes, Miss', Ethel replied dutifully.

'So, Mildred, what were you talking about?' she snapped.

'Nothing, Miss', Mildred replied stubbornly.

'Change that tone, girl. You must have been talking about something and I want you to share it with us. I am sure it was important', she said derisorily, the nasty edge to her voice sending chills through Mildred and Maud who were now directly in front of her.

'Sorry, Miss. It wasn't important. I wasn't sure where to start', Mildred said quietly trying not to provoke her.

'You were not sure where to start on a simple invisibility potion. Does Miss Hardbroom teach you anything?' Mistress Broomhead began.

'Yes she…' Mildred attempted to reply but was cut off.

'That was a rhetorical question, Mildred. I do not want your opinion on anything. Why on earth would you think I would want the thoughts of a young witch who stumbles, falls, and wrecks this classroom every chance she gets?' Mistress Broomhead shouted, 'oh good, you realised that was rhetorical. I expect you to continue your attempt at making an invisibility potion in absolute silence', she hollered making Mildred shake, 'if I hear one squeak from this area of the class I will turn you into a frog and place you in a shoe box for the rest of the day! Is that understood?' she stated and it was clear that she meant it.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said quietly while the rest of the girls looked on in shock and outrage.

'I didn't hear that' Mistress Broomhead said.

'Yes, Mistress Broomhead', Mildred said clearly.

'Good, carry on then', the teacher said with a wide smirk.

The class proceeded in silence. Nobody dared communicate at all. Mildred's potion looked like black tar compared to Maud's that was a pale blue. She knew she would get it wrong but was terrified at how Mistress Broomhead would respond. Maud looked at her sympathetically; she also feared the reaction of the teacher who looked set on picking a fight this morning.

Outside of the class Miss Hardbroom was pacing up and down the corridor. Miss Drill was walking up to her.

'Okay, I have dismissed my class early, they will start break after they have changed and Miss Bat is ready to supervise them. Are you ready for this?' Miss Drill asked gently.

'More than ever. I have watched her class all morning and they are terrified of her. Mildred is already being targeted. I have no choice but to intervene,' Miss Hardbroom said decisively and the passion and rage in her eyes was a welcome sight to Miss Drill.

'That's the Constance Hardbroom we all know and love' Miss Drill said smiling.

'Oh, Imogen, go and wait in the great hall. I can't have you grinning at me like a mental patient', Constance said with a raised eyebrow.

'Right, understood,' Imogen said and nodded purposefully. She marched off in the direction of the hall and turned to say one last thing before she disappeared from view, 'I'm just admiring your courage Constance, knock her on her ass!'

Constance could not help but smile at these words.

'Are you alright?' the tentative voice of Miss Cackle asked as she stepped out of her office and found Constance pacing outside of it.

'Yes I think I am. I know who I am Amelia and I know that people care about me', Constance said with meaning.

'That's good. I haven't seen you to talk to…did you talk with Miss Drill at all?'

Constance ignored the question and looked at Amelia intently. 'You should know that sometimes you have been like a mother to me. And I am very grateful for that. I will never leave Cackle's. It is my home,' Constance said fluently. She had thought about what she should say to each one of them and though she wanted to keep Amelia out of her plans to deal with Broomhead she knew the headmistress would be worried about her.

'Constance you do not have to say…' Amelia began.

'I know but I want to. You know what I think and feel Amelia, you always have. But, I am telling you that I know it now too. It is clear and vibrant and the only thing left for me to do is face Heckity Broomhead and tell her that I am not afraid of her anymore. You knew I would get to this point didn't you?'

'Any one who puts up such a rigid defence needs to face something. When she visited as a school inspector I knew what that something was. I just didn't know how to tell you that you are nothing like her, that your students admire you and that you need not fear her anymore,' she said compassionately.

'You couldn't, you made me feel secure and that was enough. Now if you will excuse me I have a lesson to listen in on,' Constance replied and told Amelia in a look that the inevitable confrontation was about to take place.

'Constance…'

Constance knew what her head teacher was about to ask and stepped forward to wrap her arms around her in an assertive embrace.

'You don't need to ask permission, provided I am not working and no-one else is around', Constance said with a smile as she pulled away, leaving a hand on each shoulder. 'I won't push anyone away who means as much to me as you do. Now, you must let me do this on my own. Miss Bat is in the courtyard looking after the students, I think that will provide you with the best viewpoint,' Constance said with meaning and watched as Amelia nodded and walked away content with small tears in her eyes.

Constance walked over to the potion lab door and peered in through the window cautiously. What she saw did not surprise her but it did enrage her. She snapped out of the heart-warming moment that had just occurred with the headmistress and knew in that instance that she was ready to face Mistress Broomhead without fear or restraint.

Mildred had made a potion that looked more like a toxic concoction than an invisibility potion. Mistress Broomhead had asked Ethel to drink hers who had turned invisible for two minutes. After she had reappeared the teacher had moved on to Mildred though she was positioned at the back of the classroom and usually took her turn last.

'I see you have made a version of the potion I am not familiar with, Mildred', Mistress Broomhead said sarcastically. 'Well, drink it then, girl!' she snapped.

'But….' Mildred started to protest, it was clearly toxic, there was no telling what it would do to her.

'Do not disobey me!' she hollered, 'drink it!'

'I…can't' Mildred said fearful of what the woman would do to her after refusing to drink something that could potentially kill her.

'Drink it! Or I will force you to myself', she said low and menacingly, her tone of voice dripping with hatred as she intimidated someone who was half her size.

At that moment Miss Hardbroom burst through the door, slamming it against the wall and nearly throwing it off its hinges.

'No you will not!' Miss Hardbroom snapped loudly. 'Girls, can you make your way to the courtyard please, I need a word with Mistress Broomhead. Mildred, Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby, can you all go and wait in the great hall please.'

'Stay where you are girls!' Mistress Broomhead commanded threateningly.

'You have no authority here Heckity. Girls do what I tell you and Mildred, you were right, thank you for helping me to realise it', Miss Hardbroom said decisively and glared at Mistress Broomhead.

Her old teacher reacted fiercely sending out a bolt of magic to lock the door shut as Maud tried to open it.

'Have it your way', Miss Hardbroom said darkly and disappeared along with the fourth years out of the classroom. 'Girls, go and see Miss Cackle, she will explain,' Miss Hardbroom said after depositing them in the courtyard. She then vanished along with Mildred, Maud, Ruby, Enid and Jadu, reappearing in the great hall beside Miss Drill.

'Jesus, Miss Hardbroom I was expecting the girls on foot', Miss Drill said startled to see them all so soon.

'Slight change of plan. Make sure everything is ready as quick as you can', Miss Hardbroom said crisply and then folded her arms with purpose.

'Miss,' Mildred shouted as she realised her form-tutor was going back.

'Yes, Mildred' Miss Hardbroom said waiting to hear her pupil out.

'Be careful', Mildred said with a relieved but anxious expression.

Miss Hardbroom simply smiled in response and then vanished.

'What do you think you are doing, Constance? That girl needs to learn', Mistress Broomhead snapped as Miss Hardbroom appeared in the potions lab.

'If she does it will be through my methods, not yours', Miss Hardbroom said with precision and through an impassive expression.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Mistress Broomhead asked indignantly whilst stepping nearer to Miss Hardbroom.

'It means that your brutal, intimidating and cruel tactics have no place in this school. Or, indeed any!' Miss Hardbroom said strongly.

'Constance, are you criticising my methods?' Mistress Broomhead growled.

'Yes I am and I should have done it years ago', Miss Hardbroom said clearly, holding Mistress Broomhead's stare without hesitation.

'You are out of line, Constance. You of all people know what I am capable of, do not say something you will come to regret', Mistress Broomhead said low and threateningly, lowering her head to add further venom to her glare.

Miss Hardbroom walked towards her confidently, her posture was upright and her demeanour projected her certainty and sheer power.

'And you know only a fraction of what I am capable of. If you had felt sure of your power over me then why not confront me yourself? Why send one of your minions to try and take my magic away from me?' Constance asked directly.

'I don't know what you are talking about' Mistress Broomhead protested and for a moment looked sheepish as she was caught off guard.

'Yes you do. You are the one responsible for the attack on this school. I should never have let you set foot inside these walls', Constance said passionately full of regret for her initial fear when she arrived.

'But you did didn't you Constance', Mistress Broomhead stated after composing herself and pursuing her potential advantage over her ex-pupil, 'you know how unwise it is to challenge me. Even if I was to blame nobody will believe you. I taught you everything you know. I know your weaknesses and I am prepared to expose them. I can have your precious school closed, Constance and insist that Mildred comes to learn under my private tuition', she said with an icy precision.

'Yes I know what you are capable of', Constance said softly and shuddered at the memories, 'but I am also aware of what I am capable of. You told Hogweed not to underestimate me and yet you come here and prey on my pupils as though I would stand by and do nothing. I am not a frightened school girl anymore. You taught me the foundations of what I know, but they are negligible compared to what I have learnt since', she said with building confidence, 'oh I know that you lack any kind of conscience but you forget that when it comes down to defending this school, I will stop at nothing' she said fiercely.

'Well if that is your final word then I best contact the council. Let me remind you of who you are dealing with', Mistress Broomhead spat. The older woman looked venomous but at the same time there was a glint of anxiety in her eyes at the realisation that Constance Hardbroom had stood up to her and was not backing down.

'Before you do that, someone would like to talk to you', Constance said calmly and then transported herself and Mistress Broomhead into the great hall.

When they arrived Mildred and Miss Drill were discussing something and the former quickly exited the hall to go and fetch something. Ruby nodded her head at Miss Hardbroom when the potions teacher deliberately made eye contact with her and then concealed herself behind a pillar. Enid and Maud were smiling and standing in front of something while Jadu had pen and notepad at the ready and was sat off to one side.

'Girls, would you like to introduce our guest', Miss Hardbroom requested.

Enid and Maud moved away to reveal the bound form of Melissa Hogweed. Mistress Broomhead was shocked to see her former pupil sat before her with her arms bound.

'That is impossible! She is in a cell at the Witches Council's Headquarters. She cannot have escaped it her sentence was life!' Mistress Broomhead announced.

'Life! For doing what you asked. You told me you would free me afterwards. You said that if I failed you had connections and I would be released', Hogweed shouted and ran towards Broomhead. Enid and Maud had to hold onto her arms to pull her back.

'You failed!' Mistress Broomhead replied flippantly and then remembered her audience, 'do not think that bringing her here gives you any advantage Constance. There are witches in the council who will do anything that I ask. They would never accept your word, or that of some young immature witches, over mine!'

'Who are they?' Constance asked bluntly.

'Why on earth would I tell you that?' Mistress Broomhead asked with derision.

'I wasn't asking you!' Constance retorted and looked at her intended audience, 'Melissa you owe this woman nothing. She has abandoned you. She sent you here to hurt me after she spent forever trying to break my spirit, hurting those around me until I submitted. She never cared for you at all, she just couldn't stand for me to be happy and content. It infuriated her that I chose to keep out of the circus that she has so much influence over. She pitted us against one another, but at what price to you? Tell me who her contacts are Melissa so that I can show the world what she is really like' Constance spoke emotively, urging the woman to see sense.

'Keep quiet, Melissa, you know Constance cannot be trusted', Mistress Broomhead shot across the room. She was visibly agitated now and her fingers were emitting small sparks of magic.

'Look at me! You two ruined my life!' Melissa spat, reluctant to side with anyone.

'I can get your sentence reduced once the council know you didn't act alone', Constance urged.

Melissa looked up at this and thought for a moment.

'Why would you do that? Do you take me for a fool?' Hogweed said defiantly.

'As I am sure the girls have explained already, you have been used. I do not lie. I simply wish to know who Mistress Broomhead has been manipulating for her own ends. I know how she demanded your loyalty and your unquestioning allegiance. It was born out of fear, I have felt the same most of my life. She cannot reach you now Melissa, she has no hold over you', Constance pleaded, trying to connect with her through their similar experiences.

'Constance we are nothing alike. But, I hate her more than I hate you. There is only one witch that she has influence over. She blackmails her by threatening her son, I think her name is…'

Constance saw her form-tutors movement as Melissa shared what she knew. She had raised her arm and shot a stream of magic at the bound witch who saw the threat but could not defend herself. Constance materialised in front of her and shielded them both from the attack.

'The name, Melissa, otherwise she will never relent. How many more witches will she break before she is stopped? I can stop her, you know I can!' Constance said with greater authority as she stood protectively in front of Melissa.

'Christina Spellder, she is married to…'

'Mr Spellder, the chief of security', Miss Hardbroom stated with surprise.

'She is head of the Magical Education Department. I think Broomhead taught her, and Mr Spellder is pushing for their son to be taught by her privately,' Melissa explained as Constance shielded them from further attacks, though it wasn't straining her in the slightest.

'But she is retired!' Constance commented.

'She still tutors young witches and some wizards privately, she is well renowned and Spellder wants the best for his son. Christina is afraid of what she will do…' Melissa said as the reality of it all began to hit her.

'So you blackmail Christina Spellder by threatening to harm her son?' Constance shot at Mistress Broomhead who was still releasing magic bolts with growing ferocity.

Constance noticed Mildred's entry into the Great Hall clutching a book and as they made eye contact the girl bowed her head to convey the message that her orders had been carried out. Constance felt a surge of pride as she recognised what they had achieved so far and knew she had the strength to finish what she had started.

Mistress Broomhead broke her concentration away from Constance and ceased her magical attack as she took note of her surroundings and planned her next move. She didn't answer Constance's question, fearing too much had been said already.

'You promised me a position on the Witches Council if I got rid of someone, who turns out was just a better witch than you. It must be embarrassing when your own student surpasses you!' Melissa said to Mistress Broomhead who was looking at her former student with disappointment. 'Don't look at me like that. You are the disappointment. Not sure I like you Constance, a little too whiter than white for my liking, but my money is on you knocking the old hag into next week. Best of luck… oh and my other self will see you around if that luck ever runs out!' Hogweed said with a smirk but there was also a genuine nod of approval.

With that she disappeared and Mildred quickly folded and placed a piece of paper in her pocket. The drawing of Melissa Hogweed in magical binds had been Miss Hardbroom's idea and she was under strict instructions to fold it after use and place it in a secure place. They would transfer it to the vault in Miss Cackle's office after Mistress Broomhead had been escorted off the premises. Mildred had drawn the binds around her arms first to make sure she didn't materialise off the page without them. Her attention to detail was crucial to avoid mistakes. Miss Hardbroom wasn't fond of the idea of recreating a version of the woman that had threatened them all such a short time ago but she was the only one who knew enough to expose Heckity.

'Ah, so you have found a use for Mildred's talents I see. Pity your records of that conversation won't be of any use to you', Mistress Broomhead said with derision. She flicked her fingers gently as they hung by her side and sent a fire bolt towards Jadu. It destroyed her notepad and then melted her pen as she dropped it to the floor.

Miss Hardbroom appeared shocked by this move and immediately transported Jadu into the safety of the courtyard to stand with Miss Cackle. As she returned she made sure that she stood in front of Mildred who she was certain would be Broomhead's next target.

'There are still plenty of witnesses, Heckity!' Constance said assertively.

'A few young witches, a non-witch and of course you! I doubt anyone will believe your word over mine. Your numbers may yet dwindle anyway Constance. How many can you shield at once?' she asked smugly.

Mistress Broomhead raised both hands and shot out magical bolts at Enid and Miss Drill. Constance moved swiftly and simply materialised in front of Enid and shielded the energy away. She then stepped forward immediately and released six consecutive bolts of magic of her own. She then mouthed a spell and pointed the palm of her hand towards the floor beneath her former teacher. The wooden beams were coated in ice and as Heckity tried to shield herself from the onslaught, the power of the shots moved her backwards and eventually she slipped and fell flat on her back.

Meanwhile Miss Drill had darted to the left to avoid the bolt of magic that was sent hurtling towards her and was making her way over to Mildred. Miss Hardbroom noted her agility with relief. She had to trust Imogen's reactions and was fairly certain she could handle one bolt when she didn't need to protect anyone from it. She didn't exhale until Imogen had avoided it though. Mildred had opened up her book, torn out three pages and laid them flat on the floor.

'I thought it was important to demonstrate the kind of magic you are up against, Heckity!' Constance said sharply. 'Now that you are certain you are no match for me perhaps you should consider retreating.'

'How dare you call me Heckity. I am more powerful than…'

'No, you're not. You are nothing. Isn't that right Miss Drill?' Constance said strongly and looked to her colleague for confirmation.

'You are just an enemy of this school, to me. One that is no longer welcome!' Miss Drill said calmly matching her colleague's dismissive tone.

'Anything to add girls?' Constance offered while her former teacher was slipping around on the floor, struggling to get grip never mind get back on her feet.

'We don't like you', Maud said simply but with an aggression no-one had ever heard from her before.

'I wouldn't take up ice skating if I were you and stay the hell away from my friends', Enid said in a low, commanding tone.

'Mildred, are you ready?' Miss Hardbroom asked authoritatively and made sure that the rest of them were grouped together while Mildred stood by the door alone.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said with certainty.

'Ok, Mildred, do not forget that I am right here', Miss Hardbroom said warmly and then raised a hand to melt the ice beneath Mistress Broomhead's feet.

Mildred raised her hands and there was the slightest hint of nerves as they shook a little. Miss Hardbroom had positioned herself in front of Miss Drill, Maud and Enid and had her hand raised part way just in case. Her concentration was intense.

'Letting the worst witch in the school finish your battles now, Constance? Interesting move, perhaps we are not so different', Mistress Broomhead said and Constance was sickened by her tone of voice that suggested she was impressed. This had been agreed to in order to reassure Mildred of her ability after a difficult few days. Miss Hardbroom was certainly not going to let anything happen to her. It was not a lesson but a chance for Mildred to lay some demons to rest.

Mistress Broomhead raised her hand tauntingly and allowed the magic to flow freely, creating a larger ball of it than she usually threw.

'Mildred?' Miss Hardbroom asked, trying not to doubt the girl but already wanting to intervene.

'I have it under control' Mildred said sharply, she knew she wasn't exactly following the script but she needed to test her abilities sometime. She glanced at her form-tutor to reassure her and though the message was understood Miss Hardbroom moved nearer all the same.

Mistress Broomhead threw the bolt of magic suddenly, trying to catch Mildred off guard. Mildred forced her eyes to stay open and summoned her drawings to her with all her focus. Miss Hardbroom flinched but decided to stay put. The moment pushed the trust between her and her pupil to its limit as she tried not to intervene.

All she had drawn on one page were two large rectangles and they formed in her hands as magical shields deflecting the ball away as it shattered into a thousand pieces of blind energy. Mildred was amazed at the result of this experiment. It seemed that her imagination had a direct impact on what was created from the sketch on the page.

She returned the shields back to their page with a mental command and focused on throwing an array of small magical beads. She picked the two dimensional circles off the page and sent them hurtling towards Mistress Broomhead. She mixed metal spheres with magical bolts so her enemies shield only prevented those formed from energy getting through. Mistress Broomhead moaned as about twenty small metal beads hit her. She retaliated instantly by charging towards Mildred in an attempt to destroy her drawings and hurt her physically. Mildred lifted off the same beads making them all solid and scattered them on the floor in front of her. Mistress Broomhead skidded on them and flew past her as she stepped aside quickly. She eventually collided with the back wall.

Mildred stepped a few paces back and collected herself looking at her form-tutor for approval and support.

'I think now would be a good time to encourage her departure', Miss Hardbroom said and her eyes were glistening with amusement, pride and an element of sheer disbelief. Mildred could not only stand up for herself when she needed to but she could also turn Mistress Broomhead into a heap upon the floor. Her talent may need refining but that girl's courage and determination was impressive to behold.

'She actually looks a bit like you right now!' Miss Drill said with mild amusement as Mildred pulled back her shoulders and fixed Mistress Broomhead with an icy stare.

'Almost,' Miss Hardbroom commented reluctantly.

'Not quite as scary', Enid added from behind.

'Yes, thank you Enid', Miss Hardbroom snapped quietly and Miss Drill had to stifle a chuckle.

Mildred raised her arms ready to lift off her final drawings but she wanted to say something first.

'You are lucky that we are allowing you to leave. Because of you we have all seen someone we cared about in a lot of pain. Miss Hardbroom nearly died protecting us. You mean nothing to anyone. No-one would risk their lives to help you. No-one will even notice when you are gone except to sigh with relief. You will leave this school and never come back. And if you ever try to harm Miss Hardbroom ever again I will come after you myself, and I won't throw beads at you next time!' Mildred said clenching her fist as she controlled her rage.

She lifted her arms up steadily and brought ten drawings off the pages all at once. They lined up in front of her side by side like a steel wall and each had a face that was staring with disgust and hatred at the weary form of Mistress Broomhead before them.

Mistress Broomhead looked frightened for the first time Miss Hardbroom could recall. She staggered to her feet clutching the wall for support and frantically made her way to the door. The ten clones of Miss Hardbroom simply marched after her as she made her way to the corridor and bolted to the exit.

Mildred dropped to her knees, she had been weakened by the exertion caused by making the ten drawings into tangible beings.

Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill made their way over to her and helped her to her feet.

'I am alright, just a little drained', Mildred said smiling at her achievements.

'That was phenomenal, Mildred', Miss Drill said as she squeezed Mildred's shoulder with the arm she had supporting her.

'I need to say goodbye to our guest, will you be alright', Miss Hardbroom asked softly.

'Yes, Miss, you must go', Mildred said encouraging her form-tutor to see Mistress Broomhead on her way.

Miss Hardbroom vanished at once and reappeared in the courtyard directly in Mistress Broomhead's path.

The older woman jumped in terror and stopped dead. The rest of the courtyard turned to look which included Miss Bat, Miss Cackle and the rest of the girls in the school.

'In case you were in any doubt Mistress Broomhead you are never to set foot in this school or in the vicinity of this school ever again', Miss Hardbroom said loudly and her form was both intimidating and seemingly taller than it had ever appeared. 'You do not scare me or any of the girls I have the privilege to teach. You will not intimidate or bully another sole for as long as you live, I will see to that myself. Keep an eye over your shoulder Heckity because I will be watching your every move. I am not a little girl you can hurt when you please anymore. I am a powerful witch who has a supportive family behind her and students who actually look up to me. You have nothing. Think about that on your journey home. Now get out of my sight for good!'

She stepped out of Mistress Broomhead's way as the woman walked on in silence, fearful of saying anything or even making eye contact with anyone in that courtyard.

As she got on her broom and flew out of the courtyard the ten clones of Miss Hardbroom marched out of the castle and collected brooms from the broom shed. They flew into the sky and formed a wall as Mistress Broomhead flew away as fast as she could. If she had looked back she would have seen ten HB's glaring at her in unison and a courtyard erupting with the cheers and applause of everyone who stood within it.

The girls were surprised and a little on edge by the extra Hardbroom's but the feeling of elation and triumph in the air dispelled their fears. Miss Bat was jumping all over the place as though someone was shooting at her feet such was her joy at Miss Hardbroom's display of courage. Miss Cackle had followed Miss Hardbroom back in doors who was returning to check on Mildred.

'Millie that was amazing', Maud said to her friend in the Great Hall.

'Ye, you should have seen her face when all those HB's appeared. Must admit, I think we ought to keep those drawings in a safe place, Mil', Enid said with a slightly anxious expression.

'Know what you mean, ten is a few too many', Mildred agreed.

'Well, lets be honest girls, one is a lot to handle', Miss Drill commented.

They were all in hysterics at Miss Drill's reply when Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom walked in the door.

'Prey what is so amusing', Miss Hardbroom asked dryly.

'Oh nothing, just…' Mildred started and then trailed off helplessly.

'Really Mildred if you can't say…' Miss Hardbroom began but the entrance of her clones knocked her concentration.

They formed a line and instinctively finished her sentence for her. '…anything productive then try not to say anything at all. It just makes me aware of the fact that you have something to hide!' they said sternly.

'Extraordinary', the real HB stated in awe.

Mildred held out the blank sheet of A3 and summoned them back onto the page.

'As you wish, Mildred Hubble', the clones said dryly and bowed their heads before retuning to paper.

'Thank you', Mildred sad at the page and a round of tuts were returned to her as they settled back into their two-dimensional forms. 'I don't think we are ever using those drawings again!' she said casually.

'And what was wrong with them?' Miss Hardbroom asked with a questioning look.

Mildred looked at her thoughtfully, 'well Miss, at the risk of not saying anything productive. I am not going to mix my words, they were scary!' she said honestly.

'They were not!' Miss Hardbroom retorted.

'Yes, Constance, they most certainly were', Miss Cackle said immediately.

'Completely terrifying! Loud, stern, upright and, god so completely terrifying' Miss Drill added.

'They were just copies of me', Miss Hardbroom said looking perplexed.

'How would you feel if we made ten of Imogen, or Mildred?' Miss Cackle asked.

'Point taken', Miss Hardbroom replied with a worried expression as clarity washed over her.

'Now what on earth just took place?' Miss Cackle asked, eager to hear what had happened in the Great Hall.

'Well, our plan went off without a hitch, although Mildred did a little more than we intended,' Miss Hardbroom said shooting Mildred an irritated glare than elapsed into an amused smirk. 'I will bring you up to speed with details later; suffice to say we now have enough evidence to ensure Mistress Broomhead faces a tribunal in front of the Witches Council, that could result in her magic being taken away from her,' she said and smiled. It was not a half smile or a brief smile, it was a genuine, relieved, heartfelt smile that she shared with everyone else who had been in on the plan from the start.

'How?' Miss Cackle asked in amazement.

'Ruby I think it is safe for you to come out now', Miss Hardbroom said loudly.

They stood smiling at each other waiting for Ruby to emerge but she did not. Miss Hardbroom tapped her foot impatiently and yelled louder but there was still no reply. Finally, she marched over to the pillar that Ruby was meant to be standing behind.

Miss Hardbroom was stood in front of Ruby before the girl was any the wiser. She was stood there with her earphones in listening to what had been recorded.

'Oh sorry, Miss, were you shouting me, I was just checking that we got it all', Ruby said a little startled by her form-tutor's sudden appearance. As usual HB had an impatient, irritated demeanour about her.

'And did we?' Miss Hardbroom asked trying to hide her annoyance.

'Oh yes Miss, loud and clear, every word', Ruby said triumphantly.

'That Ruby Cherrytree is quite an accomplishment. Thank you for your expertise. It seems that your gadgets have a use after all. Though not in lessons, not in the courtyard, during breakfast, dinner or tea, or in your room…or down the corridors of course…'

'I get the picture, Miss', Ruby said cutting across HB's rant. She was such a techno-phobe.

'Well, that would be a first', Miss Hardbroom retorted sarcastically, 'still I am indebted to you on this occasion, fine work, Ruby,' she added with sincerity. 'This, Miss Cackle, contains a recording of Mistress Broomhead admitting that she sent Melissa Hogweed on a vendetta against me. It also confirms that she has been blackmailing Christina Spellder for some time by threatening to harm her son when he entered private tuition with her. Mistress Broomhead thought that she destroyed our method of recording this information when she burnt the pad that Jadu was doodling on in the corner. That was a decoy and I am partly insulted that she thought I would go against her with mere paper records as ammunition. Regardless, I will fly to the council in the morning, present them with my version of events regarding Melissa Hogweed and hand over this….whatever this is', Miss Hardbroom finished.

'Audio file, Miss', Ruby interjected.

'Thank you, Ruby', Miss Hardbroom said reluctantly her expression wordlessly communicating the phrase 'whatever, do I look as if I'm bothered?' Not that those words would ever escape her mouth.

'That is brilliant news. I am so very proud of all of you. The girls will be talking for days about how you confronted her in the courtyard. I have never seen her look defeated but she certainly was', Miss Cackle said full of enthusiasm and intrigue over exactly what had happened.

'Yes, well Mildred had a small part to play in that outcome', Miss Hardbroom said mischievously, 'but I will fill you in this evening when we have settled the girls down', Miss Hardbroom said, conscious of her duty to the girls.

'Oh there is no need to worry about that. I will announce today a Holiday. One we shall celebrate every year. It is a day when fears were confronted and bullies were conquered. I will call it 'HB's Legacy',' Miss Cackle said warmly.

'Oh no…really that's not necessary…HB, should we really condone the use of…' Miss Hardbroom protested.

'We can't stop them using it now! It's part of this place's heritage. Those letters stand for far more than your reputation could hope to achieve without them!' Miss Drill said enjoying Miss Hardbroom's squirming. 'I think it is an ideal title', Miss Drill said more seriously and looked at Constance with a great deal of respect.

''HB's Legacy', I like it', Mildred said smiling.

The rest of the girls agreed that it was an excellent idea and they got a day off out of it which was a massive bonus.

'So it is settled, I will go and tell the girls. Oh and one other thing, I will go to the Witches Council, Miss Hardbroom, I have a rapport with Mr Spellder and you have been through quite enough lately. I think the girls would appreciate you staying put at the moment', the headmistress said clearly and waited for her deputy's reaction.

'Very well, Miss Cackle. I did not relish the prospect of entering that building and I have a lot of work to catch up on since Mistress Broomhead probably scared anything they had already learnt back out of them,' she said and looked thankful for the offer.

'Good, I will set off first thing. I think I will get the Staff together for a more formal dinner this evening. You can tell me all about today then,' Miss Cackle said though it was clear that Constance and Imogen knew that the real reason was so that she could make sure everyone was alright now. They were fond of Amelia for that very reason.

'That will be fine', Miss Drill said cheerfully,

'Yes, I am sure I can manage one evening of idol chatter over dinner', Miss Hardbroom said pleasantly.

The girls were now talking amongst themselves, discussing what had happened and Mildred's incredible talent. No-one was in a rush to go anywhere; they were full of adrenaline and excitement. The teachers observed them as they made their way to the entrance to make an announcement to the rest of the school.

'Actually, can you make it without me, I just need to speak to Mildred', Miss Hardbroom stated rather than asked as she turned back to address the young witch. Miss Drill and Miss Cackle nodded and made their way out of the Hall and into the corridor.

'Mildred, may I talk to you for a moment, please?' Miss Hardbroom asked.

Mildred was surprised at how nicely she had asked, it reminded her of the frank conversation they had in her room that felt like ages ago now.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said and walked over to Miss Hardbroom. The potion's teacher walked her out into the corridor and into her potions lab.

'I just wanted to make sure that you were ok', Miss Hardbroom said gently.

'Yes, Miss, I am fine', Mildred replied frankly.

'You were quite angry with me when I didn't stick up for you in front of Mistress Broomhead', Miss Hardbroom stated bluntly.

'Yes, erm…I'm sorry, I was a bit harsh wasn't I? I didn't mean to pressure you…I was just scared', Mildred said now ashamed of her actions.

'Oh no Mildred you were right to feel let down. She was out of order and I should have acted sooner. I let you down…' Miss Hardbroom said and her head dropped ever so slightly with the weight of those words. She had promised Mildred that she would not let anything else happen to her and she had allowed a bully to teach her classes. It was unforgiveable.

'It's ok, Miss, you made up for it', Mildred said astonished by her form-tutor's guilt.

Miss Hardbroom smiled weakly and continued: 'I think I called you in here to explain myself. I am conscious of the fact that you always stand up for what you feel is right. There may be something one day that scares you so much that you cannot think clearly and do not see a solution to the problem. It can make you feel very small and insignificant', Miss Hardbroom paused to look at Mildred and flinched as the girl seemed to understand these words a little too well. She couldn't acknowledge it now but Miss Hardbroom was frustrated at herself for being so harsh on her pupils, particularly the young witch in front of her.

'Mistress Broomhead acted the same towards me when I was a young witch as she did to you, Mildred. I wanted to tell you that I have been frightened of her, terrified even, my whole life…I wanted to admit that to you in person. It is because of you that I remembered who I was and what I was worth. You forced me to play the role that I am capable of in your eyes. I use to drop things, get spells wrong and forget what I had already learnt. Those faults were bullied and forced out of me' Miss Hardbroom said softly, letting the truth surprise her young audience. She picked up her head and looked straight into Mildred's eyes, her own full of compassion and conviction, 'I never want you to feel that I treat you in the same way' she stated openly and was genuinely worried about the young witches reply to this.

'You don't. I know why you do it, especially now!' Mildred said simply, looking into her form-tutor's eyes with forgiveness and complete respect. 'Besides, I would tell you if you hurt my feelings', Mildred said hoping that she was telling the truth though at times she had to admit, HB was pretty damn intimidating.

'Yes, you do have a habit of standing up to me', Miss Hardbroom said distantly.

'Miss, I am happy with you staying as you are, honestly, I can take it! And I doubt you could change that much even if you tried!' Mildred said and a speck of anxiety crept into her expression.

'No, I think you are right, Mildred. But, I do know when to praise someone and today you certainly earned my deepest respect. That was the other thing I wanted to ask you. Would you like any help in mastering your talent in full? I may not be an artist but I can help you figure out timings and build your magical stores and endurance. If you are going to keep drawing I think it is time that we developed your basic skills so that you can handle the energy spikes', Miss Hardbroom said with precision and the smallest hint of excitement.

'Thanks, Miss, I would like that', Mildred said thrilled at the offer. There was actually some mutual ground being established here that was not only based on trust and respect for one another but was in recognition of powerful magical ability. Mildred felt like a witch.

'Good then I shall arrange some sessions for next week. You may go and continue talking with your friends now. Just remember I am extremely proud to be your form-tutor Mildred. I am grateful for your role in everything that has taken place and all that has been said will stay with me. Again, thank you' Miss Hardbroom said warmly, confident that she would change as much as she could and destroy even the faintest imprint Mistress Broomhead ever left on her.

'You're welcome', Mildred said grinning. She was about to leave but couldn't stop herself plunging forward and hugging her form-tutor. She was only there for a moment but it was enough to reassure her that she was real. 'Sorry, Miss, I am just so glad that you did and said what you did to Mistress Broomhead. I knew you would, I just knew it!' Mildred said adamantly though she knew that wasn't entirely true.

'I am very glad I did', Miss Hardbroom said as she regained her tall stance with arms folded and back straight as Mildred left the potions lab. She had hugged the girl back, all be it a little woodenly, but she was grateful for the gesture. She felt indestructible for the first time. Today her persona would mirror her true self. Admittedly, that meant being kinder to people, getting less agitated and impatient over things, shouting at others less, cutting herself some slack sometimes and trying not to pick on Mildred Hubble's every mistake. But, baby steps! As of today she was aiming for that reality because there wasn't anything to be so defensive about anymore. The thing she feared had been swept onto its ass, knocked against a wall and reduced to an insignificant blip on the landscape. She felt better than she had ever felt in her life. She was full of an overwhelming sense of pride and satisfaction. Mildred had certainly pointed her in the right direction but ultimately she owed this victory to Imogen Drill.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Friends

'Imogen can I come in', Miss Hardbroom asked as she walked through Miss Drill's bedroom door.

'Yes of course,' Imogen said with a frown.

'Good, I can't believe we had the afternoon off and you decided to go for a jog', Constance said with annoyance.

'It is what I like doing!' Imogen asked confused by the visit and the direct questions.

'Well yes that is clear, but everyday?' Constance persisted.

'Have you practised your magic today?' Imogen asked defiantly. .

'Well, yes but…' Constance began flustered by the comparison Imogen was drawing.

'How often do you practise it?' Imogen asked confidently, she knew she was about to prove her point and avoid any further questions on this topic once and for all.

'Oh alright you have proved your point,' Constance said quickly. They both practised their individual strengths everyday without fail.

'Good', Imogen stated triumphantly.

There was silence then. Imogen was waiting for Constance to say why she was there and Constance was choosing silence as it felt comfortable and she wasn't convinced that her visit was a good idea.

'Is there a reason you dropped by. Since you have never done so before I thought there might be', Imogen finally spoke so that they didn't stay like that all night.

'Well yes there is…' Constance began reluctantly.

'And?' Imogen persisted.

'Well, I wanted to thank you…' Constance began but ran out of words again.

'For?' Imogen asked, prolonging her colleagues unease.

'Oh stop making this difficult, Imogen. You know why! I wanted to thank you for helping me face my fears and get rid of her once and for all' Constance practically shouted at the PE instructor.

'Well, that's what friends are for' Imogen said simply. She softened her features and smiled so Constance didn't feel that she had to continue being so defensive.

'Well it is not something I am use to…I…well…actually I came to talk about today. I wondered if you wanted to discuss what happened like people who talk to each other do', Constance said in a stilted fashion.

'You bet! Only you have to start with what you said to her in the courtyard because I missed that bit', Imogen said eagerly and jumped onto the bed, sitting crossed legged to one side so that Constance could take a seat as well.

'Well…' Constance began to recount her exact words as she paced back and forth across the bedroom floor.

'No, not like that, you have to sit down, we are friends chatting not lawyers delivering a closing', Imogen said amused with Constance's regimental approach to idol conversation.

'Ok, but I do not think that crossing your legs is good for your circulation' Constance remarked flippantly, finding all this far more complicated than she expected.

'Fine', Imogen said and shunted back until her legs were flat and her back was against the wall. She looked at Constance as though to say that she should do the same as it was the normal thing to do.

Constance joined her though her facial expression suggested that she was feeling quite perplexed by it all. In truth they were a little old for the bed slumber party position, but Constance had never had any of it growing up and Imogen only had one wooden chair, not being use to entertaining guests very often. They looked like teenagers but they were content and comfy so what the hell.

'You are one of a kind Constance Hardbroom', Imogen said after catching her colleague's questioning facial expression.

'Yes I know, in fact I think it was you who told me so', Constance said easily.

'Yes well I was right, anyway, you were saying,' Imogen said, startled at how unaffected Constance was by her last remark. She wasn't in the least bit offended and took it how it was meant. The potion's teacher was learning…fast.

'Ok then, from the beginning… I said …' Constance began.

Imogen and Constance talked for two hours about what had happened that day and how they felt about it all. It was not until seven that they remembered they were supposed to have dinner with the rest of the staff at seven thirty.

'I best go and put on a different dress', Constance said lightly.

'The black one, the black with Chinese print, or the other plain black one?' Imogen teased.

'This coming from the person who will decide on tracksuit bottoms and a fleece, again! Or do you have something different in that wardrobe?' Constance retorted.

'No I don't, but they are comfortable' Imogen said defensively, annoyed at the quick retort though she should have been use to them by now.

'Well so are my black dresses', Constance said sharply.

'If you say so, why did you start wearing them if I may be so bold as to ask such a personal question', Imogen said smiling, she liked their new relationship, it allowed her to annoy Constance far more than she had ever been able to before.

'Well I have given you free reign now haven't I' Constance said, and then sighed loudly, 'I chose them. I do not like to stand out, they are practical and I feel quite trim and eloquent in them if you must know.'

'Oh, so it's aesthetics is it and I thought you chose them to be formal and look strict and disciplined' Imogen pursued trying to get at what really made her wear black all the time.

'Certainly not!' Constance said sternly looking at Imogen as though the suggestion was preposterous. 'I do not need to look those things; I am strict and disciplined without the need of clothing!'

Imogen believed this, in fact she was looking strict right now and the PE instructor figured that she still would even if she were stood there naked! 'So they are comfortable are they?'

'Yes' Constance said bluntly.

'And you don't like to stand out' Imogen persisted.

'Not really no' Constance said refusing to give anything away to Imogen while she was looking so smug.

'In that case I must tell you that your voice is often so loud you can hear it outside the castle gates, you slam doors often as you enter rooms, you appear from nowhere and scare the living daylights out of people and you throw a lot of tantrums and dramatic episodes worthy of an Oscar. You stand out regardless of the black dresses, Constance, in fact you could never enter a room unnoticed as I can' Imogen said as though she were delivering a victory speech.

'Oh really! I am not sure I appreciate your opinions Imogen and your annunciation leaves a lot to be desired. I just do my job and occasionally I get a little wound up but once I have said my piece I prefer to carry on without everyone watching my every move. I don't drag the problems out, all of you do!' Constance said strongly.

'No, you prefer not to listen to anyone else's piece so you run off or pretend you are in your own separate world that is far busier than any of ours', Imogen said passionately.

'Oh fine, so I don't always listen very well. It all seems so insignificant' Constance said relenting a bit so that Imogen didn't get wound up. She knew the signs and didn't feel like an argument right now.

'But you think what you have to say is significant' Imogen said in a slightly calmer tone.

'Well yes…uh…when you say it like that it makes me sound horrible. What does this have to do with my black dresses anyway?' Constance asked, wondering what Imogen was trying to get at.

'Well the black dress is a way of you stating that you are always at work, you never stop. You are telling us that you take your role more seriously than we do ours. I am guessing that Broomhead made sure that you never switched off. You always get to the truth, you force your way to it, always seeing the bigger picture. You get impatient with people who study one aspect in detail and try out different approaches first. You problem solve at an impressive rate but that means that you do not make subtle connections, read people's expressions or hear what they are keeping from you,' Imogen said slipping into a psychoanalysis of her colleague which she had been dying to do since she got to know her.

'I know when people are lying to me', Constance said bitterly, ignoring everything else Imogen had said.

'Yes, but you do not stop to ask yourself why they lied in the first place. If they are ok, if someone near them is in trouble or if they are protecting you from the truth' Imogen pushed, trying to make Constance open up. She was just curious and since they were friends now she felt able to brooch the things that made her curious.

'Well I have you to figure that out for me now don't I?' Constance said sincerely making sure that Imogen knew she was taking this in her stride. 'I have allowed you to say that I have tantrums without turning you into a frog. I have even let you suggest that I am self-important just because of what I wear. And I know what reaction you want, since you are so smug right now, carrying out your psychological profiling' Constance said coyly looking at Imogen with a mischievous glint in her eye that suggested she was feeling confident right now.

'You will be annoyed that this one you have very wrong' Constance said with a smirk. 'Mistress Broomhead didn't make me wear black. I chose the clothing myself and I am very fond of it. It makes me feel confident and protected. It is familiar and represents a choice I made at a time when free-will had been taken away from me. So yes, it stems from that time but no it is not a repressing factor, quite the opposite in fact. And yes Imogen I am not a great listener. I like facts, details and physical evidence. I do not trust easily so I am not a fan of assumptions, leaps of faith or giving anyone the benefit of the doubt. As I said, that is why the school employs you, Miss Bat and Miss Cackle. You can trust the girls while I expose their true intentions. Now, do you have enough to satisfy your curiosity for one night? I have to go and put on another black dress. And for that matter, when you come down in your tracksuit for dinner should I ponder on why you feel it necessary to tell us how fit and healthy you are all the time?' she finished with a smug expression of her own.

'Well as per usual, that's told me', Imogen said lightly, amused at how good Constance was at defending herself. 'I suddenly understand a hell of a lot more and I have a liking for the black dresses which I never thought possible. They do often make me wonder if it was the grim reaper that just flashed into my peripheral vision!' Imogen said and then realised Constance was waiting for her to explain her obsession with tracksuits. The potion's teacher raised an eyebrow and didn't say a word in case the PE instructor hoped to get away without one.

' Oh fine' Imogen said though nobody had said anything. She knew what Constance was stubbornly demanding. 'I don't feel comfy in dresses, or even smart clothes. They make me feel exposed. It's been so long that I would stand out the moment I wore anything different. I feel insecure out of the gear that defines who I am and what I am capable of' Imogen said honestly and looked at Constance to gauge her reaction.

'It is nice to wear the uniform of our calling. It is part of who we are. We are alike in this area then. That feels helpful some how doesn't it' Constance said wondering why she felt better for discussing this silly topic.

'We shared a vulnerability that is a strength at the same time. We have justified our choices. We know that there is someone else that understands our dress sense. It is friendship, Constance. We are officially friends' Imogen said with a grin.

'Good' Constance said as though she had made progress on something. It was a little formal and decisive but that was her. 'Now I must go and get ready for dinner. Miss Cackle clearly wants us to discuss things before she leaves tomorrow, I do not want to be late'.

'Yes you should go, being late is not something I could picture you ever being, thank you for stopping by Constance…it means a lot' Imogen said smoothly.

'Yes…it was…well…it was nice…I think we should do it more often…that's if you think it is a good idea' Constance said awkwardly, she didn't feel comfortable in these situations yet.

'Wow, I never thought I would see the day that you opened up enough to worry about what I would say in response to your suggestions' Imogen said, moved by Constance's unease.

'Well if you're going to be…' Constance said, wounded by Imogen's comment.

'No no no, Constance,' Imogen said grabbing the potion teacher's hands and holding her still, 'I think it's a great idea. I'm sorry I forgot how hard this is for you. I will come to yours next time and I will bring a bottle of wine and nibbles, those are the only two things friends need outside of conversation and somewhere comfortable to sit' Imogen said gently.

'I do not have learning difficulties Imogen, I know about wine and nibbles. I may not have opened up so much in the past but that doesn't mean I have lived in a cave my whole life', Constance said indignantly.

'Sorry I am not dealing with this very well am I? Let's just go with the flow. I will see you at dinner...oh and Constance…you really were impressive today' Imogen said holding the potions teacher's gaze.

'Yes I was' Constance said with a smile. 'You made that happen, Imogen'.

Constance looked at ease as she walked out of the door and then realised what she was doing and transported herself to her own room. Then the events that had happened suddenly caught up with her and filled her with an odd, uplifting, overwhelming contentment. She was finally the Constance Hardbroom she wanted to be, well perhaps she always had been deep down. She hesitated but felt the urge to do something spontaneous.

She transported herself back into Imogen's room which sent Imogen flying backwards with surprise, she stumbled over the bed, and landed on her backside. She jumped up immediately and scowled at Constance rubbing her bum cheek for the second time in two days.

'Imogen you really ought to be more careful', Constance said with a smirk.

'What is wrong with using the door, you could materialise right outside of it and knock!' Imogen protested.

'All that wasted time! Besides this is urgent, if I think about it I won't say it'

'Say what? What is wrong, you look…well you look kind of emotional…don't shoot me for saying it, it's just an observation' Imogen said cowering a little.

'Oh shut up!' Constance said and smiled. 'I am emotional I guess, well I am still rational. I just wanted to say…'

There was a long silence and Constance kept smiling while Imogen looked perplexed.

'You do realise that you didn't end that sentence don't you?' Imogen asked finally.

Constance looked at her and her smile faded slowly. Finally, when she had chosen her moment and plucked up the nerve she said softly, 'I love you Imogen. You, Amelia and Davinia are the only family that have ever cared about me. And I wanted you to know that I love you. Whatever I say, however I act, I will always need you in particular. Thank you for being my friend.'

Imogen couldn't move or speak. She wanted to replay that in her head to make sure it had happened. She didn't know what to say. This was huge! It was amazing, beautiful and so so perfect.

'Constance, I love you too...I don't know what to say, nothing seems to feel like it's enough. You saying this seems surreal…'

'I mean it all. I just needed you to know. We are a family Imogen and I feel that now. See you at dinner', Constance said warmly, the faintest sign of tears in her eyes.

'Am I allowed to hug you before you vanish?' Imogen said gently trying not to ruin the moment by pushing her luck.

'As I told Amelia, provided nobody is around and I am not working, then you do not need an invitation to hug me', Constance said as Imogen nearly suffocated her. 'I know I can be sharp, Imogen but I promise you I am human'.

'You are now' Imogen said quietly.

They hugged for a moment and then Imogen just stood and smiled widely, feeling the enormity of the moment. The moment that Constance Hardbroom admitted her dependence on others. Constance smiled gently in return allowing her colleague to let it sink in.

'Right I need to get changed', Imogen said when the scene had sunk in and they were made aware of what time it was again.

'Yes, me too. See you down there. Oh, and may I recommend the blue tracksuit, it brings out your eyes', Constance said with a laugh and then vanished before Imogen could reply.

The dinner went without any hitches. They all talked about what had happened relatively openly though Imogen didn't mention how pensive Constance had been during Mildred's battle with her former mistress. At the time, Imogen had considered holding her just to try and keep her calm. But, Constance was that wound up she probably would have zapped her or anyone else for that matter the moment they moved an inch. And Constance didn't mention the anxiety attack she almost had when she left Imogen to avoid an energy bolt all by herself. There were a few instances during that victorious battle that neither of them wished to repeat in their minds, though clearly they did frequently.

Before they all left Miss Cackle told them that she would be back as soon as she could be with news from the council. Miss Hardbroom asked if she wanted any company but Miss Cackle was adamant that she would do this on her own. The headmistress knew that Constance had been through plenty for one lifetime and she wished to shelter her from the politics that were sure to take place as a result of her challenging the integrity of Mistress Broomhead.

The set-up for the dinner was usual and the clothing each individual chose to wear was highly predictable and unsurprising. But, there was a feeling in the room that linked them all and made this dinner unlike any other that had taken place before it. They felt like a family. They knew each other better than anyone outside of that room ever could. That dinner silently marked the fact that a bond of trust, loyalty and love existed between them. They were all comforted by it, and though it would never be spoken about out loud, simply by attending that dinner they were accepting its presence.

Miss Cackle stood at the end and thanked them all for being the people that they were, 'and Constance, keep this place safe until my return' she said smiling warmly at her deputy. 'I am going to get an early night, I hope to see you all soon'.

Miss Cackle left the dinner early and Miss Bat, Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom stayed up to ponder the finer points in life. For instance, why PE was good for the mind as well as the body, how potions was the superior magical subject and how chanting could enhance moral and was sorely underestimated. Their discussions were amicable in the most part but as with every family these three would never be without their bickering.

Miss Cackle got up at six the next morning to make sure that she reached the Witches Council by lunch. She had only ever been there once before and all she could remember of that visit was that they put on an excellent buffet at lunchtime. She walked down the corridors confident that when she returned to them she could give Constance the news she had waited her whole life to hear. She would not walk away from Mr Spellder until he had locked Heckity Broomhead in theirs cells. She did not deserve her freedom, she barely deserved to stay breathing in Amelia's book. The headmistress was a warm and compassionate woman but in this instance her patience had run out, Heckity had attacked her school and hurt her deputy too many times, she would pay this time. As she reached the entrance to the school she saw a familiar site. Miss Hardbroom had got up early to see her off as she always did. Miss Cackle never expected it but it was always a pleasant surprise when she was there to wish her a safe journey.

'I thought I would just see you off', Miss Hardbroom said lightly.

'Of course you did, I am grateful Constance', Amelia said warmly.

'Well, it is tradition now isn't it and I could not let you go and face such a big part of my history without wishing you a safe and uneventful journey', Miss Hardbroom said with a note of anxiety to her voice.

'I know it is not going to be easy for you is it? Waiting here for my return. You are not renowned for your patience are you?' Amelia said with a chuckle. 'But, I am as prepared as I can be for this. I am not in the least bit frightened. We have got her my dear, I just need to deliver the last blow', she said confidently. 'Focus on your classes, do not shut out Imogen or Davinia, if you need to talk you must, and I will be back before you know it.'

Constance allowed the words to sink in and reassure her. That is why she had got up early, she needed to see Amelia one last time before she let her go so she could stay rational and strong in her absence.

'Good luck', Constance said firmly in response. She held an intense glare with her headmistress and they each nodded as they accepted their roles for the next few days. This was not a time for hugs or tears, they needed to remain tough and focused.

'I will be back soon…Cackle's is yours', Amelia said proudly.

She disappeared out of the door and Miss Hardbroom walked back into the castle towards the Staff Room. All she had to do now was wait, willing the outcome that she dared not hope for.

Miss Cackle had been gone for three days when Miss Hardbroom's authority was tested. It was not by a member of staff as they were getting on eerily well, it was by a pupil. More specifically, it was Mildred Hubble.

'Mildred Hubble, What are you still doing in bed?' the harsh voice of Miss Hardbroom asked as it ripped through Mildred's dream and brought her crashing into reality.

'What?! Ah! Who?' Mildred exclaimed, throwing back her bed covers and scrambling around for clarity.

'Did you honestly things that I wouldn't know? Seriously girl, who do you think you are dealing with?' Miss Hardbroom asked in her powerful tone of voice. Her expression could only be described as severely narked off.

Mildred finally realised what had happened and her first thought was to how her form-tutor had found out. She knew that her clone should have made it at least until first break; Miss Hardbroom had helped her work out the timings herself only yesterday.

'I…'she started but then faltered. 'I wanted to know if she would learn as much as I would have' Mildred said, thrilled by her reasoning, 'I wanted to continue the progress we made yesterday'. The half smile on her face was probably not a good idea though.

'That is a feeble excuse. You are expected to attend classes yourself, Mildred. It is supposed to instil discipline, maintain order and prepare you for a working environment. In your case I will settle for the fact that it gets you out of this bed, doing something productive', Miss Hardbroom said sternly and then she felt the urge to add, 'the fact that you dislike it is a comfort to me' she said as she narrowed her eyes to intensify her meaning.

Mildred had switched off from her rant already. She knew that detention was inevitable. She had enjoyed a bit of a lay in so it wasn't a complete waste but how had she known?

'Mildred are you even listening to me?' HB snapped.

'Er yes sorry, Miss' Mildred answered. 'How did you know it wasn't me?' she asked curiously. The young witch had begun to put her interest in her magical talent above her fear of getting caught. She would continue to expand her knowledge but it would be difficult if she couldn't find out where she was going wrong.

'That is a professional secret', Miss Hardbroom replied somewhat predictably, 'suffice to say, I just knew. Now, it seems to me that the threat of detention has lost its impact on you, Mildred' Miss Hardbroom said with a fierce glare.

'No Miss' Mildred said unconvincingly, her thoughts still preoccupied with how she had been found out.

'You sent a drawing to my class in your place!' Miss Hardbroom snapped.

'I was just experimenting,' Mildred said weakly, beginning to feel uneasy under her form-tutor's gaze.

'Well for the rest of the week I will carry out my own experiment. I wish to see if jogging with Miss Drill first thing will improve your concentration in my classes,' Miss Hardbroom said menacingly, enjoying Mildred's panicked expression.

'Oh no, please Miss Hardbroom, I am really very sorry. It will never happen again' Mildred spoke frantically, she hated running with a passion. The only thing she hated more than running was getting up early.

'Oh of that I am certain', Miss Hardbroom said crisply, 'how could you not honour my experiment with as much vigour as you gave your own?' she asked icily.

Mildred sighed forlornly as she realised that HB was not one to back down on a threat.

'I am glad we understand one another. I will inform Miss Drill that she is to wake you up at 6am tomorrow morning as you will be joining her on her daily jog,' she said in her disappointed and stern tone. She looked at Mildred for a moment to emphasise her authority and then vanished.

'Ah, why is it always me that she picks on', Mildred mumbled.

Miss Hardbroom appeared in front of her in a flash, 'because you were the only one not in my class today. Would you prefer it if I picked on people randomly?' she asked sarcastically, shook her head and then vanished. 'You brought this one on yourself, Mildred,' her voice lingered in the air after she had left.

Mildred looked around her pensively, hoping that she wasn't being watched anymore. She caught site of her clock that said it was ten o'clock, the start of break. She glanced at her things and noted her spell book. Suddenly, as she made these minor observations something fell into place. She knew. She knew how HB had known. This made the whole thing even more curious.

She sat up in bed and announced her theory excitedly to the empty room.

'You knew all along. You can sense magic. You feel it in the castle walls and you feel it in the air, in objects and in people', Mildred said as her mind raced. 'You knew that the clone didn't contain magic. You know the form, or shape, or aura of mine because you absorbed it in the fight against Hogweed…That's how you know where we are. You can sense when we are not where we should be, provided you're awake I guess. You sense our magical imprint. That's your secret, that's what allows you to be everywhere at once,' Mildred said astonished by that ability and her newly found awareness of it.

There was a long pause before Miss Hardbroom finally materialised in front of her in silence. She had no witty comebacks this time.

'Why didn't you come and wake me up at the start of the class? You knew I had sent a drawing in my place right at the start of the class, didn't you? So why wait?' Mildred asked with wide eyes.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her intently. Her eyes were narrow but her expression suggested that she was trying to figure out how to brooch this. She clasped her hands thoughtfully and replied in a steady tone.

'Because part of me thought that you deserved a lie-in' she said truthfully though having to admit this to the young witch made her very uncomfortable.

'Really?' Mildred said with a glint of joy in her eye.

'Only a small part of me', Miss Hardbroom added testily.

'And is that how you knew? How you always know?' Mildred asked and it was obvious that she was never going to let go of this one until she had a straight answer.

Miss Hardbroom frowned for a moment and then remembered who she was talking to. Mildred could be trusted, provided she felt that she was being treated with respect.

'Yes it is', Miss Hardbroom said with precision and the spoken words seem to startle them both. 'But nobody has ever figured this out before. Does this mean that you will be where you should be from now on?' Miss Hardbroom asked sternly.

'Erm…' Mildred thought about it and it did still seem unlikely. She would be searching for ways around this clear obstacle to her walkabouts now. She didn't want to lie to HB who was looking at her questioningly, an eyebrow raised and foot tapping impatiently.

Mildred avoided she question and asked: 'If I promise not to tell anybody will you reduce my punishment to one morning with Miss Drill?' Her heart was racing frantically. It was a bold request that she would never even have imagined asking under normal circumstances.

Miss Hardbroom scowled at her intensely.

'Since you managed to figure something out that I have kept concealed from every other witch I have ever taught, I will show you leniency on this one occasion. One 6am run and a detention with me tomorrow evening. But, if I find out that you have breathed a word of this to anyone, including your closest friends, then I will make sure you spend every remaining morning at Cackle's Academy jogging at 6am. Do I make myself clear?' she said strongly.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred said immediately, believing every word of HB's threat.

'Good. And rest assured I will be watching you. Any attempts to escape my detection will not be met with any leniency whatsoever. I know what you are capable of, Mildred. Do not forget what I am capable of also', Miss Hardbroom added threateningly though she felt certain that her secret was safe. She had not been prepared for these events happening, but was grateful that it was Mildred who had discovered where her power lay. That girl never ceased to amaze her.

Miss Hardbroom disappeared and Mildred exhaled loudly, looking around her to make sure no trace of her form-tutor remained hiding anywhere.

'You can relax, Mildred. I have gone!' Miss Hardbroom said distantly with a chuckle that echoed around the room. She didn't materialise anywhere and Mildred waited a few moments before sighing in relief again.

Mildred wasn't meant to win those duals and deep down she knew that HB had too great an advantage over her. But, she had gained a little ground today. And though she was still very much the underdog she knew the formidable potion teacher's greatest weapon now. The battle field had a slightly different feel to it. Maybe it was possible to pull the wool over HB's eyes. Just maybe, Mildred would be the first girl to succeed at doing just that. To evade her detection for one evening, to allow just one adventure or a single moment of freedom would be the ultimate victory. No pupil had ever dreamed of anything more and Mildred had the information no other young witch had ever possessed. Would she have the courage to test a few theories at the cost of getting caught by an angry HB? Was her name Mildred Hubble?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Confirmation of a Conquered Foe

Miss Hardbroom materialised in the staff room much to the surprise of Miss Bat who was sat knitting in the corner chair. She had an anxious expression and looked at the Chanting teacher as though she were trespassing.

'What's wrong with you?' Miss Bat asked bluntly.

'Everything! What I have dreaded happening ever since I took up teaching. Mildred Hubble knows how I am able to track where they are. She knows that I can feel each witch's magical aura!' Miss Hardbroom announced dramatically and began to pace from one side of the staff room to the other.

'Oh, I see,' Miss Bat said with a smirk. This really was a turn up for the books.

'Is that all you have to say? She is probably thinking up ways to deceive me right now! Plotting how she can mask her aura or store her magic, or oh I don't know this is Mildred we are talking about, she is capable of trying just about anything that has a microscopic chance of success', Miss Hardbroom said frantically.

'I think you have wanted this challenge for years, Constance. The first pupil that has a shot at out manoeuvring you. Oh, this is wonderful,' Miss Bat chuckled unhelpfully.

'Yes, well, you won't be saying that when she has managed to destroy part of the school, will you?'

'Oh Constance, relax. They are just young girls. You have to let them make mistakes', Miss Bat said.

'Well Mildred has made plenty of those', Miss Hardbroom retorted, clearly irritated by Miss Bat's nonchalant attitude.

At that moment Miss Drill walked into the staff room and looked at Miss Hardbroom with intrigue.

'What's got you marching back and forth?' she asked curiously.

'Mildred sent a drawing of herself to potion's class this morning. I knew it wasn't her and when I went to confront her she figured out how I could distinguish between her and the drawing. So she now knows how I track the girls in school, how I know when they are using magic and manage to appear at the most incriminating moment', Miss Hardbroom stated and then looked at Miss Drill for support.

Miss Drill laughed for a while and then said,

'Oh sorry, Constance. It really hasn't been your week has it? Mildred of all people! I bet she is trying to mask her magical signal, or whatever you call it, right now,' and then bit her lip to suppress her grin after seeing Miss Hardbroom's furious face.

'Well I am pleased you two find this so amusing. I cannot have young witches going about doing as they please. What if she tells everyone else?' Miss Hardbroom said defensively.

'Oh poppy tosh, Constance, that girl would never break her word to you. She will not breath a word of it to anyone and you know it', Miss Bat said sternly.

'Yes, well at least that is something', Miss Hardbroom said, annoyed with herself for questioning Mildred's loyalty. She was just a little flustered at the moment.

'I think you will just have to wait and see. She isn't going to run amuck this instant. Besides Mildred has a habit of falling, banging into things, setting off alarms, getting spells mixed up and not thinking things through very well. You don't really need her magic as a homing beacon; she makes enough noise to wake you up on her own usually!' Miss Drill said realising that someone needed to reassure Miss Hardbroom before she placed the whole school in lockdown.

'I offered to help her hone her abilities!' the potion's teacher exclaimed.

'Keep your friends close and your…' Miss Drill teased.

'This is Mildred Hubble we are talking about! Like Imogen said, she isn't going to change overnight!' Miss Bat interjected.

'True, but when she does…' Miss Drill stated, deciding that Miss Hardbroom deserved winding up a little after all. She had always been so pompous with her ability to know where everyone is just by feeling the magic in the air. It amused her to think that Mildred could escape her constant gaze.

'When she does I will change with her. I will be one step ahead of her. Debate this all you like, Mildred Hubble will not get past me!' Miss Hardbroom retaliated, suddenly feeling more fiery and sure of herself against Miss Drill's taunts.

'How long before Mildred gets past her do you think Miss Bat?' Miss Drill asked with a glint of mischief in her eye.

'Well you have seen what she is capable of now. Apparently it was some spectacle against Broomhead. What do you think?' Miss Bat asked looking thoughtful.

'I think that if she focuses all her energies on finding a way to stay undetected Mildred Hubble will be achieving the impossible in no time,' Miss drill said with a grin in HB's direction.

'Can't underestimate the great HB though,' Miss Bat warned and giggled lightly until Miss Hardbroom scowled at her. She whimpered and looked down at her knitting to avoid further eye contact.

'Might I remind you that I am stood right here', Miss Hardbroom stated through clenched teeth.

'Heaven forbid any of us ever underestimate Constance Hardbroom! In fact knowing what she is like and how aware she will be of Mildred's every breath, I think I am going to have to place my money on our tenacious potion's teacher staying one step ahead,' Miss Drill said with a bow to Miss Hardbroom who was not looking at all impressed.

'Well I will raise you that bet Miss Drill because I am going to side with our worst witch, the girl has finally shown her potential and she must know Miss Hardbroom as well as Miss Hardbroom knows her by now,' the voice of Miss Cackle announced as she entered the staff room, smiling lightly. 'I am pleased to see that you are still getting on as well as usual. So am I right in thinking that Mildred has discovered your most protected secret?' she asked genuinely astounded by this news, having enjoyed listening to the familiar bickering of her staff from outside the door.

'Yes and my colleagues were just debating how long it will be until Mildred manages to cause mayhem. Something that they seem to be completely unperturbed by! And you have arrived in time to pledge your support for Mildred and the catastrophe she is likely to cause. What fortunate timing, Miss Cackle!' Miss Hardbroom stated coldly.

'Perhaps they view Mildred as a minor danger compared to the enemies that we have been use to of late, Miss Hardbroom,' Miss Cackle suggested calmly, allowing her deputy to register the fact that she had returned with news.

'She is slight because I know what she is capable of and am always aware of what she is up to', Miss Hardbroom said still not realising that Miss Cackle would have the Witches Council's decision on Mistress Broomhead's future as a witch.

'You will still know both of those things. Anyway, since when has Constance Hardbroom been afraid of someone testing her abilities?' Miss Cackle asked and deep down she was amused at her deputy's fret over one young witch after the battle she had just survived previously. That was the deputy she admired though. Always focused on the small details so that nothing ever caught her out, well very rarely caught her out.

'Oh I'm not. I am just fretting over other things right now…' Miss Hardbroom said suddenly quite thoughtful.

'Oh for heaven's sake', Miss Bat announced with her usual flowery charm, 'I for one feel that Miss Hardbroom will adapt to Mildred's every plot to outwit her and shall retain her flawless record in that department. But, I'll be damned if I am sitting her another moment while the anxious fool fails to realise that Miss Cackle has returned and knows the fate of the bullying old hag she set out to disgrace!' she said without breathing and then fixed Miss Hardbroom with a 'duh' look.

'Oh Miss Cackle…you're back. What happened, how did it go? Is she…did you sort it?' Constance asked, her face suddenly becoming a lot more animated as she tuned into current affairs.

'Finally!' Miss Bat said loudly.

'Oh be quiet Davinia, I have had a lot on my mind!' Constance said impatiently. 'So?' she asked of Amelia.

The room went eerily quiet as Amelia sat down, poured a cup of tea and prepared her words carefully. Imogen moved to stand next to Constance instinctively. She knew the potion's teacher would not sit and since she had no idea what Amelia would say she wanted to be near in case her friend needed support.

'Well, I went to talk with Mr Spellder who was very happy to see me and to hear that you were all alright. He was particularly concerned about you Constance', Amelia began calmly and then skipped ahead as her deputy scowled at what she perceived to be irrelevant information. 'Anyway, I presented him with your account of the events and the audio footage and voiced my own concerns over all that I had seen and heard myself.'

'And?' Constance said now visibly agitated and annoyed at Amelia for not getting to the important part. 'Did he believe us?'

'Yes Constance, he believed every word. Mr and Mrs Spellder have had Mistress Broomhead under surveillance for quite some time and they have a record of the threats she has been making involving their son. It seems that all he needed was a second party to speak against her for them to have a water tight case and the courage to discredit her. The Witches' Council have already decided to prevent her from tutoring privately and have decreed to remove her magic in full. She will be confined to her house for the remainder of her years and threatened with a life sentence in prison if she ever so much as talks harshly to another person. Constance, my dear, you are free from her entirely now. She won't be hurting anyone else ever again', Amelia said and looked at her potion's teacher with a heartfelt smile.

Constance stood speechless and Davinia and Imogen looked at her with relief and mild concern over how she would react to this news. She wasn't renowned for her social skills and they half expected her to vanish so that she could let it sink in on her own. They couldn't have been more wrong.

'That….now that…oh my god…that is perfect, absolutely perfect. Thank you Amelia, thank you so much', she said and then pulled the headmistress out of her chair so that she could squeeze the living daylights out of her. She then turned to Imogen, placed one hand on each side of her face and said, 'oh thank you so much', before hugging her with equal ferocity. Finally, she turned to Davina and hugged her slightly more sedately so as not to startle the woman, she whispered in her ear, 'I am fonder of you than I let on, Davinia, I like your mannerisms. Please don't hide in the cupboard on my account, it upsets me'.

'I think this calls for a drink, Constance would you like to magic us up some champagne and perhaps a few cakes', Amelia asked with a hopeful twinkle in her eye.

'An excellent idea', Constance agreed and waved her hands to conjure up a spread of cakes, biscuits and other treats along with four glasses and a bottle of champagne.

The champagne was popped by Constance and they each raised a glass to Imogen's toast, 'To Constance Hardbroom, the witch who brought Heckity Broomhead's reign of terror to an end. HB.'

'HB' her colleagues, including Constance, sang.

'And to those that supported her', Constance said with meaning as she raised her glass a second time to salute those that had been through the last few days with her.

They chatted and ate and drank for a while longer. It was a moment that was worth celebrating and savouring. It was Constance who finally interrupted their banter with a more serious note. She was the only one that had remembered that classes had not yet been cancelled so the girls would be waiting in classes for lessons to start. She dashed around each room announcing that they were to wait in their rooms for further instruction but there would be no more teaching for the rest of the day and so were expected to study quietly.

'When should we tell the girls? Do we tell some of them separately or in the hall together?' she asked when she returned to the staff room.

'Ah yes, the girls. I thought about this a lot during my journey back. I think it will be best to get all of the girls in the great hall and tell them together. I know that your instinct, as mine, is to go to those that played a large role in it all and tell them first. But, this is something that the whole school needs to hear and we can always visit individual pupils after to thank them personally', Amelia said and Constance could not fault her logic.

'Yes, I think you are right. Perhaps a special mention in assembly to some would be the best approach. I would like to say a few words if I may', Constance said gently.

'Of course, that is settled then. I shall arrange it for this afternoon. 3 o'clock ok with everyone?' Amelia asked.

The time was agreed and the celebrations finally came to an end. Constance needed some time alone to think over what had happened and allow it to sink in so that it felt real. After she left Imogen announced that she felt like a run and Amelia and Davinia decided to sit with some tea and discuss the headmistresses to the Witches Council in depth.

'Well I guess we will have to wait and see what they are holding a school assembly for. Clearly, we don't know so can we please stop guessing. It is getting ridiculous now! I doubt it is because Miss Hardbroom has collapsed at the thought of there being two Mildred Hubble's this morning, Enid!' Maud's irritated voice said sternly and carried into the corridor from the worst witch's room.

'Well it's a possibility, Maud' Enid said defensively.

'Slim one though,' Mildred added looking thoughtful.

'What are you thinking about?' Maud asked, recognising that face immediately for one that was masking the mulling over of a silly idea.

'Well, I was just thinking', Mildred said slowly.

'Yes, I thought that was happening', Maud said looking amused.

'I was thinking that if I drew a flask and a vile and a cauldron then when I got potions wrong in class I could imagine the correct one and pull it off the page to conceal the other!' Mildred said and her brain was still trying to work out any problems with that idea so her eyes were glazed over still.

'That could work', Enid said enthusiastically.

'Hardly, what about HB, she doesn't miss anything. Where would the other potion go and what would happen if you drank it?' Maud asked, trying to avoid another catastrophe in class.

'Well I would have to do a few experiments, but…' Mildred said feeling positive about it.

'I thought you said HB was going to be watching you and you were not allowed to draw outside of your sessions with her!' Maud warned her.

'Oh lighten up Maud. HB would tell her not to breath at all if she could. Sometimes you have to get burnt a little if you want to progress!' Enid said strongly.

'Exactly, we can't let HB ruin all our fun can we? Where would we be now if we had listened to everything she had ever said to our faces?' Mildred asked and she knew that she would probably be boring, still quite clumsy and most likely depressed.

'Ah there you are girls, I have something I want to share with you all' Miss Hardbroom said as she materialised in front of Mildred, Maud and Enid.

The girls jumped back, startled by her appearance. Their faces were full of dread at the thought of being overheard.

'I am not supposed to be here, but I wanted to tell you myself so I am going against the headmistresses instruction. On pain of death do you repeat what I am going to tell you to anyone outside of this room, do you understand,' Miss Hardbroom continued, ignoring their anxious expressions because she was in far too good a mood to worry about being intimidating.

'Yes, Miss', the girls replied diligently. They were beginning to trust what they were seeing. HB did seem to be happy and they didn't think it was sarcasm.

'Good. Mistress Broomhead is to have all of her magic removed from her; she is forbidden to teach ever again and will live out her days confined to her house. We won, girls, we stopped her once and for all,' Miss Hardbroom said with excitement and relief.

'Oh wow, wow, Miss', Mildred said in disbelief at her words. She held her form-tutor's gaze as the news sank in. The glint of joy and utter disbelief at their triumph danced in both of their eyes so they each saw it in one another and knew it to be true.

The girls expressed their surprise to one another and hugged each other in turn. Miss Hardbroom smiled as she watched them congratulate each other. She had tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by the moment. They all looked up to her knowing what it meant to her and their faces showed how pleased they were for her. Mildred smiled at Miss Hardbroom knowing that her life had changed forever. She would never have to look over her shoulder again or fear anything that had taken place in the past. Her form-tutor had protected them and escaped her tormentor in the process. This moment could not be expressed in words. It was the way they looked at each other and felt for each other that said it all.

Miss Hardbroom wiped her eyes and bowed to her students out of respect and pride for what they had all achieved. She wiggled her fingers and confetti and balloons floated down and around them through the air.

'Thank you, girls. I am proud of each one of you' she said before disappearing.

Enid, Mildred and Maud looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were covered in confetti and balloons were scattered all over Mildred's bed.

'Was that really Miss Hardbroom, or did you draw another? Thank god she didn't hear us talking before!' Enid blurted.

What happened next should have been anticipated! Miss Hardbroom appeared in front of them with a smirk on her face. 'Oh, and Mildred, drawing potions to use when you get them wrong in class is absolutely unacceptable. As Maud said, rather sensibly, I see everything, especially underhanded tricks that are carried out right under my nose! Of course I heard you! I am not deaf Enid Nightshade!' she said playfully.

'Sorry, Miss' Mildred and Enid said in unison though they found it hard to find her scary right now.

'Oh save it for when I am in a bad mood. Right now I am not bothered what you're plotting. Make the most of it girls my gratitude will not last for long!' she said with an evil chuckle and then disappeared again.

'That was a close one. Guess that is off the to-do list now,' Enid said relieved.

'Probably best', Mildred said, quite amused by the whole thing, 'so her gratitude won't last for long, what do you think we can fit in from now until then?'

'A trip to Cosies?' Maud asked quietly.

'Why Maud Moonshine are you actually supporting our plan to break school rules?' Enid said shocked.

'Well, how often is HB in this good of a mood?' Maud said with a touch of passion and confidence.

'Oh that's easy…never!' Mildred said smiling and they all laughed again.

'And don't you think we deserve a cream tea?' Maud said as though she was addressing the troops.

'Can't fault your logic Moonshine, let's go before the assembly', Enid said enthusiastically.

'Yes, let's…Damn the consequences', Mildred said and then they all giggled. Mildred would never have dreamed of saying that if HB was likely to be prowling the corridors like usual.

'Miss Hardbroom is cutting us some slack with good reason, Mildred. You beat the biggest bully, the evilest, most conniving, selfish and intimidating witch on the planet and saved your form-tutor in the process. I say if you're listening HB then we three are going to Cosies and we would rather it if you didn't stop us!' Maud said sternly and Mildred and Enid looked at her with wide eyes in utter disbelief.

There was complete silence and the girls were a little relieved that she hadn't been listening to them the whole time.

'It will be more fun without her permission anyway,' Enid said finally, deciding it was safe to speak though they were all scanning the room for movement just in case.

'Let's go, we haven't got long before the assembly and I don't want to miss that. Oh we best make sure no-one else sees us though', Mildred said thoughtfully remembering that they were not meant to know yet so their actions would be hard to explain.

'Mildred, we never get caught by anyone else. Only HB. That is what's annoying about it. We are quite stealthy but it never looks like that because the woman in black seems to linger in every shadow waiting for us to make a false move. And then when nobody else is around, our breaths are short, anxious but barely audible, she steps out of a dark corner and pronounces are names. The words fly through the air like blades of ice and pierce us as our soft footsteps connect to the floor and are repelled up into the air in sheer fright. There is no-one else with the power, the sheer determination and relentless focus to catch us out of bounds. That honour belongs to one alone. The one we call HB,' Enid said in a creepy voice, clearly caught up in the moment.

'So we can go now then can we?' Maud said shaking her head at Enid's creative storytelling.

'Yes, Maud, we can go', Enid said bluntly.

'I think we should make a story up Enid and use that. The creative portrayal of Cackle's Academy', Mildred said still finding Enid's interpretation amusing.

'We could do it as part of HB's Legacy Day. The real Miss Hardbroom, behind the fight scenes and the death defying duals. What is her legacy? It's jumping out on young witches who have strayed off the beaten track and scaring the living daylights out of them. Just the sound of your own name being said in that cold tone of voice, the one she keeps in reserve for those occasions, is enough to make you wish the ground would swallow you up whole,' Enid said with conviction.

'Yes, it's true. That is what makes her who she is. We can start on it during summer,' Mildred said entirely made-up by the idea of dedicating something dramatic, or literary to her in an assembly next year. It would be there final year and near the end of term so they would be safe…ish.

Maud let out a sigh and the girls decided she was right, the really ought to be making a move. They got out of the castle with ease, no trace of HB whatsoever and the other teacher's were not difficult to avoid.

Enid and Mildred debated what kind of play or written piece they would dare create in honour of Miss Hardbroom to celebrate the last few day's events next year. They continued debating things further while they ate cream buns and drank copious amounts of tea. Maud eventually relented and joined the discussions though she was adamant that she would have no part of it on the day itself.

They felt relaxed and extremely content. Though none of them brought it up they were all aware of what they had achieved and how Miss Hardbroom must feel. Mistress Broomhead had been defeated and it wasn't something they knew how to talk about. It was beyond their expectations of what joy and triumph could feel like. They dared not voice any insignificant words in case the feeling faded. It was enough just to feel on top of the world and know they had worked hard to reach that point. Mildred had protected Miss Hardbroom and she knew she would never be prouder of any achievement her entire life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Final Celebrations

After telling the girls the news that she couldn't keep from them Miss Hardbroom transported herself to the quiet place by the lake that she visited often. She looked out onto its glistening surface feeling more proud and secure than she ever had before.

Mildred was sure to keep her on her toes and make sure that there was never a dull day. Imogen was officially a caring, dependable, though often frustratingly stubborn, friend. Amelia was warm and familiar and supporting both in her role as headmistress and as her wise guardian. Davinia was amusing, quirky, most certainly very odd, but ultimately a good listener and not afraid to tell her crushing truths.

And she had no fears anymore. No dark thoughts to distort her sleep and impact on her mood. It seems odd to put it so simply when the freedom and happiness those plain statements usher forward is so breathtakingly beautiful and infinite. Constance Hardbroom was experiencing pure elation. She had escaped her past.

She looked around her and then jumped in the air throwing her arms up in triumph. She twisted around, jumping and thrashing the air victoriously as though she were dancing in a crowded room.

Mistress Broomhead had been exposed for the bully she had always been. Good had finally triumphed over evil and Constance had time for the world around her again. As she let go for a brief moment and laughed out loud she knew she was brimming with happiness and didn't care for inhibitions right now.

The stern, formidable, intimidating, powerful witch was now capable of trusting Mildred with her life, talking to Imogen about her greatest fears and dancing freely by the lake when the urge took her. So, she danced a bit more to celebrate the fact.

'Constance Hardbroom, what on earth are you doing?' Imogen asked as she jogged out of the woods.

Constance was so startled by the sudden intrusion that she jumped back in surprise. The ground was unstable and she had been mid-jig when Imogen had appeared, so the jump was not a clean one. She landed crossed legged, stumbled backwards on the uneven ground and seemed to pick up momentum as she raced rearward until she toppled over the grassy verge and fell into the lake.

'Oo…wow…ha' Imogen exclaimed as she fought between laughing her head off and acting concerned.

In the end she had no control over it. She bent over in fits of laughter as Constance stood up at the edge of the lake absolutely soaking wet. He clothes were dripping and the fabric clung to her making her look thin but wrinkly at the same time. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and looked like a long tangled sodden mess. She fixed Imogen with a piercing glare. Her expression was thunderous.

'Sorry, Constance….I didn't mean to…startle you!' Imogen said apologetically though she couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

'Yes, you look it!' Constance spat back.

'Oh look at it from my point of view. You have to admit it was hilarious,' Imogen said and Constance scowled at her. 'Are you alright…what on earth were you doing out here in the first place anyway?' Imogen asked lightly though it was obvious that she knew damn well what Constance had been doing.

'I'm fine, thanks for asking' Constance said icily, 'you know very well what I was doing!'

'No, really don't,' Imogen teased, 'It looked a little bit like you were dancing' Imogen said still giggling at the image in her head.

Constance just looked at her with aggression and annoyance. She couldn't believe that someone had seen her dancing. Then another thought popped into her mind and her expression suddenly turned mischievous and a little more light hearted.

'Imogen, would you like a shower?' Constance threatened, stretching her arms and wiggling her fingers.

'What?' Imogen asked, confused by the change of subject, then her tone altered as realisation and anxiety seeped into it. 'Oh no…no Constance….I'm fine. Really…you don't have to…' Imogen protested and looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as she tried to figure out which way to run.

'You can't outrun me Imogen. If only you had not laughed so hard I may have been merciful,' Constance teased.

'Oh damn it…don't Constance….please, I was just kidding, there is no need to be…' Imogen tried to plead with her but it fell onto deaf ears.

Constance muttered a spell and harnessed the water of the lake to spray at Imogen. The PE teacher tried running left, then right, then backwards but each time she ran into a wall of water. Finally, embracing the inevitable, she ran straight at Constance.

Constance directed two streams straight at her as she ran towards her and drenched her through. Imogen gritted her teeth and ran against the modest power of the jets in order to fly at Constance, knocking her into the water for a second time.

They both hurried to their feet as the temperature of the lake was not pleasant.

'Real adult, Imogen', Constance snarled as she got to her feet.

'Says you!' Imogen retorted.

Constance splashed Imogen which began a water fight that lasted about five minutes until they were both worn out. They waded to the edge and collapsed on the muddy bank.

'Had enough now?' Imogen said derisorily.

'You started it!' Constance replied but was clearly in no fit state to say anymore.

'It was an accident. It's not my fault that you get overly sensitive when people catch you jumping up and down like a loon in the middle of the outdoors,' Imogen said with a smile.

'I was happy', Constance said relenting to the fact that her actions had been unusual.

'Well I gathered that and I am glad that you are. You deserve to be', Imogen said, she didn't need as long to catch her breath.

'Well now I am wet, tired and…actually I am still happy,' Constance said surprised by her own words. Usually she would be cranky by now but nothing could dampen her mood today.

'Good then could you transport me to my room, I need a shower?' Imogen asked politely, worried that Constance might leave her there to walk back.

'I suppose I could…that is if you promise not to breath a word of what you saw me doing out here to anyone!' Constance said sternly.

'Like anyone would believe me. They would laugh me out of the room,' Imogen said amused by the potion teacher's insecurity.

'Promise or run back to the castle as you are', Constance threatened.

'Oh fine, I promise', Imogen stated. 'You did look adorable though you know Constance,' she added with a smirk.

'I am never going to live that down am I?' Constance asked.

'Nope', Imogen said revelling in Constance's unease.

'You wouldn't break a promise though would you?' Constance asked with added menace.

'No, how can you even ask that? You know I wouldn't' Imogen said feeling a little insulted.

'Good' Constance stated. The events that unravelled next were all of Constance Hardbroom's design. She stood up and used her magic to dry her clothes, sort her hair back into a uniform bun and clean her clothes of any mud or grass stains. She then turned to Imogen and told her she would take them back to the castle now.

Constance did return them but they materialised in the courtyard, just inside of the castle gates. Constance left Imogen there and then transported herself into the Staff Room by the window. She asked Miss Cackle casually if the tea was fresh, which it always was and then acted as though something had caught her eye in the courtyard. Amelia and Davinia were always startled by her arrival when she simply appeared out of thin air so none of this felt particularly unusual.

'What on earth? What has she been doing?' Constance said loudly and the headmistress and Chanting teacher rushed to the window.

'Why, she's soaked through!' Davinia announced.

'She must have fallen somewhere, we best make sure she is alright', Amelia said in her concerned, over protective tone of voice.

'I will come with you', Constance said feigning concern.

Imogen was trudging towards the castle hoping she would not be spotted. She was already plotting a way to find Constance and make her suffer for abandoning her in the courtyard. She noticed the main doors open as she approached them and realised too late what Constance had done.

'Imogen are you alright, dear. Did you fall somewhere?' Amelia asked anxiously.

'Oh I am fine…nothing to worry about Miss Cackle. Just had a run in with some poison ivy on my route. I moved to avoid it and ended up in the lake', Imogen said through gritted teeth.

'Poison ivy? Does that grow at this time of year?' Constance asked nonchalantly.

Davinia looked at her with wide eyes to tell her to be quiet, meaning no it doesn't and she shouldn't make this any worse on the poor PE teacher.

'You must have fallen in head first!' Constance said. 'I suggest you run a different route in future.'

'Thank you, Miss Hardbroom, I will bare that in mind', Imogen spat wishing she could break her promise. But, she knew what a promise meant to the potion teacher so she would have to think of another way to get her back for this one.

'Well, why don't you get in and get dried up…you must be freezing', Amelia said kindly.

'Well I'm not warm', Imogen commented.

'It's a pity you didn't bike back, with the run and the short swim you would have done a triathlon!' Constance stated and Davinia and Amelia couldn't help but chuckle.

They held it together long enough for them to get Imogen inside and pour her a cup of tea to take with her. Once she was out of ear shot they all fell about the place laughing and Constance had a wry smile on her face. They were even again.

'I am just going to make sure she is alright', Constance said and vanished.

Davinia and Amelia looked at each other perplexed. Was Constance being caring? What a funny year this was turning out to be.

Of course Constance wasn't being caring, she was being…well…Constance.

'Finally, walking really is the slowest way to travel isn't it', Constance said sarcastically as Imogen entered her room and found her sat in the corner of it.

'I can't believe you just did that. You made me look like a right idiot!' Imogen snapped.

'I know, I'm sorry. I just do things on a whim. I didn't mean to embarrass you. If it is any consolation I feel much better about dancing in front of you now,' Constance said with an almost apologetic smile.

'Oh I am so very pleased for you', Imogen retorted bluntly.

'Oh stop being so stroppy. You wouldn't stop winding me up about it, how did you expect me to react. Besides I have said I am sorry', Constance said and was caught between feeling triumphant and a little annoyed with herself for humiliating Imogen.

'Well, I suppose I did ask for it. I just don't like it when you use your magic against me. You have to promise to stop doing that,' Imogen said sincerely.

'I promise…to try', Constance said honestly she didn't want to agree to something that she couldn't adhere to.

'Well that's a start, now go away while I get showered and changed' Imogen said lightly, she was impressed that Constance showed some regret for getting the upper hand on this occasion. Imogen would still find a way to pay her back but she would feel a little less vindictive about it all now.

Constance stood up and instead of transporting herself out the way she came, she walked towards the door. As she passed Imogen she stepped across and hugged her. Her clothes were instantly wet again but she didn't seem to care.

'I just feel like hugging people today', Constance said smiling. 'I am so grateful to you. Now get yourself cleaned up, you will catch your death', she said authoritatively and walked out of the room.

Imogen couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Constance really was quite adorable sometimes.

The school had filled the great hall and the teachers and headmistress were sat upon the stage waiting for the clock to strike 2 o'clock. As the bell rang Miss Cackle got to her feet wearing an appreciate smile as she stepped forward to address the hall.

'I have called this assembly because I have some important news. Mistress Broomhead, as most of you know, was Miss Hardbroom's former tutor and was ultimately responsible for the attack on this school. She was also found out to be blackmailing certain members of the Witches Council. Due to the evidence collected by Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill and some of the 4th years, I am pleased to report that Mistress Broomhead is no longer a threat to anyone. Her magic is to be taken away from her and she will be confined to her house, prohibited from teaching for the rest of her life,' Miss Cackle said clearly.

The hall filled with quiet murmurs and astounded faces. Mildred, Maud and Enid made the effort to look surprised.

'I hand you over to Miss Hardbroom now who would like to say a few words,' Miss Cackle concluded.

Miss Hardbroom stood up authoritatively. 'Quiet!' she said sternly and the hall instantly fell silent.

'I am not sure exactly what I wish to say to you all but I think there are a few things you should know. Firstly, be in no doubt, Mistress Broomhead was a very dangerous woman and one that I have feared myself ever since being under her tuition', she said with precision and the girls looked at each other with shock at this revelation. Of course they all knew that already but hearing her admit it was surreal. Even Miss Cackle looked startled by the confession.

'So approaching the Witches Council as Miss Cackle did on all of our behalves was a courageous act in itself. I assume that most of you know what took place leading up to her trip. Aside from Miss Cackle there are several people I would like to acknowledge for their involvement in the events that have finally put an end to Mistress Broomhead's tyranny. Enid Nightshade, Maud Moonshine, Ruby Cherry-tree and Jadu Wali thank you for your expertise and most of all for your loyalty and your courage' she said and waited while the hall applauded their efforts. The girls wore proud smiles and looked at Miss Hardbroom with a new found respect and admiration.

'Miss Cackle I have already mentioned and Miss Bat also battled until they had nothing left to give. Thank you for your support and your relentless determination. I am very lucky to work with you both', she said, looking back to make eye contact with them both in turn. There were small tears in each of their eyes in recognition of the bond that had been forged between them.

'And finally, there were two people who never gave up, even when I made it hard for them, and it is because of them that I managed to face my own fears. I cannot say how deeply moved I was by their stubborn persistence and unflinching support. Miss Drill and Mildred Hubble, thank you', she paused to make sure she didn't loose her composure in front of the assembly and the girl's couldn't stop themselves from talking about their fierce potions teacher openly showing her gratitude to people.

'Yes girls, I did just thank Mildred, we all knew that one day she would have to prove me wrong!' Constance said flippantly to lighten the mood. Imogen was looking at her feet trying not to cry but Mildred was sat with a massive smile on her face. 'Now, I think we should celebrate and since I am rarely in the mood to do so, let's have a disco.'

The girls were hyper now as HB waved her hands in the air and created a sound system that Ruby was transported behind, a dance floor, tables full of food to one side and seating on the other. The air was filled with balloons and more confetti.

Miss Hardbroom raised her voice one last time as everyone began to dance and enjoy the moment, 'make the most of it girls. From tomorrow we have a lot of catching up to do,' she said with a mischievous smirk.

'Well that's tomorrow. I am not thinking of that until then,' Enid shouted to Mildred and Maud. She got grins of agreement back as they all concentrated on having a good time.

It was 10 o'clock when Miss Hardbroom ushered everyone to bed. As Mildred was leaving her form-tutor called her back.

'So Mildred, how was Cosies this afternoon?' she asked nonchalantly.

Mildred looked at her blankly, she couldn't believe that she knew. They actually thought they had got away with it this time.

'As I said Mildred, I see everything', Miss Hardbroom asserted. 'Maud was quite the spirited speaker, I am sure you will mention my observations so she feels less vocal in future.'

'Yes, Miss', Mildred agreed wondering how she was ever going to get by this woman without being detected. There had to be a way.

'I take it you have not mentioned the discussion we had this morning to anyone?' Miss Hardbroom asked plainly.

'No, Miss', Mildred replied with a hint of outrage.

'Good. You know I can actually see your brain working sometimes Mildred. The moment you realised how I am able to jump out on you your thoughts turned to ways of getting around it', Miss Hardbroom said casually.

'I like a challenge, Miss', Mildred said and then bit her lip at the admission.

'As do I', Miss Hardbroom said playfully with a slightly threatening edge. Mildred wasn't sure if she was being coy or if it was a warning. 'Just try to think before you act, Mildred. You have a great deal of potential as you will come to realise through our sessions together. Remember magic is a powerful tool that needs discipline and should be handled with control and respect. Do you understand what I am saying?'

'Yes, Miss. I know that I have to make some changes and I am trying. I don't want to let you down. I want to be as powerful as you but…I am just so clumsy', Mildred admitted.

'You will grow out of that Mildred. Just never underestimate what you have. Now run along and if you insist on challenging my authority, then so be it. But, do not expect me to make it easy for you!' Miss Hardbroom said, still in a coy, mischievous tone of voice.

'I wouldn't want you to', Mildred said smiling.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy but what young witch wouldn't try and outwit the great Constance Hardbroom given the slither of an opportunity. Mildred had done well to work out her secret, the least she could do was try and use the knowledge against her arch nemesis. Though as arch nemesis go she was pretty friendly on the whole. Not that Mildred would ever admit that to her face. The trust established between them would never fade but Mildred was under no illusions. Her every move would be monitored and each breath she took recorded. So, more of the same really!

As Mildred was walking up the stairs to her room she was joined by a familiar face.

'Mildred, keep walking and keep your voice low', Miss Drill said quietly. 'Now I know you found out how Miss Hardbroom tracks you around the school. I want to help you think of a way around it'

'What? Why?' Mildred asked cautiously.

'Let's just say I have a score to settle with her. I don't have a magical aura so I can go places you can't. I will talk to you more about it in the week. What do you think?' Imogen said softly.

'I can use all the help I can get. But, what if you get caught?' Mildred asked.

'Oh she doesn't scare me', Imogen replied thinking the opposite at that moment as she looked over her shoulder to make sure they were not being followed.

'Let's do it', Mildred said excitedly looking at Miss Drill with wide eyes.

'Good, now get to bed and don't breath a word of this to anyone', Imogen said.

'I won't…thanks miss', Mildred said quietly as Miss Drill made her way back downstairs.

It had been a very odd day, Mildred thought to herself as she got into bed. Cackle's wasn't the place it used to be. She had allies on the Staff now! Mildred had a clear mission and though she hadn't had a single workable idea yet she remained positive. Miss Hardbroom had given her all the confidence she needed for her to hold her own in the world of magic. It was not so long ago that she wondered if she would ever be a witch. Now, she felt like everything had fallen into place and she had proven just what she was capable of.

As Cackle's Academy went to sleep there wasn't a single evil thought or plot against it being dreamt up in the entire world. Miss Hardbroom was being admired by her pupils without a single exception and the rest of the Staff were feeling proud and secure in this old castle that had become their home. Everyone involved in the battles witnessed of late had surpassed even their own expectations and shown what good witches were truly capable of.

Discipline, hard work and regular practise are essential to become a powerful witch. But, without the love and support of those around you, life simply isn't enough. Magic without a cause or a sense of belonging is nothing more than a power source. Combine it with a disciplined, compassionate, proud, caring individual and you have something that is indestructible. Something truly magical. In short, you have a witch that would sacrifice her own life for others and spend every molecule of energy they have left securing the safety of those they care about. There is no single name that fits this description but many. Such is the legacy that lies at the heart of Cackle's Academy.

The End


End file.
